Emotional Love
by Belle A Lestrange
Summary: WARNING boyxboy. Rated M. HPDM. Both Harry and Draco's families have left the wizarding world. Draco lives in Cambridge with his mum and is startled by the new boy in town, who shares his same taste in emo clothes, music, films and boys! Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1 new boy in town

_**Emotional Love**_

_**Chapter one: new boy in town**_

"MAM WHERE'S THE BLOODY HAIR-DRYER?" came an agitated yell from the top of the stairs.

Narcissa Malfoy growled at her son and went to the bottom of the stairs "THIRD DRAW UNDER THE SINK IN THE BATHROOM!" she yelled back. Ever since they had left the wizarding world her son had become more of a nuisance than usual. "Why did we ever live here?" she moaned bracing herself over the sink her long blonde curls falling over her shoulder. Ever since they had moved north her son had adapted the local accent and it drove her mad when he used. Footsteps were heard from overhead. She turned to the kitchen door to see her son. Now nineteen his fine blonde hair hung over his eyes in silky golden bangs, his muscles body was dignified beneath his tight gripping shirts. She shook her head at his clothes. "Must you wear all those chains Draco?" she asked.

Draco glanced down at his black skinny jeans, chains belt and tight grey skull shirt "mother this is how I dress, leave me be" he cracked his knuckles that were hidden within his short net gloves.

Narcissa grabbed gold of one of his hands and glared at his black painted nails "here's an idea I'll _buy _you your own nail varnish" she dropped his hand "that way you can stop stealing mine"

"Yes mum" Draco rolled his kohl-rimmed eyes and grabbed his satchel.

"Now off to school or you'll be late"

"School? Mum I work in the record store…remember?"

"Oh yes of course" she pinched the bridge of her nose sighing with a headache bordering close "um…okay see you tonight" Draco was about to leave through the front door when his mother called him back again.

"Yes?"

"There's a new boy moving down the road, he's going to your school so…be nice?"

Draco's hand went over his heart "mother, I'm always nice"

"Mhm" she smiled at him "off you go" she pecked him on the cheek and shut the door behind him before turning to the living room. Sighing she clapped her hands together with a new burst of energy "right. Let's get to work. The new people are visiting us tonight. Cleaning time!"

Draco shoved his keys into the bottom of the pocket of his tight black jacket. He ran a hand through his silky blonde hair and frowned. He wanted to die it…maybe a dark auburn colour. He wasn't too sure just yet but he needed to persuade his mother first. Ever since his father had gone to prison in Azkaban Draco had sworn off magic, he rarely through about his old friends at Durmstrang. He sighed his heavy boots clunking down the pavement. The record store he worked in was small and somewhat cosy, big heavy metal poster's tacked up on the walls, stacks of funky music. Half of his awesome music collection was on behalf of this store. He grinned as he walked into it, running his tongue over his pierced lip. "Morning? Hello? Lola?"

"Oh Morning Drake" cried a tall women in a tight dark purple dress with black net sleeves. She enveloped him in a tight hug "how did you sleep last night?"

"Fine" he shrugged dumping his bag behind the counter.

"Did you watch '_TEETH_'?" Lola asked eyeing Draco through the dim light.

Draco nodded with a smile "yeah it was brilliant"

"Heard about that new kid?" Lola asked pressing her purple lips together before brushing her bright pink hair out of her eyes "apparently he's going to your school"

"How many times? I don't go to school, maybe once or twice a week but other than that no!"

Lola eyed him with amusement before turning back to labelling the new order of movie's they'd just gotten in "that's the last time I loan you '_TEETH'_ over the weekend" Draco laughed along with her as they stacked the movie's and CD's along the shelves.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU OUT!!!" came Lily's voice through his bedroom door. Harry groaned and dragged himself out from underneath his heavy blanket. He looked at his clock. 7:54am. He groaned again before kicking the cover's off of his body. His classes didn't start until half nine. He slouched heavily down to the kitchen. From the banister he looked in on his parents and couldn't help but smile. There was Lily her long auburn hair flowing in sleek straight strands down her back while she handed James' his breakfast. She went to walk back to the sink when James' pulled her back onto his lap and kissed her lips gently. Lily smiled and playfully swatted his chest before standing up again. "HARRY!"

"I'm here" Harry mumbled stepping into the kitchen in his boxer-shorts. He smiled weakly at his mum, who seemed to be bursting with energy that morning.

"Here's my boy" James' grinned ruffling his sons' already messy, untameable black hair. Harry sat down at the table and poured himself some cereal. "Looking forward to school?" Harry shrugged. James' squeezed his shoulder "you'll do fine"

"Jamie honey you'll be late for work" Lily stated while towel drying a dish.

James' glanced at his watch and sighed "alright" he kissed Lily "see you tonight" he kissed Harry's forehead "keep smiling"

"Harry are you sure you're okay?" Lily asked once the James' had apparated out. She held his hand in hers.

"I'm fine mum, just…nervous"

She smiled sweetly before standing up and kissing his head "you'll be fine, now go and get dressed" she watched as her son scurried up the stairs to get dressed before returning to the dishes.

Harry made sure his mum was preoccupied in the kitchen before sneaking into her room and seating himself down at her dresser. He took her kohl eyeliner and carefully applied it, loving the way it highlighted his emerald green eyes. "H-A-R-R-Y!"

"COMING!" Harry replaced the eyeliner and grabbed his _**nightmare before Christmas **_rucksack. "SEE YOU TONIGHT!" he called before hurrying out of the door. He sprinted down the street his black-gelled bangs flicking into his eyes. He was thankful that if there were any wizards in Cambridge they would not recognise him by the scar on his forehead, because by a stroke of genius the thick black bangs hid it well. He breathlessly entered the school, signed in and hurried towards his class. Just outside the door he tried to straighten himself up. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm his breathing. When he finally calmed his frantic heart he turned the doorknob and walked inside. Everyone's head snapped up to look at him. Several eyed his distastefully, others' seemed to shrug and get back on with their work. Harry did a quick scan of the classroom. Shaking his head he walked to the teachers' desk dropped his placement slip on her desk and went to the vacant seat at the back of the class. He dumped his bag beneath the desk and was about to sit down when the teacher stood up and addressed him.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Harry gave her a stern glare before stepping back so that he had a full view of his new classmates "hello, my name is Harry Potter, I have just moved here from Surrey" he slumped heavily into his seat and pulled out a notebook and began taking notes.

"Uh… well thank you Harry" the teachers smiled. Harry merely gave her a thumbs-up and returned to writing.

Draco could not take his eyes off of Harry since the moment he walked in through the classroom door. He was the guy of Draco's dreams. He had the wildest black hair gelled in spikes in different directions, thick bangs around his emerald eyes, his pale skin contrasted with his dark clothes. His tight jeans defined his gorgeous figure, his blood red shirt clashed with his eyes in a good way. Scrawled across the front were the words "_**I'M GAY. YOU'RE STRAIGHT. WHO GIVE A F***?**_" That made Draco chuckled under his breath. Near the end of class Draco noticed that there was a red-haired girl from the year below them, wearing bright pink and attempting to flirt with Harry. Her name was Ginny Weasley and she was the biggest tart on the campus. Draco growled. Clearly she was illiterate and she didn't seem to analyse the writing on Harry's T-Shirt. Once the bell rang Draco scanned the crowd for Harry. He found his walking out into the courtyard. He ran to catch up with him. He found him perched on the stone bench beneath the archway. Feeling bold Draco walked over and slumped heavily onto the other end of the bench and sighed. "Warm today, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah" came the response "bloody suffocating"

Draco laughed lightly and looked over at Harry. Their eyes locked. "First day?"

"Was it that obvious?" Harry grinned flexing his arm out over the back of the bench.

"A little" Draco shrugged "so why did you leave the wizarding world?"

Harry's head jerked up "you know about wizards?" he hissed in surprise.

Draco nodded "I am one. Left the magical world a year and a half ago when my dad went to Azkaban"

Harry bit his lip "Oh I'm sorry"

"Don't be, he was a coward and a bastard" Draco grimaced at the memory before turning back to Harry "and of course how could anyone not hear of the famous Harry Potter?"

Harry grimaced at the nickname "please don't call me that. I hate it"

"Sorry" Draco chuckled "I heard my mother talking about you and your parents coming over tonight"

"Oh yeah" Harry scratched the back of his neck with a gloved hand "hey do you know anywhere where I can get some descent tunes?"

Draco grinned "of course"

"L-O-L-A?" Draco called as he entered the dimly lit shop dragging Harry in behind him by the hand. Harry was thankful for the darkness so that he couldn't be seen blushing. Draco let go of his hand muttering "where is she? Her break doesn't start for half a hour…LOLA?"

"WHAT?" a tall pink-haired woman poked her head through the beaded curtain that led to the back of the shop "oh it's you Drake. What are you after?"

"Searching for some tunes for Harry" Draco announced indicating Harry.

"Hiya. Draco you rude boy" she lightly slapped his chest before extending her hand to Harry "I'm Lola. Please help yourself to anything you want"

"Uh…thanks"

Lola waited for Harry to browse near the front of the shop where the lighting was better before turning and whispering to Draco "good choice boy-o" she grinned as he blushed faintly in the dark light "my, my, my Draco look at his arse"

Draco smacked her upside the head with a grin. "You all right?" he went up to Harry.

"Hm? Oh yeah just can't decide between '_**The Killers**_' and '**_Muse_**'"

"I have a solution…go and by the '_**Muse**_' CD" Draco ordered. Harry frowned at him before taking the CD to Lola behind the counter and paying for it. Draco then went up behind the counter and fiddled with the cash register for a few seconds before jumping over the counter, holding something behind his back. "Close your eyes" Harry closed his eyes. Draco held the '**_The Killers_**' CD up in front if his face with a grin. "Okay you can open them now"

Harry eyes went wide when he saw the CD "Oh Draco I couldn't"

Draco dragged him out of the shop and pulled the price sticker off the CD cover and slotted the receipt into the drain "now you have no choice" he smirked. He was slightly startled when Harry threw his arms around his neck and pressed a huge kiss to his lips.

Harry remained motionless for a moment realising what he had done "shit I'm sorry!" he released Draco and stepped back almost tripping in his boots "uh thanks for the CD…bye!" and without a second look he sprinted from the front of the shop muttering "shit, shit, shit" all the way home.

Draco stood outside the shop watching Harry run up the road, a huge grin crossing his lips. Lola stuck her head out of the door looking in Harry's direction "I saw that" she turned to him and frowned "are you high?" she cocked a slim eyebrow.

"No" Draco sighed in a dreamy voice still looking in the direction Harry had run in "I think I'm in love" Lola gave him a strange look before returning to the dark sanctuary of the music / video store. From where she sat on the counter she saw Draco with a goofy grin on his pale face. She knew for a fact that he would wear that grin for the rest of the afternoon. And she was right.


	2. Chapter 2 invitation

**Chapter two: Invitation**

Harry had run all the way home that day. By the time he collapsed through his front door he was gasping for breath. "Damn" he cursed, "I need to start jogging again" He kicked his rucksack into the corner behind the front door before trudging up the stairs towards the bathroom. He could do with a shower to wash the morning off of him. Why had he been so stupid? He kicked his boots and jeans off turned the hot knob in the shower and waited for the water to run hot. "Harry, Harry, Harry," he chided himself sounding much like Lockhart in second year. "What are we going to do with you?" as he stepped into the hot spray and shut the shower door, he couldn't help but think back to his years at Hogwarts.

**FLASHBACK…**

_Harry sat alone in the astronomy tower beneath the winking stars and gazed out over the lake. In his letter he held a letter from Dumbledore. It was too much to take in. he had believed his parents to be dead, killed by Voldemort, but no. Voldemort hadn't killed Lily and James Potter he had killed Vincent and Georgina Marlow; an elderly couple on death's door anyway. With the use of Polyjuice potion they had traded placed with Lily and James' for the first year of Harry's life, before going into hiding in the muggle world. It was all too._

_"Harry?" Harry turned and through the dim light he saw Luna Lovegood standing nervously in the doorway. "I heard about your parents…the truth"_

_Harry licked his lips and kept his eyes on Luna as she crossed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's…all too much"_

_Luna suddenly smiled and brushed the tear off of Harry's cheek "that's why I've brought you this" she presented a bottle of firewhiskey "I though you could use a pepper-up, I know I would have"_

_Fo the rest of the night they sat in the astronomy tower watching stars dart across the sky sharing a bottle of burning firewhiskey._

**END FLASHBACK.**

Harry scrubbed the gel out of his hair and sighed. He missed his friends. It was strange living with his parent's for the past year and a half, as they didn't really know anything about him. They soon learnt though but that wasn't the point. He still felt like a bouncy ball being handed around to thousands of different people without a say in the matter. He ran his soapy hands over his thighs and over his stomach. He could still hear Luna's voice in his head along with Ron and Hermione's.

_"They're always love you Harry, they're your parents"_

_"Don't worry mate living with muggles for a few years in hiding won't be that bad"_

_"I agree…here it's a charm for you…it helps to relieve you of headaches"_

Harry smiled at the memory through the hot torrent of water. "I miss you guys" he murmured. As he stepped out of the shower he vaguely heard his mother's keys rattling in the locks. He wrapped a towel around his waist, ran a second through his hair and left the bathroom. "MUM?" he called out.

"In the kitchen!" she called back the faint rustling of shopping bags could be heard "where are you?"

"Coming out"

Lily giggled "No I meant what room are you coming out of?"

If Lily had been standing at the bottom of the stairs Harry would have glared at her "the bathroom" he growled lightly.

"Alright, come down when you're dressed"

"Sure thing" Harry crossed the landing and went into his bedroom. The burnt red walls were almost invisible beneath the hundreds of poster's Harry had stuck up the previous night. The majority of his room was still contained within the thousands of boxes that littered his room. He stumbled over to a box his bed that read '**UNDERWEAR**'. He fished out a pair of boxers and stepped into them before retrieving a pair of baggy black combats and the shirt he had worn that morning. He ran a hand through his hair and winced at the water that trickled down his wrist. He reached for his towel and rubbed it over his head again before throwing the towel into his hamper and bouncing down the stairs feeling refreshed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"M-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-M?" Draco called as soon as he got home from work that afternoon. "Mum? Are you in?"

"I'M IN MY BEDROOM!" his mother's voice called from upstairs. Draco rolled his eyes and jogged up the stairs. On the landing he took a left, walked around the banister and went through the last door. "Hello dear" Narcissa smiled as she combed her freshly washed silky blonde hair "how was school? Did you meet the new boy?"

Draco was about to retort saying that he didn't go to school, but he held his tongue and gave a small nod "yeah he seems very nice…by the way did I mention it was Harry potter?" Draco smirked as his mother spun around in shock, her silver eyes wider than saucers.

"H-Harry Potter?"

"Uh-huh" Draco grinned still excited at the news.

Narcissa groaned "we finally get away form magic and then boom, it shows up on our doorstep" she shook her head with a smile "ah well at least this way we won't have to tip-toe around the subject"

"Yeah, what a relief" Draco suddenly frowned "how far down the road does he live?"

"Why do you ask, dragon?" asked Narcissa as she flicked through her wardrobe trying to figure out what to wear.

"Just curiosity, I wanted to see if I could stop by and see Harry before they come over"

"Well I don't see why not" Narcissa mumbled clearly too absorbed in her wardrobe and the important decision of what to wear, to pay much attention to her son.

"So can I go?"

"Of course…they live at number…13"

"Unlucky for some" Draco joked before living his mother to her beloved wardrobe. As he walked out of his house he shook his head while twirling his keys around his index finger "I'll never understand why women love clothes" then he glanced down at himself and blushed "I can't exactly chat myself though, can I?" he chuckled lightly as he walked up the pathway to number thirteen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Lily were sitting at the breakfast bar. They were about to do what they always did at three o'clock on a Wednesday afternoon. Prank-call James' at the ministry. As they waited to be connected with the ministry lines the doorbell rang. "Harry go get the door for me" Lily whispered trying to suppress her giggles. Harry nodded and went to open the door.

Draco rocked backwards and forwards on his heels, hands in his pockets waiting for the door to be answered. When it finally opened he smiled when he saw Harry standing there looking twice as gorgeous than he had this morning. "Hey"

"H-hey"

"Can I come in?"

"Uh…"

"Who is it Harry?" called a voice from the kitchen.

"Draco, Mum" Harry called back over his shoulder.

"Oh yes his mother invited us for dinner tonight" Lily stepped up beside Harry "hello I'm Lily Potter, nice to meet you"

"Draco Malfoy" they shook hands "my, my Harry I can see where you get your good looks from" Draco teased making Harry, and Lily, blush. He caught Harry's eye and winked at him before turning his attention back to Lily "so we were thinking you could come by around quarter to seven?"

Lily beamed a brilliant smile "yeah of course that'll be lovely"

"Okay I'll…uh…see you tonight Harry" Draco ran a hand down Harry's arm and paused at his wrist for a second, before he turned to head back up the path.

"Stay!" Harry blurted out without thinking.

Draco turned, the gravel grinding beneath his boots "why?"

'_Think of a reason'_ Harry urged his brain "uh…I don't know what to wear" '_smooth, Harry, smooth_.'

Draco was thinking along the same lines. Since when would any emo boy care about what he wore? Harry's shoulders slumped, he was about to turn back to go inside again when Draco stepped up right beside him, so close Harry could feel his breath against his neck. "Let's get you out of those clothes then, big-boy" Draco licked his lips with a wink and a smack to Harry's arse before walking further into the house. Harry blushed before closing the front door and led Draco up to his bedroom.

"My, my, my what a mess" Draco grinned amused as he sidestepped the boxes and sat down on Harry's bouncy bed. He leant back on his arms and looked Harry up and down, all the while licking his lips. "Strip" he ordered turning to Harry.

Harry froze for a second, frowning. "You realise the lame excuse I gave you…was just a lame excuse…right?"

Draco stood back up and walked up to Harry, arms folded across his chest "excuse or not I want you looking good enough to eat" he leant closer to Harry's lips his hands roaming up into Harry's wild black hair "because I'll be having you for dessert" Harry's breath hitched in his throat as he felt Draco's hips press against his own. He wrapped his own arms around Draco's waist and leant up to press their mouths together. Draco was in heaven. He never thought anyone would be able to kiss so well. His hands left Harry's hair and stroked down his back until they came to rest on his arse. He squeezed Harry's arse making the smaller boy thrust his hips forward, both moaning into the kiss. Harry's hands had managed to find their way under Draco's shirt and were exploring Draco's slightly toned body. It felt so smooth. Their tongue pounded against each other, making both boys' hot and heavy. Subconsciously the two boys' manoeuvred themselves towards Harry's bed. Draco fell, Harry landing on top of him. Harry straddled Draco's waist, his lips devouring the older boys' pale throat and didn't seem to notice Draco undoing his belt until the last minute when Draco grabbed his erection.

Harry jumped up startled. "No!"

"I'm sorry"

"No, it's not your fault"

"Yes it is I'm sorry…I was just…caught up in the moment"

Harry nodded quickly refastening his belt and swallowing thickly, the taste of Draco still lingering on his lips. He took a few deep breaths "honestly it's…it's okay"

"If you say so" the atmosphere turned awkward and tense "so I'll…er…see you at quarter to seven" Draco stood to leave, flattening his messy blonde hair. This time Harry stopped him.

He seemed lost for words, his emerald eyes pleading but for what, he didn't know. "Draco…I…"

"You're sorry?"

"Yes, but that's not it"

"Then what is it?" Draco searched Harry's features and felt his heart lurch. Harry didn't know what he wanted. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and nodded before opening the door behind Harry "I'll see you tonight" he leant forward to Harry's lips, decided against it, and placed a tender kiss to Harry's forehead, right on his lightning bolt scar. Harry waited for a second, frozen by shock before he hurried to his window and pulled back the net curtains and saw the blonde boy strutting up the pathway and turning right, up the road towards his own house. Harry sighed closing his eyes and let the curtain fall back into place.

"Right" he said to himself "tonight, we'll talk"


	3. Chapter 3 preparations

_**Chapter three: preparations**_

Draco lay moodily on his mother's bed watching with half-amusement as she scurried around from room to room making sure everything was prepared, including herself. he had actually lost count of the amount of times she had changed clothes and redone her make-up. he grabbed the small purple stress ball from the top drawer beside her bed and carelessly tossed it from hand to hand. "Draconis Lucius Malfoy get off my bed right this minute and get ready!" Draco winced at the mention of his middle name but obeyed nonetheless.

"Mother's" he breathed agitatedly returning to his own bedroom down the hall. He scowled at the contents of his wardrobe. He decided to wear something simple. So he dug out a pair of black skinny jeans, cobweb decorated converses, a black T-Shirt and a emerald green tie. '_The colour of Harry's eyes' _he mused dryly as he ran his fingers down the silk, with it's criss-cross chains at the bottom. "Stop it" he urged himself bracing himself against his desk, his arms shaking with fury "he doesn't know what he wants…he doesn't know what he wants…" he gasped quietly as he saw a tear fall onto the woodwork. No! Malfoy's didn't cry! "…Then I g-guess I'm…not a Malfoy"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Mum please, stop it!" Harry struggled against his mum trying to flatten his hair "please I like it messy"

Lily threw her hands up in surrender "you're getting just like your father" she sighed.

"You talking about me there, love?" James' asked walking down the stairs fixing his tie.

"Yes I was" Lily stated her hands planted firmly on her curved hips "I was merely saying that our son gets terrible habits from you, like messing his hair up"

"BUT DRACO LIKES IT MESSY!!!" Harry blurted out before he'd realised what he'd said.

Lily and James stared at him with unblinking eyes. They shared a look before identical grins broke out on their faces, before they crouched down an advanced on Harry like parents' did when they are about to tickle their children. That's exactly what they did. Harry barely had time to blink before he was giggling on the floor, his legs kicking in the air as Lily and James' tickled his sides. "Harry has a boyfriend!" they sang out cheerfully.

"I…don't…have a …boyfriend…"

"Oh" James' stood up with a solemn expression before folding his arms across his chest, pouting and looking down at his wife "you hear that Lille's? I wasted my good tickling tactics for nothing"

Lily suppressed her laughter and squeezed James' cheeks "aw my poor Prongsy" James' stuck his tongue out before ruffling Harry's hair once again as the boy tried to dust himself down. "Come on let's go before we're late" James' chuckled and waited for Lily at the front door while Harry walked out ahead of them to the front gate. "Oh Harry take your earphones out" Lily nagged gently reaching out to pull the chords.

Harry dodged her offending hand "please, mum, I like this song"

"What song is it?" Lily asked as they began walking up the road, the lamplight dancing in her red hair, her heels clicking on the pavement.

"A song by '_**The Killers**_'"

Lily stopped dead, her eyes narrowed 'HAROLD JAMES POTTER WHEN DID I EVER BUY YOU THAT CD?"

Harry shrank down beneath her stare before grinning broadly "Draco bought it for me!"

Lily was stunned into silence before her lips smoothed out into a peaceful smile "why did he buy you something, you most likely only new him for an hour?"

Harry shrugged as they turned into Draco's front garden. "Beats me, you could ask him at dinner if you want?"

"I think I will" Lily grinned as they stepped up onto the welcome mat. James' rung the doorbell and as they waited, he began to whistle the theme tune to '_**Charlie's Angels'".**_

"DRACO! DOOR!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU GET IT?"

"I'M BUSY!"

"WHAT? WITH YOUR EYELINER?" Draco mocked in a childish voice.

"YES! NOW GET THE BLOODY DOOR BEFORE I RAM YOU INTO IT!!!"

"Women" Draco hissed under his breath before half-yanking open the front door. His anger melted away when he saw Harry. "H-hello" Damn it! He stuttered.

"Good evening Draco" Lily gently pinched his pale cheeks.

"Hello Draco, I'm James" James extended a hand. Draco shook it. "And of course you know our Harry" he grinned slyly patting Harry's shoulder. Draco felt weak in the knees when he noticed Harry blush.

"Aw don't tease him, sir, he looks cute enough without blushing" Draco smiled with satisfaction as Harry's blush deepened and he trained his gaze on the floor. He led them into the living room.

"Hello everyone" called Narcissa's voice as she came down the stairs in her ice blue satin summer dress. "You must be James?" she smiled hugging James. She smiled and turned to Harry "and you must be Harry" she ruffled his hair. Why did people do that to him? "Yes, Draco hasn't stopped talking about you since he got home"

Harry's head snapped to Draco, and Draco's eyes hit the floor. "Y-you did?"

"I…uh…" Draco blushed furiously.

"Aw look he's gone all shy" Narcissa teased.

"MOTHER" Draco hissed warningly.

Narcissa rolled her eyes "dinner is out on the porch"

As the adults assembled out onto the porch Harry stood up form his position in an armchair and grabbed hold of Draco before he walked into the kitchen "is it true?" he asked.

Draco steadied himself; steeling his heart as he turned to face his Harry "is what true?"

"What your mother said?"

"That dinner is on the porch? Yes it is" Draco turned to go out but was roughly pulled back again by Harry "what now?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Harry growled.

"Then what did you mean?"

"About…you not being able to stop talking about me?"

Draco sighed. He was caught. "Yes that's true" Harry felt his heart flutter "anyway why would you care? You're the one that flipped out this afternoon not me"

"Because you were going too fast not because I didn't want it"

"THAT MAKES NO SENSE!" Harry pressed a finger to Draco's lips, their bodies leaning closer "what are you-?"

"I might not have wanted _**that**_ there and then" Harry paused pressing Draco lightly against the wall "but that doesn't mean I don't want you" he leant up and was about to press a tender kiss to Draco's lips when…

"BOYS'? YOUR DINNER WILL GET COLD HURRY UP!" called Narcissa's voice.

Harry bowed his head onto Draco's chest. Draco threaded his fingers through the unruly locks "want to sleep over?" he asked. Harry looked up with bright shiny eyes.

"I'd like that very much"


	4. Chapter 4 Halloween

**Chapter four: Halloween**

Three weeks, two days and four sleepover's later the rustling of James' getting ready to go to work for the Ministry woke the two boys' up. Lily crept to their door and poked her head inside. When she saw that they were propped up lazily, bleary eyes looking at her she motioned for them to lie back down. The boys' complied and relaxed back into their pillow's, however they were unable to go to sleep until both Harry's parents had left for work; James to the Ministry and Lily working for Madame Malkin's growing chain of wizarding robe shops.

Draco rolled onto his side facing the wall that had a '_**Evanescence**_' posted tacked up onto it, and smiled tiredly "I needed that poster" he grumbled.

He heard a chuckled from behind him. he turned onto his back and smiled weakly at Harry "I have a spare if you want it" he whispered his muscled arm wrapping around Draco's bare waist.

"Nah it's alright" Draco reached around and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry lightly snacked his hand away.

"I hate it when people do that"

"Alright…then I'll do this" Draco reached around and grabbed Harry's smooth arse through his boxer shorts. Harry giggled and thrust his hips against Draco's arse. "I can tell you like that a whole lot better" Draco mused.

"Yes I do" Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's chest, smiling when the blonde tilted his head back to rest on Harry's shoulder. "Hmm by the way…Happy Halloween"

"Oh" Draco groaned burying his face into Harry's pillow. "Does that mean we have to do the dare?"

"Unfortunately…yes" Harry bit back a snicker as Draco groaned and dove beneath the blankets.

**_----------------- _**

**_The Night Before_**

**_-----------------_**

"Harry I hate playing truth or dare" Draco whispered as James and Lily carried in a tray of drinks and crisps.

Harry squeezed Draco's pale-gloved hand "please? It's only for my parents…please?"

"Oh alright" Draco rolled his eyes before brushing Harry's fringe aside "hm I prefer your eye shadow it's much darker than mine"

"That's because you smoke your eyes" Harry grinned "and I don't"

"Yeah, yeah" they returned their attention to James and Lily.

Lily grinned, "Okay let's see…Harry truth or dare?"

"Mmm…Dare!"

"Thought so" Lily giggled, "Okay…I dare you to…go across the road and ask for some milk-"

"Alright"

"-In your underwear"

Harry licked his lips, his eyes fixed unblinking upon his mother's before he shrugged and stood up "a dare's a dare" he slowly removed his shirt, and dropped his pants and pulled off his socks. He walked to the front door while the other three scrambled to the window, fighting over the best seat. They watched as Harry stepped out into the chilly night and strode across the road as if walking outside in his boxers was a natural occurrence; he knocked on his neighbours' door the door was answered by a startled young woman who stiffly handed him a glass of milk. Harry walk brightly across the road and into his house grinning like an idiot. "And that's…how…it's done!" he chimed. He plonked himself back on the sofa and smiled slyly, not bothering to dress again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Draco blushed and direct his attention somewhere other than Harry. He smirked, "Draco?"

"Hm?" Draco bit his lip as he looked at Harry.

"Truth or dare?"

Draco clicked his tongue thinking, "d-dare"

"I dare you to…" he leant forward and whispered the dare into Draco's ear so that his parents' couldn't hear.

"Oh Harry do I _**have**_ to?" Draco whined.

"Yes a dare's a dare"

Draco grudgingly stood up, pulled his wand out from his knee-high buckle boots and flicked it over himself. Lily stifled her giggles. James' practically fell to the floor laughing. Draco glared at Harry "you…are so…dead" he growled his eyes cold enough to cut glass.

"I'm sorry" Harry laughed "I…just…you wouldn't have done it otherwise!"

"But…I look like a right…"

"Fairy?" James collapsed again into noiseless laughter. It was true Draco did look like a fairy…in his little glittery tutu, pale pink tights and curled shoes, his sparkly butterfly wings hung off his slumped shoulders, a star wand grasped in his clenched fist.

"Can I change back now Harry?" he pleaded.

"Hmm…alright then you've suffered enough"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Lily cried scurrying over so that she stood beside Draco and slung an arm around his neck, their cheeks pressed together "SMILE!" **FLASH! **Draco rubbed his eyes and blinked as Lily replaced the camera by her chair with a huge grin on her peachy lips.

"I repeat Harry; you are so dead!"

"I gathered" Harry glanced at the fairy outfit and shuddered "MERLIN! Please change back, you look like my worst nightmare!" Draco smirked as he flicked his wand and stood proudly in his boots, black combats (which he nicked from Harry) and a _**'SLAYERZ' **_T-shirt. "Ah there's my dream!" Harry giggled as Draco curled up into his lap and nuzzled his head against Harry's stomach. Meanwhile in the armchair opposite them Lily and James were whispering.

"Okay" James' clapped his hands together eyeing the two teens on the sofa "last dare of the night"

"Okay" Harry braced himself. His dad's dares were horror movies. Literally.

"You both have to go to school tomorrow morning dressed as…wait for it…" Draco tense beside Harry "…BATMAN AND ROBIN!!!"

"WHAT?" the two boys' screamed, shooting to their feet.

"B-but they suck" Draco stuttered.

"Exactly the reason we're saying '_**batman and robin**_'"

"Well its either that or…"

"Or what?" they half screamed hopefully at Lily.

She grinned evilly "the same dare BUT dressed as a playboy bunny and a cat!" she laughed as Harry's jaw dropped open and Draco collapsed onto the sofa looking frightfully pale. "Go on off to bed the outfits will be ready in the morning"

"Which ones?" Harry asked weakly as he and Draco climbed the stairs.

"Bunny and Cat!" Draco rushed. At Harry's questioning expression he licked his lips "I refuse to go to school dressed as Batman"

"And who says you would've been batman?"

"Hey!" Draco ran after Harry on the stairs attempting to whack his head for the remark.

----------------------

_**Back to the present**_

-----------------------

"Harry"

"What?"

"Can you pin my tale on?"

"What?" Harry bolted into his bedroom from the bathroom and blushed. Draco was standing in front of his mirror in a tight black leotard with hot pink tights, and black high heels (where he got the from Harry dared not to ask) with bunny ears protruding form his sleek blonde hair. In his hand he held a puffy white pom-pom. Harry stepped forward grinning and taking the tail from Draco. He bent down and carefully pinned the tail to the bottom of Draco's leotard.

"YEOW!" Draco winced tears forming in his eyes "Ha-Harry that h-hurt"

"Oh Draco I'm so sorry" Harry stroked his hands up and down Draco's legs, before kissing Draco's arse "any better?"

Draco pouted "a little" he felt Harry about to move away when he grabbed the back of Harry's head "I didn't say 'stop'" Harry grinned and cupped Draco's buttocks, slowly massaging the muscles in his hand, his lips kissing his way up Draco's back and back down to his smooth round arse. Harry reluctantly pulled away.

"I have to get ready"

"But-"

Harry pressed a finger to his lips "I'll be two minutes"

"Why can't you do it here?"

"Because-"

"Because?"

"Fine" Harry removed the dressing gown he had been wearing. Draco gulped with desire. Harry, his Harry, stood before him dressed in only tight black leather pants, converses, a shiny pink bow-tie around his neck, and fuzzy cat-ears poking out of his hair. He turned around so that Draco caught a view of the fuzzy black tail that stuck out form his arse.

"Miaow" Draco teased and then stroked Harry's' wrist. Instantly a pair of purple fur-lined handcuffs appeared on their wrists, locking them together. "What the fuck?"

"Knowing my mother…well need I say more?"

"You're mother is very kinky isn't she?" Draco purred, "That could work to our advantage"

"Yes it could" Harry leant up and kiss his bunny's lips. "Now come on let's go and face the crowds." and without a backwards glance he enlaced his and Draco's fingers and walked out of the house, blushed rgazing both their cheeks as heads turned as they made their way to school.


	5. Chapter 5 Business calls

_**Chapter five: business calls**_

"What?" Harry cried one early November day. He looked between his parents' guilty faces "you can't be serious you've only just gotten back!"

"I know mate I'm sorry" James licked his lips and ran a nervous hand through his hair "I'll make it up to you when I get back, okay? Maybe go to the Harpies Quidditch game in December?"

Harry thought about it for a moment before reluctantly nodding "alright" and without a backwards glance Harry stalked out of the front door, swinging his rucksack over one shoulder. He couldn't believe his dad was going of on a work trip…again. He had only come back at the end of September. "This is bullshit" he hissed aggressively as he made his way to the park in a huff. Draco had been lazy sucking on a lollypop when the door to the music store slammed inwards against the opposite wall. He started, the lolly gripped between his dark red lips.

"H-Harry?" he peered through the dim light "oh hi honey, you alright?" he went to envelope his boyfriend in a hug but had his arms pushed aside "what's wrong?" he asked removing the lolly from his mouth and licking his lips. He frowned when Harry did not answer right away. He watched through the gloomy light as Harry stormed into the back room. "Cover my shift Lola" called out as he hastily followed Harry.

"Sure thing, Drake" came Lola's response as she tapped her boots together on the counter.

"Harry" he found Harry in the armchair, leaning over his head in his hands. Draco sat on the arm of the chair and soothingly massaged Harry's shoulders. "What happened, love?"

"My parents happened" Harry sneered "I finally get some time with my dad and he gets called off to the ministry again" he sighed heavily slouching back in the armchair "it's ridiculous"

Draco hugged Harry's neck and kissed his temples "listen love why don't you sleep over mine tonight?"

Harry nodded against the blonde's chest "sorry I disturbed your work"

"Nah it's alright, I'll always have time for you"

Harry couldn't help but smile, his anger melting away "alright I need to go anyways"

"Oh really?" Draco tried not to sound disappointed and failed miserably "where're you going?"

"Just to Diagon Alley to see Hermione"

"Can't you just owl her?" Draco growled.

"Aw is my dragon jealous?"

"Yes" Harry leant up to the pouting blonde and kissed his lips "oh alright Harry" Draco rolled his eyes "go on, I'll meet you there alter when my shifts over"

"Okay see you then"

Draco tiled his head back as Harry reached the door to the shop "love you!"

"Love you too!" Harry called back before exiting into the chilled wind.

Once Harry had walked off down the road and apparated to Diagon Alley, Lola sauntered into the back room, arms folded across her chest, head cocked to one side in a teasing manner. "What?" Draco asked not liking the teasing smirk on his friends face.

"You're really serious about this bloke aren't you?"

"Of course I am, Lola…I love him"

"Aw sweetie!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and plonked a sticky black kiss his to cheek.

"Gee thanks Lola now I have to spend the rest of my shift scrubbing this lipstick off my gorgeous face"

"Big-headed much?" Lola snickered amused as Draco stood up and made for the door.

Draco turned to her, his hand on his chest in mock-hurt "not big-headed dear Lola…merely fond of my appearance" and with a girlish flick of his blonde hair he went towards the bathroom down the hall.

Lola returned to her magazine on the counter and gnawed into an apple. "So gay"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hermione was waiting patiently at the small ice cream parlour at the end of Diagon alley when Harry turned up. "Wow Mione you look fabulous!" he exclaimed at her appearance. She blushed her hand flying to her now cute hair, she had it straight hanging around her face, with a side fringe, the extra volume made it lift up slightly, also she had treated herself to golden blonde high-lights.

"Do you really like it?" she asked shyly.

"Are you kidding" he leant down and kissed her cheek "I love it!"

"Thanks sweetie" Harry took a seat opposite her and they order some ice cream. "So how are things with your parents?"

Harry shrugged "they're great, except the Ministry has my dad running off to work in some other part of Europe every other month…I rarely see him at all"

Hermione rested a hand on his forearm. He looked up into her large brown eyes "things will work out in a little while, it's probably just because Christmas is around the corner and everyone's rushing around"

"I guess you're right"

"Of course I am," she giggled lightly.

Harry grinned "so how's Ron these day's?"

"Sulking about how his little brother is in the muggle realm as he puts it, although I cleared up the language a lot" they both laughed.

"I will come and visit you guys this Christmas, you're staying at the Burrow, right?"

"Yes, I don't trust that boyfriend of mine to not open his gift before the actual Christmas day"

"I know what you mean, Ron actually used to set his alarm for one minute past twelve on Christmas so he could open all his presents"

"He hasn't changed believe me" Hermione hugged her coat tighter around her "so found anyone special in Cambridge?"

Harry blushed "actually yes"

"Really? Do tell"

"His name is Draco Malfoy" Harry was glad it was cold so that she couldn't tell how hard he was blushing "he's really sweet and kind-"

"Emo?"

"Definitely! I can't wait for you guys to meet him!"

"I'm sure we'll love him" Harry held onto hope for that, he knew Hermione was okay with him being gay but Ron was still double-minded on the subject. He hoped Ron accepted Draco as a brother like he had done to him. All he could do was hope.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"DRACONIS LUCIUS MALFOY GET IN HERE NOW!" Narcissa half-screamed from her bedroom. Draco bolted into his mother's room from the bathroom. She frowned at the long streak of black eyeliner running down his cheek.

"What is it Mum?"

"Which one should I wear the black of the teal?" she asked childishly holding up two dresses. Draco gave her a look purely screaming 'you're-not-serious' before dropping his head.

"The teal"

"Thank you love" she brutally shoved the black dress into the depths of her wardrobe.

Draco shook his head "can I go redo my make-up since you ruined it…again?"

"Yes, yes dear of course" before Draco could walk out of the room she turned back to him eyeing him curiously "why are you redoing your make-up anyway? You're not going out…are you?"

"No, Harry's coming over…remember?"

"I know that but why getting all dressed up? It's a sleepover"

"Mother, how many times have I told you this? I am emo, emo like-y the eyeliner. Okay?" Narcissa glared and swatted Draco upside the head "Ow! What was that for?"

"Nicking my eyeliner…again!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever" Draco sighed clutching his head in mock-agony. He returned to the bathroom and began redoing his make-up for umpteenth time that evening.

By the time Harry came around Narcissa was just about to leave. That's the thing Draco loved about Harry, he had impeccable timing even on the worst of days. Narcissa opened the front door as she was about to leave with Harry on the other side paused about to knock. "Uh hi Narcissa" he grinned politely.

"Oh sorry dear I forgot you were coming"

"You did?" Draco asked as he hung over the back of the sofa, incredulous, as he had mentioned it non-stop that evening "boy, you women are hopeless" he muttered under his breath.

"So you boys' will be alright won't you?"

"Yes mother we will be fine"

"Alright my number is on the fridge if you need me"

"Go mother or else you'll be later for your…thing"

"Okay see you two later" she blew them kisses and left the house knowing that Draco wanted 'alone-time'.

"Finally that woman is gone," Draco stressed collapsing onto the sofa.

"Ooh dragon is grumpy" Harry mocked resting his elbows on the back of the sofa. Draco scowled at his boyfriend but smiled lightly as Harry's fingers stroked his hair. "You know you really should dye your hair"

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Yeah why not?" Harry leaned down and bit Draco's lip "my sexy dragon"

"I have a surprise for you"

"You…do?"

"Yep got it this afternoon"

"Well, what is it?"

"Close your eyes" Harry cocked an eyebrow before closing his eyes tightly. Draco waved a hand in front of his face. Nothing. He grinned and pulled his tight jeans slightly below his hips "okay…open them!"

Harry gasped when he saw what was in front of him. On Draco's pelvic bone was an inky black heart with 'Harry' written within it in jagged curly writing, and around the heart were the words '_**I'll always love you with all my heart**_' in old English writing. Harry gasped as the skin around the tattoo still looked fairly tender and red but other then that he was so touched he was speechless. "Oh Draco…it's beautiful"

"I wanted it done, so that you'll always be with me no matter what"

"Of course I'll always be with you" Harry leant up, cupping Draco's cheek and kissing his dark red lips "Mmm raspberry"

"Thought you'd like it" Draco kissed Harry's lips before chuckling "silly Harry getting my lipstick all over his gorgeous lips"

"Maybe Harry doesn't mind"

"Yeah well I prefer my lovers' lips to be non-sticky" Draco grinned wiping Harry's lips. Harry opened his lips and took Draco's finger within his mouth and slid his tongue along the digit. Draco's eyelids fluttered closed for a brief moment. "Clothes off …now!"

"Ooh I like my dragon when he's demanding"

"I said strip potter not talk" Harry shook his head with a grin as Draco's cat-like nails ripped his shirt open and began sucking on his collarbone. Harry fell backwards onto the armchair with Draco on top of him. "Damn Harry you taste so good"

"Ah shit all you have to do is kiss me and I grow hard," Harry groaned. Draco looked down between Harry's legs and smirked slightly when he saw Harry's boxer's tighten over his erection.

"Well then I guess I'll have to fix it, won't I?" Draco slid his pale fingers within Harry's boxers and began to slowly stroke Harry's erection.

"Oh D-Draco" Harry stretched his neck as his knuckled grew white form clutching the arms of the chair. He felt an orgasm ripple through his stomach as Draco's raspberry flavoured lips wrapped themselves around the head if his shaft. He quivered as Draco worked his mouth over Harry's cock. It didn't take long before Harry started moaning, thrusting his hips to meet Draco's mouth. "D-Draco I'm go-going to c-come!"

Draco slipped Harry's cock from his mouth and licked his length making Harry quiver even more "come for me then Harry, come on come nice and hard" Draco got his wish because as soon as he replaced Harry's pulsing erection back in his mouth Harry came…nice and hard! Draco licked his lips before sliding up Harry's slightly sweaty body and capturing Harry's tongue in a vicious battle. "You taste bloody amazing Harry" Draco breathed.

"Thank you, dragon"

"Ugh must you call me that?"

"Fine I won't call you that any more…bunny" Harry grinned as Draco grabbed a pillow and whacked him around the head. "Hey! No fair! My boxers are down and I am weapon-less!"

"Your point being?"

"You are pure evil," Harry drawled kneeling in front of Draco and he was knocked to his knees form the impact of the whack. Draco's eyes went wide when Harry's lid his own boxers down to his ankles and took hold of his own erection "looks like I'll need to repay the favour" Draco bit his lip and tried and failed to suppress his moans of ecstasy as Harry's mouth worked on his cock.

"Oh Harry!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

11:57pm. That was the time that Narcissa Malfoy went downstairs to check on the boys' again. Instead of making herself known she sat quietly on the corner of the stairs and listened to their conversation, hugging her dressing gown around her. "So does it hurt?" that was Harry's voice obviously asking about the tattoo Draco had gotten earlier.

"It's a little tender nothing major"

"So…why did you get it other than you loving me?"

There was a slight pause "would you think I'm corny if I say I never want you to leave me"

"Drakie" Narcissa felt her heart melt at the intimacy taking place between the two boys', they had bonded so quickly it really must have been love at first sight "I'm never going to leave you…never" feeling suddenly as if she were in a dream Narcissa silently stood up and crept back to her bedroom. As soon as her head touched the pillow she fell into a luxurious sleep…a sleep she hadn't experienced in years.


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting the Weasleys

**Chapter six: meeting the Weasley's**

"Ronald must you eat with your mouth open?" Hermione chided with a disapproving frown on her features.

"What? I'm hungry" at the lame reply Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to chatting to Luna and Ginny whom where also staying at the burrow that Christmas. They had all agreed to be nice to Harry and his new boyfriend since he would do the same for any of them.

"So did Harry describe him?" Luna asked dreamily toying with her long blonde curls.

"He's actually really nice in a freaky emo-sense" Ginny explained tossing her copper locks over her shoulder "I had to witness them come into school on Halloween dressed as a sexy kitten and a playboy bunny" she shuddered lightly at the image before her eyes grew wide "boy I hope they don't dress up as Santa and the elf when they visit" Hermione laughed while Ron visibly gagged.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Harry love are you almost ready?" Lily called up the stairs to his bedroom.

"Nearly!" Harry called back. He was currently struggling to close his trunk completely. "Why do I pack so much crap?" he opened his draw looking for his spare glasses when… "OUCH!" he extracted his hand as saw a small cut gnawed into the tip of his finger. He shoved the digit into his mouth, sucking the metallic blood away. He flicked his bedside lamp on and peered closely inside. Then he understood. His small knife lay nestled within the dark depths of his draw. He pulled the offending object out into the light of his room and sat heavily on the edge of his bed, twiddling the knife in his fingers. His eyes half-closed and his mind went reeling.

**FLASHBACK…**

_"HARRY!" Hermione and Ron banged their fists furiously on the boys' dorm door. "HARRY! OPEN UP!" Harry ignored his friends' calls as he slumped at the bottom of his wardrobe in the corner. He cheeks were burnt with tears and his chest was tight with his ferocious crying._

_"Leave me alone!" he called back in a hysterical sob. He twirled the knife he held daintily in his fingers. He pointed the knife blade-side-down. And pressed the point to his skin. He felt three more tears slipped down his cheeks. The blood slipped through the paper-thin cut. Harry hissed as his blood surfaced._

_"H-A-R-R-Y!!!"_

_"GO AWAY!"_

_"DON'T DO ANYHTING STUPID! PLEASE!" came Hermione's desperate voice. Harry ignored her teary voice. He needed this release. Seven thin cuts later he felt relieved of his burdens. He sighed contently. He was relieved and his two best friends had stopped pounding on the dorm door._

**END FLASHBACK.**

He sighed and replaced he knife safely in his top drawer. He finished packing his bag and soon he was with his parents in their land rover, Lily behind the steering wheel. Harry grinned. She was in her element when she was driving. "Next stop Draco's house!" Lily called checking her hair in the rear-view mirror. She drove further along their road. As soon as she stopped outside Draco's house Harry leapt out of the back door and skidded across the ice-covered path to his front door. He rang the doorbell and rubbed his cold hands as he waited. Soon the door opened and there was Draco in a heavy green day sweater, with long baggy dragon print trousers.

"Morning" Harry beamed.

"Hey" Draco wrapped his free arm around Harry and kissed his red nose "you'd make a cute Rudolph"

"Thanks" Harry giggled. "Isn't you're mum coming with us?" he asked as Draco followed him to the car dragging his trunk with him.

"Hm? Oh no she's going to spend Christmas with her sister in Plymouth"

"Sister…?"

"Andromeda"

"Oh right" Harry and Draco piled into the backseat after stuffing Draco's trunk into the boot. They buckled their seatbelts and huddled close together.

"So what do you kids want to listen to?" James asked turning around to face the two boys'.

"Evanescence" they chorused.

Lily and James laughed as James inserted the CD and 'Bring me to life' sounded out throughout the car.

_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home"_

Lily and James exchanged a smile as Harry and Draco began singing along to the song.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Are they here yet?" Ron asked.

"No" Hermione growled snapping her book shut.

"Are they here yet?" he asked again.

"No" Ginny slurred from her spot sitting upside down on the sofa.

"Are they here yet?"

"No" both girls' chorused in a bored tone.

"Are they here yet?"

Both girl's advanced on him, hands read to strangle him. "THEY'RE HERE!" Luna chimed from her spot on the window seat. They all raced towards the door. "HARRY!" Luna opened the door and threw her arms around Harry's neck. She pressed kisses all over his cheeks. Draco bristled at being ignored. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Um … everyone this is my boyfriend Draco … Draco this is-"

"Hermione, pleased to meet you at last" Hermione beamed shaking Draco's hand warmly.

"I've heard so much about you" Draco smiled brightly.

"Same" Hermione released his hand and stepped aside for Ron to introduce himself.

"I'm Ron, please take care of my little bro"

Draco grinned "Don't worry I will"

"Thank you" they shook hands.

"I'm Luna" Luna pressed a kiss to his cheek making him blush.

"And of course you know Ginny" Harry stated.

"Ah yes the Chav"

"Draco be nice" Harry warned causing his friends' to giggle.

"That's alright Harry I get that a lot" Ginny shook Draco's hand.

"Come on everyone come inside" Molly snapped ushering them all inside in the warm house. "Hello James hello Lily"

"Hello Molly" Lily greeted as she levitated their luggage inside.

"Shall I make some tea?"

"That'll be lovely" James called as kicked the front door shut.

Back in the living room the kids all crowded around Harry. "So how did you guys hook up?" Luna chimed.

"Well it was Harry's first day of school, he strolled in like some gorgeous God, like he is" Harry blushed as Draco grinned and carried on with the story "then that evening after I bought Harry a CD and he kissed me and ran off-"

"HARRY!" Hermione burst out in shock.

Draco cleared his throat and continued, "anyway then my mother invited them over for dinner and well the rest is history"

"No details?" Hermione queried.

"Ah Herms please no details!" Ron wailed covering his ears with his hands. The others laughed as Ron rolled around on the floor covering his ears and whimpering "no details … no details … no details!"


	7. Chapter 7 The Mission Part one

**_Chapter seven: the mission_**

**_Part one: The plan_**

While Harry and Draco slept Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Fred and George gathered around the kitchen table at breakfast and began to devise a plan. "Right so what we need to do is make them the perfect couple for the ball, right?" Hermione looked around at the group. They all nodded their heads.

"But how do we do that?" Ginny asked twirling a strand of copper hair around her fingers.

Hermione sighed ignoring Ginny's question "we also need to help them figure out what to get each other for Christmas"

"How do you know they're having trouble?" Ron asked, tearing his attention away from his enormous breakfast.

Hermione ground her teeth together before looking at her boyfriend "because, unlike you Ronald, I do not have the motional range of a tea spoon, plus I actually listen to Harry when he talks to us in private"

"I do not have the emotional range of a tea spoon!" Ron snapped.

"Of course not Ronnie-kins" Fred patted his shoulder "that's being far too nice … a tea spoon has more sentimentality then you do" The other laughed at this and Ron went back to his breakfast in a sulky mood.

"So I think we should divide into two groups, this can be our Christmas mission!" Hermione squealed.

"Yeah!" George cried punching the air.

"So what are the two teams?" Luna asked dreamily.

"Team one can be the girls team and two can be the boy's team"

"But out of Harry and Draco … who's the girl?" Luna asked.

The others' remained silent. They didn't know. "Whoever submits is the girl," Fred announced.

"But … they haven't …"

"SHIT!!!" cried the twins.

"Then how are we going to figure this out?" Ron asked.

"I know!" Hermione piped.

"Figures" Ron grumbled into his mug.

"Draco can be the girl, as he's more feminine and well … prissy"

"Therefore Harry's the dude?" Ginny cocked her head in confusion.

"Isn't that obvious?" Luna snickered as Ginny swatted her upside the head.

"So Herms where's the list for the mission?" the twins asked.

"Voila!" Hermione unrolled a piece of parchment over the table. Everyone else craned his or her necks to read it.

**_Christmas mission list_**

**_SUBJECT: MAKE HARRY AND DRACO A PERFECT COUPLE_**

_1) Divide into two teams_

_2) Pick team captains_

_3) Take subjects into town and get them some descent robes for the ball_

_4) Discuss their relationship with them_

_5) Team sleepover_

_6) Check out their jealousy meter_

_7) Get subjects a wonderful gift for their partner_

_8) Get subjects dance lessons together (or apart whichever works)_

_9) Get subjects to sing at Karaoke_

_10) Get subjects to kiss under mistletoe_

_11) Get subjects to exchange gifts_

_12) Get subjects to fuck like bunnies_

"EW! HERMIONE! WHY DO WE NEED THE LAST ONE?" Fred and George cried staring down at Hermione in disbelief.

"Us girls' thought it up" Ginny stated proudly.

"But … why?" Fred choked.

"Because to guys screwing each other is so …"

"Nauseating?" Fred asked.

"Grotesque?" George growled.

"VILE?" they chorused.

"HOT!!!" the girls' cried.

**THUD!!!!!!!**

Everyone turned to see Ron's unconscious body on the kitchen floor in a highly painful position. Hermione tutted and shook her head "wimp"

"So who's team captains?" Luna chirruped deciding to change the subject.

"Uh … I think Fred for the guys and me for the girls'" Hermione smiled at her decision.

"Why him?" George raged.

Hermione smiled "because he's older"

"By a minute and twenty-three seconds!!!"

"My point exactly"

"Why not Ron?" Ginny asked.

Everyone gave her a look before looking down at Ron, still unconscious on the floor. Hermione turned to Ginny and blew out a small breath, "I just … don't think he'll be up to it" the group burst out laughing. Hermione copied the list and handed a copy to each member of the little group. "Okay everyone, report back here at 5pm okay?"

"Okay" they chorused taking a copy of the list and departing their separate ways. Poor Ron was left unconscious on the floor. When he woke up however he caught a steamy view of Harry and Draco making out on the kitchen floor across the room.

Ron leapt up and ran for the door "MY EYES! MY POOR SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE EYES!!"

**BANG!!!**

Draco and Harry turned to look and saw Ron unconscious, again, on the kitchen floor. The stupid teen had run from the room with closed eyes, smacked into the wall and rebounded with the collision. "Stupid weasel" Draco muttered

"Now Draco I thought you were going to be nice" Harry chided playfully.

"I am being nice, Harry-kins"

Harry wrinkeld his nose "please don't call me that"

"Anything for you ... pussycat" Draco grinned cheekily before returning to tonguing Harry senseless.


	8. Chapter 8 Into town

**Chapter eight: into town**

When Harry and Draco finally emerged from their bedroom fully dressed the group rushed to the stairs and then stared up with wide eyes. Hermione shook her head at what they were wearing. "I don't see how wearing all that black and chains is going to do you any good"

Harry and Draco looked down at what they were wearing. Harry was dressed in black skinny jeans that clung to his arse, according to Draco, black net gloves up to his elbows and a "blood" spattered black shirt with "_**DISTURB AND DIE**_" ripped across it. There were also large slashes in the shirt, exposing Harry's pearly skin. Draco however was wearing red chain trousers, knee-length buckle boots and a fishnet black T-Shirt with a black vest beneath it. Both boys' had buckled bracelets hanging from their thin wrists and had their hair gelled, albeit in different styles. Harry had gelled his hair up into a forest of short spikes only leaving his fringe plastered against half his face, whereas Draco had done the same with his fringe but gelled his hair in straight spike around his face. Both boys' eyes stood out with the vibrant eyeliner they both wore. Hermione shook her head snapping herself out of her reverie. Ginny was practically drooling as the boys' thundered down the stairs, their boots making enough noise to wake the dead. "Alright everyone let's go!" Fred yelled merrily shuffling into his cloak and stepping out of the door.

They all filed out of the door. Luna cast a look over her shoulder "you look very pretty today, Harry, so do you Draco"

Draco felt a pinkish tinge colour his cheeks as he shrugged his cloak on "is she always so …"

"Strange?" Harry supplied closing the front door behind them as they left.

"Yeah"

"Pretty much. Why? Does it bother you?"

"No it's just … peculiar"

"You'll get used to it"

"I guess" Draco grumbled as they made their way through the front gates and stopped just outside the front yard. "Why are we stopping?"

The others huddled around them so that they were in a tight circle. Hermione cleared her throat "well we were thinking that since the ministry ball is coming up, and we're all invited, that we should go shopping for some new robes"

Harry groaned "but I'm sick of being hounded for being 'Harry Potter the boy who lived'"

"I know sweetie" Hermione stroked his arm, causing Draco to growl low in his throat but covered it up with a coughing fit when Harry glared at him "but we thought we might as well while the sales are on"

Harry eyed the girls bubbling with excitement "this is also another excuse for you girls to shopping again isn't it?"

"No" Hermione looked too scandalised to be believable. Harry stared her down. "Maybe a little itty bit"

Harry sighed "there's no way to change your mind, is there?"

"Nope" chimed all three girls'.

Harry sighed, "fine we'll go"

"Woah! Where do you two think you're going?" the twins asked as Harry and Draco began to walk in the direction of town.

"Into town?" Draco shrugged, looking confused.

"Not like that you aren't, girls are going to one side of town, boys' to the other, meet up for lunch at noon and then switch sides" Ginny giggled like a sheep on speed.

Draco shuffled away from Ginny, a frightened look on his pale features. He shrugged "alright; girls team and boys' team I take it?"

"Yep" Ron grinned. "But whose team is Harry going with and whose team is Draco going with?" Ron's quirky tone only suggested one thing. He knew the teams, and the boys' were not going to like it.

"I'm not going to like this, am I Harry?" Draco whispered into Harry's ear as his silver eyes darted from each persons face to the next.

Harry shook his head and patted Draco's shoulder "no you're not"

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate you all" Draco growled lamely as he sulked in the middle of the girly trio as they chaperoned him from shop to shop trying to buy various things, including those on their secret mission list.

"Aw you don't mean that do you Drakie, you wouldn't want to hurt our feelings would you?" Ginny cooed as though she were talking to a four-year-old.

This really annoyed Draco "as long as it is you I'm hurting I don't really mind so much"

"Of course you don't"

"I repeat 'I hate you all'" the girls merely giggled as they steered the reluctant blonde towards another clothes shop. They appearred not to mind Draco's words as he was 'emo' and it was in his 'nature'. They asssumed it was all part of his 'get-up' as his words held no real malice. They were just walking past a cluster of small shops when Draco noticed something out of the corner of his eye. He began to move towards it.

"Draco? Where are you going?" However Draco didn't seem to hear Hermione's voice as his feet guided him towards the muggle hair salon. He was standing in front of the window gazing into this paradise, this muggle heaven of hair. The hairstyles pinned to the window were so … _him_! "Draco?"

He spun around, a goofy grin on his pink lips "I know what I'm doing for Harry!" he squealed and bounced inside the barbershop, the girls packing in behind him.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I hate you all" Harry grumbled as the twins carried him by his arms across the road towards the sweet shop.

"Of course you do Harry-" Fred grinned.

George flicked on his own goofy grin "-And we're a babbling-"

"-Bumbling-"

"-Band of-"

"-Baboons!"

Harry couldn't help but chuckle as they set him down on the icy pavement and made to go inside the sweet shop. That's when it caught his eye, a small parlour. Small, cosy, dark and totally … _him_! He broke out into his own grin. "Harry, mate, are you coming in or what?" Ron queried from the doorway.

Harry jerked his head to face Ron "I know what I'm doing for Draco!" he chimed skidding over towards the parlour, Ron and the twins hot on his heels.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"So how did shopping go?" Hermione asked as they settled down in a warm cushiony café, their hoard of shopping bags nestled beneath the table, their cups of tea, coffee and hot chocolate nursed within their hands.

"Brilliant" Ron perked up as he sipped his coffee, his nose tinged red. Hermione giggled and blushed when she noticed this. Ron looked at her "what?"

"Nothing, just … you'd make a cute Rudolf"

"Huh … who's Rudolf?"

"Muggle thing" Harry and Hermione piped in sync, with a smile. Ron cocked an eyebrow as he returned to his cookie and coffee.

Harry suddenly noticed Draco was wearing a huge fuzzy fur hat with the earflaps clamped down "hey drakie what's with the headgear?"

Draco blushed slightly "ahem … brain freeze?" the rest of the tables occupants snickered, on the boys' part, and giggled, on the girls' part as they actually know what had been done.

"Hmm it's getting dark now," Fred observed, before glancing over at his twin.

"Think we should call it a day, we got basically everything we need?" George ventured.

"Home?" Luna asked, her voice sounding retired and sleepy. The other's agreed, as they were all pretty tired too. So they paid the waitress and filed out of the café and into the bitter cold winds that clawed at their cloaks and froze their noses a vibrant shade of scarlet. The twins were laughing their heads off, especially as they had just finished a mini-snowball fight and now George was dragging Fred towards the burrow by his ankles, leaving a small trench along the pathway, Fred flaring his arms out and cursing all the way. Ginny and Luna walked as a pair, arms wrapped around their bodies, shopping bags hanging from their elbows and talking somewhat loudly over the roaring winds. Hermione and Ron were huddled together as they walked, Ron offering to carry Hermione's many bags (and later regretting it). Then came Draco and Harry who were also cuddled into one another as they walked and both bursting with a secret anticipation as they both had something to show the other when they reached home.


	9. Chapter 9 Team Sleepover!

**Chapter nine: team sleepovers!!!**

As the hoard of teenagers trampled in through the front door Lily and Molly began fussing over them, worrying about their "red ears and noses" and "the thickness of their jumpers" according to them Draco was the only sensible one wearing the giant poofy hat! They were, however, grateful when Lily and James helped Molly to peal their sodden cloaks and sweaters from their bodies. They all stood shivering in the hallway while James conjured up some heated towels that were charmed to stay warm for a good few hours, which would be enough time for the feeling to come back to the teens' numb bodies. In the kitchen Lily helped Molly prepare some hot chocolate and marshmallows for their children.

"So Lille's how are things with James?" Molly asked in a slightly hushed tone.

Lily conjured up a silencing charm around themselves, so as not to be heard. Her shoulders slumped and her expression became forlorn "they're okay, its just … James is being summoned to the ministry an awful lot and its stressing Harry out"

Molly frowned at the statement "I can't imagine why he would be called to the Ministry. As far as I'm aware there's nothing major going on over there right now"

Lily's head snapped up from the mug she was filling with boiling water. Her eyes flashed a menacing green as she drew in a deep breath and mentally counted to ten to drain her anger down. She pinched the bridge of her nose "if I was like those paranoid muggle women, I'd be under the suspicion that he is having an affair"

Molly sighed, deep in thought "well by the sounds of it he has been disappearing a lot lately"

"That's true" Lily looked up towards the living room where she had a clear view of Harry cuddled up with Draco on the sofa, snuggled up in their towel, Draco for some reason still wearing the giant fur hat "it's just … Harry has only just gotten his family back, if we were to divorce of something … who knows what it would do to him"

"Maybe you should talk to Harry about things?" Molly suggested as she summoned a bag of marshmallows.

"Maybe" Lily murmured stirring the darkening liquid with a spoon. Back in the living room the feeling had begun to return to the teenagers bones just in time for them to hold their cocoa cups. Lily watched from the kitchen doorway. She sighed. Maybe she was just being paranoid. She bit her lip as she walked in, a forced smile plastered on her delicate rosy lips and nestled herself in the armchair with James.

A little while later Molly glanced at the clock "oh my dears, you were out late, time for bed"

"Okay" groaned the teenagers as they wrapped their towels tighter around themselves and shuffled up the stairs.

At the third landing Ron, Harry, Fred and George said 'goodnight' to the girls as they traipsed up towards the attic, with George grumbling all the way about "why do we have to sleep in the attic? We're all over six feet long the attic isn't that bloody big" the girls, and Draco, merely their heads and filed into the girls' room.

"Are you sure your mum won't skin me alive if there's a guy in your room?" Draco asked wearily. He had heard from Harry about Mrs. Weasley's wrath and he was reluctant to face it.

Ginny giggled as she conjured up four sleeping bags "yeah it'll be fine, since you're gay and all"

Draco narrowed his eyes at Ginny. He liked her less and less with each passing second. Instead of voicing his negative thoughts he feigned a smile "good to know" he grabbed his pyjamas and went across the landing into the bathroom to get changed. Just because he was gay didn't mean he wanted three girls to flash their tits at him. The thought alone made him cringe. He bolted the door shut and stripped from his towel and boxers. He eyed the shower wearily before leaning inside and turning the hot tap on. The warm water sent tingles up and down his arm, and his pale skin broke out in goose pimples. He shivered and ducked his head under the hot torrent. The water felt heavenly on his cold body. He hadn't realised how cold he actually was until the water soaked him thoroughly. After a nice long soak he stepped out of the spray and charmed his hair dry. He looked into the mirror and frowned. "Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for Harry now would we?" he asked his reflection.

"Indeed not little one" his reflection winked back at him.

Draco rolled his eyes and cast a long-lasting glamour on his hair. The silky strands flared up and when they settled down they glimmered the same platinum blonde, as they had been that morning. Smiling satisfactorily Draco changed into his pyjamas, draped the towel over his shoulder and crossed the hall to the girls bedroom. He was about to reach for the doorknob, thought better against it, and gingerly knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Ginny giggled.

"Pinocchio" Draco spat back clenching his fists tightly. This girl was really getting on his nerves. _Slutty little chav! _he mentally sneered as his lips curled back in a sneer. Oh how he would love to just grab that filthy red hair and slowly draw his wand across her throat, and watch as her blood dripped out ... drop ... by drop ... by drop ... _NO! _he slapped himself across the face _no killing your boyfriends' best friends' little sister _he thought for another second _unless you're asked to._

"Who?"

He growled again as Hermione, and surprisingly, Luna laughed at Ginny "muggle cartoon" Luna replied through giggles.

"Can I come in or not?" Draco snapped impatiently.

He heard footsteps on the other side of the door. It swung inwards to reveal Luna wearing a pale blue nightshirt and long lilac pyjama bottoms. She smiled dreamily at him. He smiled back. She leant against the doorframe eying him up and down, and then she giggled again.

"You know if I was straight I'd dig you"

Draco was stunned into a wide-eyed silence "w-what the fuck?"

Luna went to sit on the end of Ginny's bed again. She looked at Draco as though this conversation was an every day occurrence for her, which it most likely was. She shrugged her shoulders "I'm gay too"

Draco blinked several times before shaking his head "um … that's great actually because I have a gay cousin who's looking for someone"

"Long-term?"

"Yeah"

"Aw thank you Draco that would be lovely," Luna flashed him an angelic smile. He melted. He was sure his cousin would like her. He perched himself on the end of Ginny's bed with the other girls' and they started chatting.

"Oh Draco what have you done to your hair?" Hermione cried pointing at his blonde locks.

"Don't stress Hermione, it's a glamour, so I don't have to wear that poncy hat all the time" the girls giggled.

"Aw Draco I thought it looked cute" Hermione grinned.

Draco scowled at her "whatever" he drew his knees up to his chin and pouted.

"Aw no wonder Harry's head over heels in love with you" Hermione cooed, "you are just too cute!"

"Yeah, yeah" Draco pushed her hands down smiling lightly.

**_Meanwhile up in the boys' room …_**

"H-a-r-r-y! Show me again!" Ron squealed bouncing on his bed.

The twins, who were sharing the ultimate king seized bed, shared a look "you know Ron-" George began.

"-If you keep saying that-"

"-Not only will we get the wrong idea-"

"-But your girlfriend downstairs-"

"-Might do-"

"-Too!" they chimed together.

Harry snickered as Ron blushed as red as his hair. "Aw don't tease him," Harry laughed looking over at the twins'. He leapt over onto Ron's bed and ruffled his hair "we wouldn't want little won-won to blush himself to death"

Ron smacked Harry's arm away and shoved him off the bed. Harry landed with a thump and a howl of laughter "not so hard Ron … it's still fresh"

"WRONG!!!" yelled the twins as they threw the pillows, hitting both Harry and Ron square in the head. They all laughed and leapt up on the beds throwing pillows at one another. After a while they settled down and Harry asked the question he'd been dreading.

"So … what do you guys think about Draco?"

The Weasley boys' exchanged a glance "well it's not that we don't like him Harry" Ron began "it's just …"

"It's just what?" Harry blurted, panicking.

"It's too soon to judge" Fred stated.

"But so far we think he's pretty awesome!" George grinned "I mean have you seen the blokes taste in clothes, damn Harry" George whistled.

Harry grinned before the huge mass of feathers caught his eye "what should we do with this lot?"

"Don't worry I'll fix it" Fred stated and with a flick of his wand the feathers disappeared.

"Where did you send them?" Ron asked his face finally returning to its normal colour.

"Just a little place I like to call 'fluffy land'" Fred shared a secret look with his twin, whose own grin stretched from ear to ear.

**_Back downstairs …_**

"Ooh look guys it's snowing inside" Luna smiled looking at the mass of feathers swirling down from the ceiling. The others watched as the girl stood up and began to slowly twirl in circles in the middle of the floor, her arms outstretched as the feathers raining gently down on her.

Draco looked over at Hermione "where did the feathers come from?"

"F-R-E-D!!!" Ginny's yell startled all of them, and caused Draco to tumble backwards off of the bed and onto the floor. He leant up on his elbow and rubbed the back of his head. Hermione was looking over the edge of the bed at him. He only just managed to focus his vision again in time to see Ginny storm out of the bedroom.

"What was all that about?" Draco asked as he settled back down on the bed, feathers having been vanished by Hermione.

"Probably another pillow fight from the boys'"

"This happens a lot I'm guessing?"

"Now and again" Hermione shrugged with a smile.

Ginny walked back into the room half-slamming the door behind her "sorted" she smiled broadly.

Hermione scowled "what did you do to them?" she asked in a somewhat bored tone.

"Nothing" Ginny pretended to look offended but Hermione stared her down "seriously I didn't do anything … except …"

"Except … what?" Draco asked slowly.

"Enchanted wedgies" she mumbled "they only last for half an hour though!" she added quickly as though it would make the situation any better.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOW!" all heads turned up to the ceiling where the attic was and continuous screams and yelps could be heard. They all snickered as they listened to boys' yelp and run about for the next half an hour.

"I think I'll go to bed" Ginny yawned as she opened up a sleeping bag and shuffled inside. Hermione did the same in the sleeping bag next to Ginny.

Luna and Draco shared a glance and a smile. He cleared his throat, opened out an arm and indicated the sleeping bag on Ginny's other side "ladies first"

"Shouldn't you go first, then?" she teased lightly as she slid into the sleeping bag. Draco gave a weak glare before shuffling into the sleeping bag at the end. Hermione flicked her wand muttering 'nox' and the lights blinked out. It wasn't until the clock read 12:02am half an hour later, did Luna speak up again "hey Draco?"

"Mm?" Draco rolled onto his side so they were facing each other through the dim light.

"What's your cousin like?"

"Well she's pale with big blue eyes and long sleek black hair, everyone avoids her though because she's sort of … well …"

"Different?"

"Yeah" Draco looked down at Luna "you'll love her, I know you will"

"I'm sure I will" Luna smiled. The two shared a small smile before wriggling down in their separate sleeping bags and closing their eyes to the world.


	10. Chapter 10 Red in the snow

_**Chapter ten: Red in the snow**_

James lay on his back wide-awake staring up at the spotless ceiling of one of the Weasley's many spare rooms. He listened to the noises coming from the children above them. He let out an exasperated sigh. Lily was beginning to suspect him, he was sure of it. The way she would snuggle up to him and make a point in front of everyone by taking his hand, kissing him or ruffling his hair. In all fairness she was a lovely woman. But he couldn't tell her. He heard footsteps coming up the staircase. He rolled over onto his back and slammed his eyelids shut. The door to the spare room opened and then shut quietly. Soft footsteps drew closer over the soft carpet. A weight rested onto the mattress making it sink slightly before a firm hand jolted his shoulder. "Wake up," hissed a voice. It was a female voice however it did not belong to Lily. "Get up you dick I know you're not asleep"

"Alright, alright" James held up his hands in self-defence as he turned back around to face whoever it was. He inwardly groaned at the sight of Molly Weasley. "What's wrong Molly?"

"Lily is downstairs"

"Very observant, Molly, as always" James replied sarcastically. He was really in no mood to hear about Lily at the moment.

Molly slapped him upside the head her eyes blaring death at him "Get. Up. And. Go. And. Talk. To. Her." when James made no attempt to move she shouted "NOW!"

James bolted from the bedroom. If he had learnt anything from his years in Hogwarts it would be that you do not mess with Molly Weasley, on ANY basis. He caught his breath when he neared the living room. That's when he saw her, a silhouette against the pale moonlight streaming in through the window. The silver of the moon highlighted the dark auburn of her fiery hair. Her arms were folded against her chest. When she turned to face him he caught sight of the glittery tear tracks that was fallen down her smooth cheeks. Her emerald eyes cut deeply into his heart. "I thought we were happy," she stated simply.

"Lily?" James took a step forward.

"We were finally happy!" Lily yelled her chest heaving beneath her white dressing gown.

"What has gotten into you?" James demanded taking hold of her wrists that had began to beat his muscular chest. He held them away from his face. Her body lurched as though to attack him again but he held her away to keep himself safe from any harm.

"We finally get our son back! We're finally a normal family! And you go and do THIS!"

"What exactly have I done?"

"Oh don't act innocent with me!"

_**Upstairs…**_

"Draco?"

"Mmm?"

"Draco?"

"Wha?"

"Harry's parent's are fighting," whispered Hermione.

Draco jerked up and then collapsed back onto his pillow "should I … should I tell him?"

Hermione paused for a second, thinking "not just yet lets listen and see where it goes" Draco stood up and clumsily wobbled over to where Hermione sat by the door.

**_Downstairs…_**

Lily was flung forcefully onto the sofa and punched in the stomach. She wailed loudly an arm clutching her abdomen as she leant forwards in the chair, her hair spilling around her waxen features like strings of fire, as blood dribbled through her lips. She sobbed as she peered up through her hair at James. "W-what was s-she l-l-like?" James spun back around to face his wife but made no comment. "Was she good?" Lily was shaking with anger now.

"I have no idea what you're-"

"WAS SHE GOOD?!"

James let out a sigh "no she wasn't"

"Funny how things work out" Lily stood up and brushed her hair out of her eyes "you want something so much you'd ruin your own life to have it and then when you finally get it, its nothing like you imagined in fact" she sneered up into James' face "you wish you had never bothered!"

**SMACK!**

Lily backup into the doorframe and clutched it for support. She raised a hand to her stinging cheek "you bastard!"

Hermione clasped a hand over her mouth as she peered out through the banisters. She turned to Draco "you have to get Harry!" Draco bolted up the stairs to the fifth floor. He tried the door handle but it was locked tight. He started banging on the woodwork. Meanwhile as Draco tore up the stairs Lily was dragged out of the front door by the hair, her heels creating trenches in the snow.

"Let go of me!!!" she screamed trying to claw his hands off of her hair.

He grabbed her chin and wrenched it sideways so that she was facing him, her eyes angry with tears. And he uttered one word. One word that had haunted Lily her whole life. "Mudblood" and without another word he squeezed her throat until she was gaspng for breath, her lips and cheeks turning blue as he drove her into the ground. Finally he let go and her head lolled sideways into the icy cold snow. He spat down beside her where a small stain of blood mingle with her red hair, before turning on his heel and apparating away.

"HARRY!" no answer "HARRY!" a small scuffling noise and then the door opened to reveal a very bleary eyed Harry, a red faced Ron and agitated twins "good. COME ON!" he grabbed Harry's wrist and dragged him down the stairs. However by the time they reached the living room it was … empty.

Harry looked from side to side scanning the room "mother?" no reply. He began to lose himself. "MOTHER?" there was no answer from the silent still living room. That's when he noticed the front door standing wide open, gallons of snow pouring onto the welcome mat. Harry bolted out into the snow barefoot.

"Harry!" Draco ran out after him. When he got outside he saw Harry peering over something that he couldn't quite make-out. The grey sky and the white snow were making him dizzy and sick. Harry sank to his knees and let out an ear-splitting cry. Draco fell down beside him and screamed, falling back onto his arse in shock. Lily's head was being cradled in Harry's lap as he wept over her bruised body. Her dark red hair weaved in and out of the snow in a puddle that looked alarmingly like blood. Her pale features blended with the snow it merely looked like Harry was cradling a pile of snow with two large green eyes and pale blue lips dropped onto it.

"Harry lets get her back inside" came Mrs. Weasley's voice. Having broken through the force field James had created over her bedroom door, she now levitated Lily graciously inside. Harry followed her inside, Draco at his side, his pale arms wrapped tightly around Harry's shoulders.

"Will she be alright Molly?" Hermione asked her body shaking with fear, although not as much as Harry's.

Molly nodded "she's still breathing so I'll take her up to her room and floo in a medi-witch from St. Mungo's" Once inside Molly levitated Lily upstairs to her room while all the children crowded around Harry in the living room. Hermione flicked her wand and lit the fire. She took his hand and caressed it.

"Are you alright Harry?" he shook his head and buried himself deeper into Draco's warm body. Hermione bit her bottom lip. She rubbed his shoulder and made a signal to the other's to leave the couple alone on the sofa. In turn, she too retreated upstairs to bed. Harry stood up and wondered over to the kitchen in a daze.

"Harry?" Draco queried as Harry mutely nuzzled himself within Draco's lap and handed him a piece of paper.

"Read this for me" he pleaded his voice exhausted and small.

Draco took the piece of paper and cleared his throat "Death list …death list?" he looked down at Harry who gazed into his eyes without really seeing anything "Harry you don't honestly want me to read this do you?" Harry nodded "Very well. 1) Voldemort. 2) Bellatrix Lestrange. 3) Crabbe. 4) Goyle. 5) Peter Pettigrew …"

Twenty-two minutes later …

"…1876) Prof. Binns. 1877) Prof. Lockhart and finally the newest addition number 1878) James Potter" Draco folded the piece of paper and threw it onto the coffee table "you can be very dark Harry Potter" Draco nuzzle his neck affectingly.

"I know" Harry leant into the feel of Draco's warm lips, his eyelids growing heavy, and the memory of his mother's frozen body, for the time-being, forgotten "and you wouldn't have me any other way"


	11. Chapter 11 Not the best Place

**Chapter eleven: not the best of places**

Draco stirred awake. The crisp cool air that surfed down the chimney sent the bright fire quivering. He felt the same way. His eyes drifted from the fire to the small piece of folded parchment on the table. He shook his head with a small smile. His Harry was a mystery. A mystery that he loved to dive into. It had been five days since James had attacked Lily but thankfully she was recovering well and had returned home for the remainder of the holidays. Harry was immensely happy about this change of events. Draco peered down at Harry nestled against his chest, sleeping soundly. He couldn't be happier. As carefully as he could he untangled himself from Harry's limbs and trotted up to the bathroom on the third landing. He felt the sudden urge for a shower. He was about to close the bathroom door when-

"You don't honestly think that you're going to shower without me do you?"

Draco turned, a slow smile spreading on his lips, to face Harry "now whatever put that ridiculous thought into your head, my love?"

Harry slowly swaggered forward his head bent to hide his growing smile and his arms folded across his chest "don't get cocky Draco" Harry breathed stepping up to his boyfriend and grabbing his cock through his pyjama bottoms "it doesn't become you"

"I'll _be coming_ all over the floor in a minute if you don't remove your hand from my cock"

"Just remember don't get cocky"

"And here I was thinking you liked me when I was … _cocky_" Draco licked his lips seductively as he thrust his growing erection against Harry's hips. Harry giggled and smacked his arse before lowering his mouth over Draco's neck and beginning to suck on the pale flesh. "Ah … H-Harry!" Draco moaned tilting his head back to rest on the doorframe.

"Shh, Shh" Harry smiled while Draco bit his lip to stop himself from moaning again "lets go into the bathroom" Harry pushed Draco backwards into the bathroom and hastily locked the door and put a locking charm on it before tearing of Draco's trousers and guiding him to sit on the edge of the bath tub. He eyed Draco's throbbing erection with a deep inhuman hunger before taking the member in his mouth and slowly licking at the head. Draco's body twitched beneath his touch as he gripped Draco's thighs with his hands and deep throated his erection at a frantic speed. Draco quivered, his hand burying itself in Harry's hair and forcing him further down over his pulsing erection.

"Yes Harry that's it! Oh Merlin fuck thats it!" he thrust his hips higher, and revelled in the feel of Harry's hot throat convulsing around him. He let out another cry as Harry released his cock with a wet pop and gently flipped him over on his back. Draco was brought back to reality when he felt his cock literally shiver with the cold and absence of Harry's burning mouth.

"H-Harry-"

"Yes?"

"Give it to me nice and hard"

"I was planning on it" Harry smirked as he buried his tongue deep within his lover's entrance. Draco braced one hand on the bathtub while his other hand slowly stroked his twitching length.

"Oh yes!" he hissed as Harry pounded a finger within him. He rocked his hips backwards onto the probing digit faster and faster "Yesss!"

Harry removed his finger and aligned himself at Draco's rear "are you ready?"

"Y-yes" the quivering Draco replied, his left arm braced against the cool china of the tub shaking dramatically.

"It's going to be rough I've kindda lube-less"

"I prefer things rough!" Harry slowly sheathed his cock within his lover's tight body and paused giving Draco time to adjust. "Move" Harry obeyed and slowly began to rock against Draco's beautiful body, glistening in a thin sheen of sweat. "Ahh, Ahh yes Harry-Oh! Fuck yes! Faster! Mmm like that Harry Yes!"

"Merlin Draco you're so tight!"

"More…pleasurable!"

"Oh yes baby that's hot!" Harry hissed as he folded his own body over Draco's. He drew an arm around the blonde's waist and found said blonde's hand already wrapped around his raging cock and thrusting at an alarming rate. He stopped Draco's hand mid-stroke and whispered in his ear "let me handle that" Draco didn't say anything as Harry took hold of his cock and started pumping up and down while he also pumped into him from behind, all Draco could do was rock his own hips into his boyfriends' and brace his two weak quivering arms on the cold tiled floor and scream in utter passion for his Harry.

"Harry … Harry …" Draco's hand jerked around to grab Harry's arse and force him deeper within his entrance making him scream in more pleasure than any one human being can possess.

"Oh Draco you're so tight!"

"H-A-R-R-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**_In the unconscious yet warped mind of Ginny Weasley …_**

_"Ginny will you marry me?" a gorgeously non-emo Harry Potter asked bending down on one knee and offering her the largest sapphire ring she'd ever laid eyes on (not that she'd laid eyes on any piece of expensive jewellery anyway)._

_"Oh yes Harry I will!" she shoved the ring on her finger and threw herself into his lap while unbuttoning his trousers and lifting up her dress. No knickers! She knew he would do it tonight! She slowly lowered herself on top of his and began to rock as his cock pumped into her. She clutched his hair and uncovered her breasts as hissed as he sucked on her erect nipples. "That's is Harry! Harder!"_

"_Oh ginny you're so tight"_

"_H-A-R-R-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

"H-A-R-R-Y!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginny jerked awake. Surely she was hearing things? She shook her head to clear it and then began to make her way towards the bathroom. Due to sleep and just waking up Ginny was completely deaf to the slapping sounds and moans of pleasure issuing from the bathroom. She opened the door and stopped wide-eyed. She was in a nightmare. Harry Potter's cock was fully sheathed and leaking cum into Draco's Malfoy's tight red arse! She was not seeing this! She was NOT SEEING THIS! She rubbed her eyes. Nope. SHE WAS STILL SEEING THIS!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harry and Draco turned to face her. Before Harry could open his mouth Draco piped up "Ginny could you please stop gawking at MY boyfriend, close the door and fuck the hell off. In case you hadn't noticed I've been a bad boy and Harry's punishing me. Aren't you … _Master?_" Draco hissed his tongue flicking out along Harry's neck making the younger boy shiver.

"Naughty boy" Harry smacked Draco's arse lightly before turning to Ginny and flicking his wand "Expelliarmus!" the girl flew out of the bathroom and hit the opposite wall. She picked herself up, dusted down her orange hair and ran back to her bedroom in a pure state of shock. Harry quickly locked the door. And sighed as he came at last inside Draco and they both collapsed onto the floor. Harry rested his head between Draco's smooth pale shoulder blades. "That was so …"

"Hot!!!"

"Yeah" Harry slid out of Draco and allowed the older boy to turn beneath him before he collapsed on top of him.

Draco lazily toyed with the messy mass of Harry's black hair "you don't mind that Im a tight fit do you?"

"No like you said…more pleasurable"

"Good"

"Now how about that shower?"

"Anything you say … _master_" Harry grinned as Draco stepped under the hot spray. Oh yes he definitely was going to enjoy this.

When Ginny returned to the girl's bedroom Luna and Hermione were already awake ... except not in the way Ginny would have hoped. She stood in the doorway her brown eyes wide with goodness-knows-what as she watched Hermione massaging her bare breasts and rubbing her clit while Luna licking her warm cum from between her thighs. "Oh Hermione you're so hot!"

Hermione turned over slid her legs apart her figners deep within her pussy, cum spilling down her legs. Both girls' ignored Ginny as Hermione shoved her fingers deeper. "Fuck my arse Luna!" Ginny was not hearing this! SHE WASN'T HEARING THIS! And yet she watched, horrified. as Luna knelt up rested an arm on Hermione's back for support, slicked her middle finger with saliva before pushing the digit deep within Hermione's tight entrance. "L-U-N-A!" Luna rubbed Hermione's entrance her tongue slicking both entrances until they were shiny and wet before fastening a strap-on dildo about her and thrusting the pink dick forcefully into Hermione's arse. "Oh yes!" Hermione rocked beneath her roommate. Luna smacked the older girls' arse.

"Come for me Hermione! Come for me that's it baby" She sat back on her heels and pulled Hermione backwards onto her waist while bucking her hips upwards. "Oh gods your so tight!" Once both girls' came Luna slid out of Hermione's arse and kissed her swollen entrance along with a long savouring straightened up and smakced the odler girl's arse "good girl"

**THUD!**

Ginyn awoke bleary-eyed in her bed in the same position she had been in beroe. She looked up to see Hermione and Luna staring down at her. For a moment she felt sick and then looking at thier innocent faces she assumed what it must have been. A nightmare. That's all it was. "Morning" she smiled meekly.

"Gods you've had a nasty bump to the head" Hermione stated rubbing Ginny's scalp.

"W-what happened?" Ginny whispered.

"You sort of had a fit" Luna stated "thrashing about saying 'Harry...Harry!' and '...Luna and Hermione?' It sounded pretty weird"

"So I ... I just ahd a nightmare?"

"Yep and on Christmas morning too tch tch" Hermione smiled sweelty. "This is meant to be a happy time"

"Oh I'm definately happy now" Ginny bounced out of bed and made for the door. How could she have thought that Luna and Hermione were fucking each other when Hermione was shagging her brother. She shuddered at the imagery but it was better than the one of Luna and Hermione. However if she had turned to see the look that entered both girls' eyes as she left she would and witnessed the next sentences...

"While she'd in the bathroom ... I'm wearing the dildo-"

"Oh no Granger this time I'm going to fist you ... in both entrances" Hermione smiled spread her legs and pulled Luna down into a throbbing kiss, proceeding to fuck on Ginny's bed.

... She may have considered different.


	12. Chapter 12 Sienna Malfoy

_**Chapter twelve: Sienna Malfoy**_

While the hoard of over-excited teens examined their presents in the huge living room, Molly went into the kitchen followed by Lily and they started making breakfast for everyone. Hermione had evidently bought everyone a book suited perfectly to their personalities, which everyone seemed to love, Ginny had gotten everyone cheap plastic jewellery which were later buried in the snow, Ron gave everyone some form of sports gear, Luna had made everyone gnargle charms, the twins obviously gave everyone vouchers to use at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, and Harry and Draco had given everyone shirts autographed by one of their favourite bands "_**The blackout**_". "Okay guys lets see your presents to each other" Luna chirruped.

Draco blushed sheepishly and stood up as he turned to face Harry. He pointed his wand at his head and with a smile said, "you said I'd look better this way"

**POOF!**

Harry smacked a hand over his mouth. He stood up and as if in a trance began threading his fingers through Draco's bright auburn locks "Draco" he breathed unable to find anything else to say. Draco grinned as he pressed a kiss to Harry's nose.

"Like it?"

"You look so _hot_"

"Harry why don't you show Draco what you got?"

Harry bit his bottom lip before slowly removing his "_**Blackout**_" T-Shirt. He rolled his shoulders slightly as they ached from sleeping on the sofa for four nights in a row and turned so that his bare chest was within Draco's line of view. Draco choked back on tears. "H-Harry" he was shocked with this gift. It was so sweet and beautiful. Three thick pale grey tears washed down Draco's cheeks, as there on Harry's chest was a thick black heart made out of two roses with sharp thorns, and in the middle against a shaded grey background was Draco's face, along with his new hairstyle. The tattoo Draco flashed a pearly smile at the room and above the heart the words glittered "_**YOU WILL ALWAYS BE IN MY HEART**_" and below the heart two words caused two more tears to run grey lines down Draco's cheeks "_**MY DRACO**_".

"Aw Draco don't cry" Harry smiled sweetly trying to hide his own tears. He wiped a tear track away "you're eyeliner will run even more"

"I … I d-don't c-care" Draco wrapped Harry up in his arms "I love you Harry, this is the best present I've ever gotten" he sobbed against Harry's tan shoulder. Harry smiled and stroked the older boys' hair as the other occupants of the room smiled sweetly. Once the tears had subsided Draco hastily wiped his ash coloured cheeks until they were glowing a pale pink and began to read the rather interesting book that Hermione had bought for him. Harry went out into the kitchen to help with breakfast.

"Good morning mum how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright" Lily beamed her usual large smile from where she sat perched on top of the Weasley's, counter much like a small child. She clapped her hands together "Draco is so sweet permanently dying his hair for you" she ruffled his hair making it twice as messy.

"Yeah he's perfect" Harry replied dreamily.

"Takes after Narcissa in that department"

Harry chuckled "I guess you're right" he pecked his mother on the cheek.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Who the f-?"

"Draco! Language!" Harry warned witha small smile.

"Sorry MOTHER" Draco snipped at Harry "but seriously are you expecting guests?" he asked Mr. Weasley who frowned at the door before getting up form his chair and going to open it.

"Yes?" he asked opening the door to the cold air.

"Hello Mr Weasley" came a small voice "may I come in?"

"Uh … yes" Arthur stepped to one side to let in a small girl of about Ginny and Luna's age. She had inhumanly pale hair, powder blue eyes and the sleekest black hair anyone had ever seen.

She smiled gratefully up at Arthur "thank you so much, Mr Weasley"

Draco frowned and slowly stood up but soon he was smiling "well, well, well Sienna Malfoy what are you doing here?"

The girl spun around and smiled kindly up at Draco before accepting the hug "I came here to see you, angel" she squeezed him and let go "your mother told me where you were"

"Ahh that explains it" he led her into the living room "everyone this is my cousin, Sienna Malfoy, the one I told you about"

"Finally another member for the girls' team" Ginny squealed.

"But then the teams will be uneven" stated Luna. Sienna glanced over at Luna and smiled slightly.

"Hmm you have a point," Ron thought for a moment. He creased his brow until his face shone red.

"Ron don't strain yourself" Fred patted his siblings' shoulder and received a death glare in return. "Ronniekins the fourth has a point-"

"-The teams are now uneven" George feigned a dramatic sniff.

Sienna chuckled lightly "you guys really are funny"

"Why thank you" the twins chorused and bowed low with a grin. Sienna smiled again.

Draco clapped his hands "right so what do we do?"

"About what?" Hermione asked.

"THE TEAMS!" Draco rubbed his temples "and here I was thinking you would be the smart one out of us lot" Hermione shot his a mock-glare before flicking her wand and getting rid of all the wrapping paper. "So seriously what should we do today?"

"Well how about a snowball war outside?" Fred suggested "its perfect weather for it"

"Really I hadn't realised since IT WAS SNOWING!" Ron growled bouncing up and ramming his maroon woolly hat over his ears. The others followed suit and soon they were racing down the large hill. Draco nestled himself behind Harry and kicked away from the edge. The cold air smacked their faces pink as they zoomed down the hill, arms flaring and cheering at the top of their lungs. At the end of the hill they snubbed their sledge on an upturned stone and were sent flying! Draco landed several metres away on the edge of the pond. He levered himself out and spat the frost from his tongue. He looked around in the dark but saw no Harry.

"Harry?" he called shielding his eyes from the flakes of snow whirling down "HARRY?" there was no reply and so his heartbeat became frantic as his panic over took him. He roamed around desperately trying to find his beloved, but no luck came his way. He meekly wondered back to the sledge-slope. The others were at the bottom, confused looks on their faces.

Hermione hobbled over to him her frantic breath rising in a cloud of mist "D-Draco, w-w-where's H-Harry?"

"I d-don't know I c-can't f-find him"

"Come on lets get you inside" she suggested resting a hand on his shoulder.

"No!" Draco shrugged her off "I'm not leaving Harry out here all alone"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Hermione turned to leave just then an idea kicked him up the arse "Hermione! Can you bring Sienna over here?"

"Sure" Hermione frowned but obliged none-the-less.

"What can I do to help, Draco?" Sienna asked hunching her shoulders against the cold.

"Give me your wand" she cocked an eyebrow at him "mine's back in Cambridge with my mother!" he protested above the roaring winds. She shook her head at him but handed her wand over regardless. "POINT ME HARRY POTTER!!!" Sienna's pitch-black wand began to spin…

_**By the edge of the stream …**_

"Harry" Harry looked up and soon two arms wrapped around him. He shrugged them off for they did not feel like Draco's. He only wanted to be held by Draco at this time. However the person who insisted on hugging him didn't stop. "Harry please stop squirming alright?" there was something eerily familiar about that voice, something that sparked comfort within him, but who was it? He was pulled backwards so that his arse was buried deep within the snow and hugged against the offending person.

"Haven't you ever heard of leaving strangers alone?" Harry hissed.

"But you are not a stranger to me, Harry"

Harry jerked his head around came face to face with warm shimmery eyes. "R-Remus?"

"Hello Harry" Harry threw his arms around Remuses neck "I'm guessing you've missed me?"

"Yes! A lot!"

"Why are you all the way out here?"

"Got thrown off a sledge"

"Ahh I saw you lot zooming down the hill" Harry chuckled with a grin before he was helped to his feet "come on now, let's get you back to the burrow"

**_Back at the Burrow …_**

Remus guided Harry inside the kitchen. The teenagers immediately crowded around him. Draco quickly battled his way to the front and wrapped a warm towel around Harry's shoulders, pulled off his sodden socks and boots and before soaking them in Luke warm water. Remus smiled at the couple and went to see Molly in the living room while the other teens reluctantly went up to their rooms to talk. Draco looked over at Harry who was nestled by the fireplace trying to get his feet warm. Draco downed the rest of his tea and went over and sat cross-legged at the base of the rocking chairs, which Harry occupied. "Harry, love, are you feeling any better?"

"A little I guess"

Draco nuzzled his cheek against Harry's knee. Harry threaded his fingers through Draco's auburn locks and smiled when Draco hummed in appreciation. "Harry"

"Mmm?"

"Want me to massage your feet?"

"You don't have to" Harry murmured weakly as Draco placed his cold foot into his lap. He really didn't want Draco to go through any trouble. "I don't want to be a both to you"

"I insist love" Harry smiled and took a sip of the potion-laced tea. "It's no bother to me"

"Mmm this is making me feel much better" Harry purred placing his empty mug at the bottom of the rocking-chair.

"Courtesy of Sienna Malfoy, she's a right little medi-witch"

"Well, I shall thank her later on"

"No need Harry" both boys' turned to peer at the door where Sienna rested lazily on her side, a slow smile curving her lips "you're very welcome" she slowly turned and disappeared up the stairs into the dim light.


	13. Chapter 13 Sienna and Lola?

_**Chapter thirteen: Sienna and … Lola?**_

By New Year's Eve Luna Lovegood was immensely pissed off with her secret girlfriend Hermione Granger. They hadn't 'come out' as they had planned, but she preferred the secret affair anyway. The only problem was watching Ron tickle Hermione until she giggled delightfully made her blood boil. She needed to talk to someone. So she turned to Sienna Malfoy, the girl she was originally meant to hook up with. It was the morning that everyone was going to their own homes, Luna to her home over the hill and Harry and Draco back to Cambridge along with Ginny who was going to use the floo network. Luna and Sienna were just clearing away the girls' bedroom when Luna spoke up. "I'm sorry about disappointing you" Luna stated, "you seem really nice and I am really sorry about this"

Sienna sighed and brushed her hair aside "I can't say I'm not disappointed" she sat down on the bed beside Luna and placed a hand over the girls' own "but there's plenty more fish in the sea"

"Where will you go after coming out all this way?"

"I'll pitch-up with Draco and his mum, I'm sure she'd like some female company"

Luna smiled "no hard feelings?" she offered a hand.

Sienna took it in her own and pressed it to her lips "no hard feelings"

**HONK! HONK! HONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNK!**

"COME ON BOYS' I HAVEN'T GOT ALL DAY!!!" Lily shouted out from the drivers seat. She slammed her palm down on the horn again. Draco stumbled out of the front door lugging his trunk on his hip; Harry lingered for a second thanking Mrs. Weasley however a swift honk on the horn from his mother soon got him running into Draco at the end of the path. They skidded into a pile at the foot of the driver's door. "Oh for goodness sake!" Lily whined.

"Sorry Drakie" Harry sneezed lightly and quickly shoved their trunks into the boots of the car. His mother was in one of her rare foul moods. Draco climbed into the seat beside Harry and fastened the seatbelt neatly at his hip. Out of the window they waved as the Weasley's shrank to little red blobs. Sienna had fallen asleep in the passenger seat. Draco rested his head on top of Harry's while Harry nuzzled into his shoulder. "Mmm Drakie?"

"Yes, emobear?"

Harry smiled at his new nickname "what are we going to do about Sienna?" they both turned their gaze to the sleeping teenager in the front seat. Her black hair spilled over her petite breasts, shimmering with the snow falling outside, her pale skin highlighted her dark purple lipstick, her eyelids were darkened with purple eye shadow, and her dark outfit clearly slapped the emo/gothic label on her pearly white forehead.

Draco sighed, "I don't know"

"I mean, she came all this way to be set-up with Luna and then …"

"I know, we'll have to sort it out when we get home"

"Yeah I guess"

"Oh by the way" Draco nudged Harry's shoulder. Harry cocked an eyebrow in response "Lola says we have a new shipment coming in and she needs extra help for a months or so … you in?"

"Hmm spending even more time with you than I do already, each day?" Harry pretended to think which earned a growl from Draco. Eventually he shrugged "I suppose it wouldn't kill me – HEY!" he laughed loudly as Draco grabbed him in a headlock and ruffled his hair brutally.

"Harry?"

Harry pried himself out of Draco's headlock, Draco laughing merrily in his ear "yes mum?"

"How do you feel spending the night at Draco's?"

"You kicking me out?"

"No! Of course not! It's just … I need to drive out and see nana"

"I suppose" Harry frowned "but doesn't nana live in Plymouth?"

"Yes so I might be away for a good few days" as the traffic lights had just turned red Lily spun around in her seat "is that alright?"

"I guess" Harry shrugged glumly looking down into his lap.

Lily felt guilty enough as it was, but now with Harry's before-depression-look, she knew it was for the best to see nana, her mother, in Plymouth "only for a few days love"

"Okay" Harry shrugged again, refusing to meet his mother's eyes.

Lily slid back around in her chair and began to drive onwards "Draco will that be alright with your mother?" Lily asked over her shoulder.

"Yes it should be, she doesn't mind Harry sleeping over and Sienna can sleep in the spare room"

"Okay" Lily glanced at her vague reflection in the windscreen "that'll do nicely"

Lola was munching lazily on an apple as she flicked through the pages of "_**DEATH DAILY**_" just reading up on the latest members of who had died, the time and place of their funeral, and then free tickets to a _**GREENDAY**_ concert on the back page. "Pure shite" Lola sneered flinging it into the small dustbin behind the counter. She swung her red fish-netted legs over the counter and proceeded to check the stores website for any more online orders. Apparently people were too lazy to get up and cross the road for a bloody CD. She rummaged around in the counter drawer for a pen and grabbed hold of something else, a photo, of … _her. _A fresh bout of tears slithered through her eyelashes. She began to shake with tears "G-G-Ginny"

"LOLA!!!"

"Huh?" she looked up and was thankful that the shop was dark as the silhouettes of Draco and Harry came rushing towards her, arms outstretched, accompanied by a third whom she hadn't seen before. "Oh … hey you guys how was your trip?"

"It was okay" Draco shrugged ducking beneath the beaded curtain and carrying on into the back room where he plonked himself onto the sofa.

"Draco you haven't introduced me yet" Sienna smiled flicking her sleek black hair over her slim shoulders.

"Oh Lola this is my cousin, Sienna Malfoy, Sienna this is my workmate Lola Rodriquez"

Lola turned around and felt her heart speed up at the sight of Sienna. Her slim figure fitted the tight red nd black spider web print jeans along with the tight black shirt beneath a long matrix-style coat. Her thick black sunglasses cast a mask over her eyes. She slowly removed them and a seductive smile curved her lips into a smile as she took Lola's extended hand into her own "pleasure to meet you" she purred bending down and pressing a tingling kiss to Lola's knuckles.

"I … uh …" Lola was speechless. Draco cocked an eyebrow at Harry, which snickered as he seated himself on the arm of the sofa by Draco. While the two girls went out towards the counter to chat, Harry leant over Draco and began combing his hair.

"I should try that one day," Harry murmured to himself.

Draco titled his head up with a frown "try what?"

"Try-" Harry slid into Draco's lap and played with Draco's chin-length auburn hair "-coming into work while you're on your own working late one night … in nothing but a trench coat and a smile"

"I think I'd prefer you in hot pants and a bow-tie but a trench coat works for me too" Draco purred silkily taking the fingers that were raking his hair and nibbling on them.

Harry moaned gently and chuckled as Draco's arousal pushed into the small of his back "now, now, precious, don't get excited"

"How can I not get excited when I'm feeling sooo … frisky?" Draco licked his lips and bucked his hips causing Harry to laugh and kiss his neck slowly, and heatedly.

"I love you, Dray"

Draco's half-closed bedroom eyes sparkled lightly as he cupped Harry's face in his hand and sucked softly on his lower lip, their noses nuzzling together, "I love you more"

Harry breathed a smile his eyelids fluttering closed behind his glasses "not possible"

Draco chuckled and cradled Harry against his chest, his warm tongue diving into the depths of Harry's warm mouth.

"Take it from me Lola" Sienna whispered quietly leaning in closely taking Lola's hand in her own and looking sympathetically into her eyes "Ginny is no good for you. Never was and never will be. She played you, lovely, I'm sorry to cause you more distress but there it is"

Lola sighed and raked her hair back from her face "no you're right … I knew it all along I guess … I guess I just didn't want to believe it"

"No one ever does"

Lola unconsciously leant against Sienna's shoulder "at least someone's honest with me"

"I tend to speak the truth as lies only cut your heart"

"I know that feeling"

"If you don't mind me asking; why Ginny? She's a total jarring chav"

"I don't know" Lola shrugged and gazed down from her spot on top of the counter "I was bored, I thought I might be able to change her … I ended up falling"

Sienna leant closer, her breath ghosting over Lola's skin "do you think … you could ever fall for someone worthy?"

Lola turned her head slowly, eyed glimmering in the lamplight "like whom?"

Sienna bit her lip "me?"

Lola swung her legs over the edge making Sienna take a step backwards to avoid being hit. She leant forward her head in her hands, while her elbows rested on her knees. Sienna chewed her bottom lip wondering if she had pushed it too far. Several minutes ticked by adding to Sienna's nerves. "Um …"

Sienna didn't want to face it "you know what, don't answer" she shuffled her coat on and made for the door. She was about to step out into the snow when …

"SIENNA WAIT!"

She turned back her eyes brimming with tears however she mentally told herself it was because of the wind outside "yes?" Lola didn't say anything. She merely crossed the space between them, took Sienna's face in her hands and pressed her mouth onto the younger girls'.

Lola pulled away for a second "does that answer your question?"

"Oh yes" Sienna breathed flinging her arms around Lola's neck and kicking the door closed behind her as they manoeuvred themselves back towards the counter.

**_BACK IN THE BACKROOM …_**

"Do you hear that?" Draco asked looking down at Harry questioningly.

"Yeah what was that?"

"Yeah I know, Harry, that's why I just asked you"

"Don't get sarky with me Mister Malfoy or else I'll spank you" Harry growled as Draco got up and went over to the door.

Draco turned back, nose in the air "you know I'll have no problem with that" he peered out of the door and suddenly backed up into Harry, hand over his mouth, and gagging.

"What? What was it, love?" Harry asked as he struggled to hold up the reluctant Draco. Draco didn't say anything; he merely made gasping sounds and pointed at the door. "I'm sure it wasn't that awful" Harry mused and went to peer around the doorframe. Next thing that happened was Harry rocking backwards and forwards next to Draco murmuring "I did not just see Sienna and Lola screwing on the counter I did not just see Sienna and Lola screwing on the counter I did not just see Sienna and Lola screwing on the counter…"

By the time both girls came into the backroom to watch a movie with the guys all they found were both boys' gone and the backdoor to the alley standing ajar. Lola walked over with a sigh and shut it tight, sliding the large rusty bolt across for extra measure. Sienna with folded arms walked over with a frown "what do you think got into those two?"

"I have no idea" Lola shook her head at the backdoor before turning back to Sienna "movie?"

"Lets"


	14. Chapter 14 Early bird battles

_**Chapter fourteen: early bird battles**_

Lily glanced across the island at Harry as he poured over a textbook for chemistry giving grunts of annoyance. His anger radiated out in violent bursts of magic. So far Lily had lost a glass vase, seven gnomes, three mirrors, and eight coffee mugs. She knew the real reason why. Whether the chemistry assignment was taxing or not she knew it was not the case. It was James. He had contacted and left a letter for Harry in the kitchen. Harry had woken up due to his estranged parents rowing in the room below. He had witnessed it from the staircase, peering through the banisters. It had occurred at half past three in the morning! Lily sighed as Narcissa moved around upstairs leaving Harry to mull over what had happened that morning in his house.

**_That morning..._**

"James, get out! We don't want you here!"

"We Lily? I'm sure you meant to say 'you'" Harry groaned as he pushed himself onto all-fours and glared at his alarm clock, as though the flashing numbers were the cause for the commotion downstairs. 3:32am. He shuddered as the cool January wind bit through into his previously warm bedroom. He shuffled to his bedroom door and crept outside. The landing was badly lit except for a few faint rays coming up from the living room below. He eased himself into a squatting position and peered through the wooden bars of the banister. He could see his mother and father standing beneath him their faces angry, their fists clenched.

"Just leave James … don't you think we've suffered enough?"

"Lillian he is my son too!" Harry blinked in surprise. No one had ever called Lily 'Lillian' … ever. Not even her own mother!

Lily calmed down a minute notch her emerald eyes burning into James' "James, please, leave Harry alone. You've hurt him. And I will not watch as it happens again!"

"I don't want to hurt him … or you" James added softly stepping up to Lily his hands on her shoulders, tenderly. He looked down into her eyes "I never meant for this, Lily, but … okay you're mad at me I understand but please Harry needs a father-figure. I want to be there for him. And you. Please my little Lily" he grasped her hand to his lips "don't lose faith"

Lily was shaking trying to control her emotions "I can't give you an answer now. But …"

"But what?"

"I don't know. You hurt us James …how can I ignore that so easily?"

"Please Lily. It's been a month. I know its not that long but I quit the ministry. I am now a little league Quidditch coach" Lily smiled slightly "and I'm living in a flat in Stratford" "Its sounds like you're doing good for yourself"

"I am. I've changed"

"How do I know that?"

"I guess you'll have to see for yourself"

"But James, Harry is with Draco"

"I know that"

"You mean you don't mind. At all?"

"Of course not if my son wants to be gay let him"

Lily blinked dazedly "okay. Good. But James…"

"Yes?"

"What … where were you really? That night when you said you were in South Tennessee?"

James shoulders slumped slightly "I was there because I had an urgent call for my personal assistance"

"From … who?" Lily quivered her anger already boiling back up.

James pinched the bridge of his nose "Bellatrix Lestrange"

"BELLATRIX?"

"Shh!" James hissed, "I only went because she needed my assistance. It turns out she didn't need me for help per say"

"Then what did she need you for?"

"A baby"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!!!!!!!!!"

Harry bolted. He dove into his bedroom and locked the door behind him. He pulled a jumper on over his pyjamas and shoved his feet into a thick pair of woolly socks and heavy-soled converses before creeping back onto the landing and sliding the hallway window open. He hoisted himself gingerly onto the windowsill potentially ignoring the yells coming from downstairs. He peered out at the brick roof of the garage below his window. He gulped back his fear along with the vomit rising up in his throat before he swung his legs out over the ledge. The snow-filled wind paralysed his warm limbs as he fell the five feet onto the brick roof. His legs buckled beneath his and he landed hard on his face. He hissed at the cold sting on his cheek where he had no doubt grazed himself. He pushed himself onto his feet and stood hunched over as he peered down over the edge of the garage. It wasn't that long a drop to the snow-slapped ground below. He carefully sat down and pushed himself onto the very edge of the rough roof. He peered down against before closing his eyes and pushing himself forward. He dropped through the icy air. It felt like he was falling into an abyss, as thought the end would never come. However when he crumpled into a pile at the base of the garage, he soon changed his whole 'abyss-theory'. He groaned. The snow pierced his blue-tinted lips as he forced himself onto wobbly legs. Where to go? He peered around at the snow-speckled night and frowned into the dark. "Draco" he murmured as he stealthily manoeuvred himself toward the road before turning right and heading for Draco's house. He buried his nose into his high collar as he crept down the pathway to Draco's front door. He glanced up at Draco's window that overlooked the street. He dug out his phone and quickly wrote a text.

Draco jerked awake his head colliding with the lamp that covered him as he had fallen asleep on his desk. "What the fuck?" he growled rubbing his head and flicking the lamp on while digging out his mobile "who's texting me at this time of night…morning…whatever?" he flipped open his phone and opened the message.

_Look out of your window_

_From: Harry-kins_

Draco frowned before dragging his tired body to the window, drawing back the curtain and peering out into the snow clad street. A huddled figure stood outside. Draco gasped, a hand clasped to his mouth as he stumbled clumsily out of his bedroom, not caring how much noise he made. He threw open the front door and ran out into the snow his bare feet screaming for mercy as they dove beneath the snow. He grabbed Harry and hugged him tightly. "Oh Harry what were you thinking?" he didn't wait for an answer before he dragged Harry inside the living room, closing the front door behind him. He turned to look at Harry and shook his head before pushing his boyfriend into an armchair and kneeling down beside him.

"You …p-planning on …p-proposing?" Harry managed to smile through chattering teeth.

Draco glanced up at Harry and smiled "not just yet" he gripped Harry's converses, clenched his teeth against the cool water that trickled down between his fingers, and tugged. The converse came flying off! Harry bit back a chuckled as Draco removed his other converse and stated to rub life back into his feet. Harry moaned gratefully tilting his head back onto the headrest. Draco bit back a smile. "What were you doing out there anyway, not that I'm not pleased to see you, of course?"

"Dad came home, they were fighting"

"At this time on the morning?"

"Tell me about it" Harry groaned shielding his face with his arms. He sighed heavily. Draco smiled sympathetically.

"Why don't you come up to bed? We can talk … if you want?"

Harry shook his head, absently biting his thumbnail "I don't feel like talking"

"Then how about just coming to bed?"

Harry looked up. One look into his boyfriends sweet pleading grey eyes Harry faltered and nodded numbly. Draco pulled him to his feet and they walked upstairs to Draco's bedroom. They landed heavily upon the plush mattress. Harry smiled contently and cuddled into Draco, his lips brushing against his pale throat. "Dray"

"Mmm?"

"I'm scared"

"About what?"

"I'm not sure" Harry bit his lip "but I know it involves my parents"

"How can you know that?"

Harry shrugged "it's just this feeling I have" his eyes remained downcast but when he finally looked into Draco's eyes he snapped, "why don't you believe me?"

"I'm sorry, love, but by the sounds of it your dad is trying to turn himself around"

"I got that far Draco!" Harry growled rolling into a sitting position.

Draco frowned and reached over the blankets to touch Harry's shoulder. Harry flinched at the contact. This dug a trench through Draco's heart. He felt anger bubble up inside him. "YOU KNOW WHAT HARRY? JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOUR PARENTS ARE DOING WHAT THEY DO BEST! BEING PARENTS! AND I SUGGEST YOU LET THEM GET ON WITH IT!!!"

Harry stared at Draco in shock. His boyfriend had never yelled at him before. He shrank beneath the intense stare. "D-Draco"

"WHAT?" Draco whirled around his steel eyes cutting Harry's heart from his chest.

"I'm sorry"

"Pfft! Why are you apologising to me for?"

"I hate it when you're mad at me … it makes me feel like … like I don't belong"

Draco's body softened as these words sank in "Don't … belong?"

"Yeah" Harry shuffled away towards the door "I'll go back home now"

"Don't!" Draco launched himself at Harry and landed on all fours at his lover's feet "please Harry just stay you'll always belong" he stood up and rested Harry's hand over his heart "right here" he covered Harry's hand with his own "with me" before leaning forward for a kiss.

_**Back to the present …**_

"Harry tell me what's bothering you" Lily urged softly for the umpteenth time that afternoon.

"Nothing's wrong"

"There must be something wrong"

"What were you and dad fighting about?" he asked briskly.

"What?" Lily blinked in surprise.

"What were you and dad fighting about?" he repeated impatiently.

"You mean after you ran off?" he nodded, not affected by her words. She sighed, "he told me that he went to see Bellatrix Lestrange"

"I know that" Harry cut in darkly, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses.

Lily cast her son a dark look before continuing "he told me he had a one-night stand with her and she'd gotten pregnant" Harry's fists clenched "then he told me that she had killed herself and left the baby with him. Your half-sister, Harry"

"I couldn't care if she was Princess Di's half-sister!" Harry yelled pushing himself onto his feet his emerald eyes challenging her own "HE CHEATED AND BETRAYED!"

"I KNOW THAT Harry but he has apologised and is now looking after a baby"

"Are you letting him back into our house?"

"I don't know" Lily admitted.

"Okay let me ask; was it just the one night?" Lily blew out a breath and nodded silently, staring forcefully at the worktop of the island. Harry nodded "alright"

"Alright?"

Harry pulled his coat on over his lose jumper and rammed the hood over his head, his eyeliner faintly smudged "alright. He can stay. Spare room thought" Lily nodded vigorously. There was no way James was getting her into bed after what she'd been told that morning. Harry pursed his lips briefly and opened the front door, Draco shuffling beside him. Harry glanced at his mother "I'll see you tonight?"

"Of course" she inclined her head gently with a gracious smile. When the door clicked shut she sighed with relief. Finally things were going smoothly.


	15. Chapter 15 Something's not right

**_Chapter fifteen: Something's not right_**

"I still don't see why we have to go" Draco growled impatiently as his mother fussed over his freshly-dyed auburn locks. He winced as she whipped the comb out of his hair. "OUCH!"

"Sorry, love" Narcissa stroked her fingers over the tender area on his head before pluging her comb into his hair once again, "and I've told you, Harry would want you there for support, also there is some big news James' wants us to know"

"That doesn't exactly answer the question 'why do we have to go?'" Draco growled as he ducked away from the offending brush. Narcissa glared daggers at him but he stood his ground, a trademark ice-glare set deeply within his cool grey eyes. Narcissa rolled her soft blue eyes and sat down n Draco's bed as he prepared to pick out his clothes.

"Oh Draco" Narcissa called as he ducked into his wardrobe.

Draco ground his teeth together and spn around in a bent-over position "yes?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Don't take that tone with me, mister" Narcissa flicked her soft platinum locks over her shoulder "dress nicely dear" she smiled sweetly.

Draco's face fell into a scowl. Whenever his mother asked his to dress 'nicely' he felt violently sick. He bowed his head slightly "yes mam"

"Mother" Narcissa corrected. Draco growled low in his throat as he proceeded to dig around in his wardrobe for something that would not result in his mother screaming like a banshee on crack. Finally he proceeded to dress into tight grey and black striped trousers, with knee-high buckled boots and a cobweb print shirt with a chain belt, the chains reaching just past his thighs, and a black silk waistcoat and tie. He then perched himself at his dresser and proceeded to apply his Kohl eyeliner. When he had finished he stood up and twirled in front of his mirror and winked at his reflection.

"Looking good babe" he flashed a grin.

"You don't look bad yourself" his reflection grinned back. Draco stuck his tongue out at it in a childish manner before quickly dashing down the stairs, his boots making enough racket to wake the dead. His mother had dressed herself in a sleek pair of dress pants with a elegant teal top that luminated her blue eyes. "Ready?" she asked gently, brushing her pale gold locks neatly over her shoulders, before shrugging her arms into a thick, tight black jackets.

"Why yes mother I am" Draco cocked an eyebrow with a faint smile and cocked his elbow. His mother linked their arms together as they walked out of the front door.

* * *

"Harry will you set the table for five?" Lily called as she combed her silky straight red locks in the hallway mirror.

"Five? Why? Oh no please tell me that you did not invite Ginny?!!!" Harry cried his hands over his ears as he let out a small wail.

Lily laughed lightly her old bubbly persoanlity shining through "of course not, pup, why would I do that to you?"

Harry shrugged "so who is coming?" he asked as he set two extra place settings at the shiny oak dining table.

"Narcissa and Draco"

Harry spun around dropping the knives and forks onto the hardwood floor his green eyes bulging behind his glasses. "W-why?" he stuttered as he dove to the ground to retrieve the cultlery.

"Well, Bellatrix was Narcissa's sister, so this baby is her neice"

"Oh" Harry felt a weird sensation in the pit of his stomach. If Narcissa was this baby's aunt, then that would make he and Draco some form of cousins. He groaned to himself as he turned to the stove and checked that the food was cooking well. He glanced down at what he wearing a prayed that he wouldn't get any source down his new shirt. He'd bought it from the small stall in Stratford when he had visited James the previous afternoon. Draco has not been pleased when Harry had canceled their date. It had been one of the most pettiest fights ... EVER! Well that's how it had started ...

_**FLAHSBACK ....**_

_"Hey Draco" Harry greeted slightly grimly as he entered the shop. He'd had a late period at school and so had stayed later while Draco had been free to take afternoon-shift at the store._

_"Well don't we look grim today" Draco teased lightly as he stacked a final set of shirt's on one of the shelfs above the counter. He turned back around to see Harry's face still downcast. He frowned and hopped over the counter. "Harry what's wrong?" he asked as he clutched the tip of Harry's shoulder's and leant in close so that they were nose-to-nose. Harry shifted awkwardly._

_"I ... uh ... have to cancel tonight"_

_Draco's arms dropped to his sides, his steel eyes narrowing suspociously "why?"_

_"I'm going to Stratford in an hour" Harry explained ruffling his hair like he always did when he was nervous. The metal paperclips on his bracelet clinked together as he moved his arm.  
"Stratford?" Draco broke out into a series of loud laughs, he doubled over howling with laughter._

_"And what pray tell is so funny, Dranocis Luciuis Orion Malfoy?" Harry hissed fiercly. He wasn't in the mood for Draco's games._

_"Stratford, Harry? You barely make it to the Burrow or Hogwarts without getting insanely travel-sick. It's a wonder you played Quidditch so well" Draco sniggered as he wiped tears of mirth from his eye. Harry growled in frustration. He was going to be late. Draco flexed his neck. Something wasn't right. His body started to jerk. Suddenly something jolted inside his body and, as though someone was guiding his arm with a string, he punched Harry in the side of his stomach. Harry keeled over "Ow! Dray! What was that for?" he looked up at his boyfriend, his eyes shimmering with saddened and frightful tears. Draco had never hit him ... or anyone. Where was this violence coming from? That's when he saw it. The tears running down Draco's cheeks as he stared at his hands, and then at Harry in a shell-shocked way. "Dray?" Harry straightened up and made towards his boyfriend, only to have Draco back away._

_"I ... I ..." Draco just swallowed thickly and bolted from the store, the door banging on its hinges. Harry was left on his own, clutching his throbbing side as he made his way to lean against the counter. His green gaze flickered back to the doorway, which Draco had just ran through. What was going on?_

**_END FLASHBACK._**

At the bottom of the bed in Harry's room lay a neatly wrapped package. The little car attatched to it had a small black snake writhing upon the silver card. It was Harry's gift to Draco. He was really sorry. He had avoided Draco since he'd returned home because he was scared. Scared of what he might do to Draco. He forced himself into cooking for the five of them, while Lily went around tidying the rest of the house. She had tidied all the other rooms. Except Harry's. She knew he could be trusted, but normally he left his room looking like a bombsite. Then again Draco didn't seem to mind, and that was the main thing. The room itself was slightly more clearer ... this only meant that a few inches of floor could be seen through the masses of clothes and sheet-music, CD's and magazines that littered everything else in the room. She sighed and shook her head and was about to leave when something caught her eye. A small white plastic bottle was hidden behind Harry's lampshade. She quietly crossed the room and peered at the label. She frowns when she sees the label clearly. The were labelled in an elegant scrawl reading 'antipsychotic'. That was weird. She knew Harry didn't take these. She'd know if he did. That's when it clicked. Her hand flew to her mouth. How had she not seen this? "Oh Merlin" she breathed before bolting back down the stairs, the little bottle clasped in my hands. She entered the kitchen cautiosuly. "Harry?"

"Yes mum?"

"We need to talk"

"I know all about the birds and the bees mother" Harry grinned as he turned away from the stove to look at his mother. She looked seriously worried about something.

"Its not that"

"How I shouldn't have sex without a condom?"

"No-"

"Then ... what?"

"These" Lily shoved the little bottle into Harry's face, her face creasing with anxiety.

"Oh" Harry pushed her arm down gently "those are Draco's tablets"

"I gathered that" Lily slammed them onto the counter "you cannot see him anymore"

"W-w-w-what?" Harry stammered "w-w-why not?"

"Do you even know what these are for?"

"OF COURSE I DO!!!" Harry shouted his veins in his neck pulsing "it doesn't bother me"

"I don't care whether it bother's you or not ... he is dangerous!"

"No he is not!"

"Really Harry? Are you sure about that?"

Instantly Harry was reminded of yesturday afternoon at the store. He shook his head "just leave him alone. He's fine. That's his spare bottle for when he sleeps over"

Lily pursed her lips and brushed her hair away from her face "we won't talk about this now. James is due in a few minutes along with Draco and Narcissa so lets drop it for now, okay?"

"Drop it? DROP IT! I NEVER EVER BROUGHT IT UP!" Harry yelled breathlessly, his knuckles turning white as he grasped the ladel in his left hand. Lily and Harry were glaring emerald daggers at each other by the time James walked through the front door, cradling a little bundle in his arms, followed by Narcissa and Draco.

"Er ... Lily? ... Harry?" James and Narcissa whispered breaking the trance they appeared to be in.

Harry spun around to face the on-lookers, before dashing past them and storming up to his room. While Lily rubbed her temples and tried to breeze past the previous argument by ignoring James and Narcissa's questions, Draco caught the little bottle as it rolled off the counter. Identifying exactly what it was he winced. He hadn't been taking his medication! If Harry of his mother found out he would be dead! He pocketed the medicine, straightened up, and turned to face Lily. "What is wrong with Harry?"

Lily waved her hand dismissively "we just had a little argument, that's all"

"That's all? How can you say that?!" Draco raged his pale skin blotching with crimson "he is up there probably bawling his eyes out and your trying to keep a straight face while entertaining your dinner guests!"

"Draco its been a hard time for us all" Lily whined defensively.

"And I'm the only one who he turns to ... and now he thinks he's lost me" Draco turned and looked up at the stairs, his eyes brimming with tears "I need to apologise"

"Now isn't a good time" Lily stated, resting a hand on his shoulder.

He shoved her off of him in disgust before sneering "his mother or not, I know his a damn sight better than you ever will" and without another word he turned on his heel and glided up the staircase, his chains clinking lightly as he went.


	16. Chapter 16 The affair is discovered

_**Chapter sixteen: The affair's discovered!**_

Hermione was impatiently awaiting Ron's departure from her house in muggle London so that she could sneak off to Crows-gate and see Luna. She could have just told him that they were going to have a girls-day-out, but somehow the thought had never entered her mind. Finally Ron stopped flicking through the many wondrous channels on Hermione's new television, stood up and brushed his pants down. He turned to her at the front door and smiled. "You were right, Mione I did enjoy that"

"I'm glad you did" she feigned a slow smile that she knew made him go weak at the knees. He lowered his head and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Okay" she smiled sweetly before closing the door on him. She ran a frustrated hand through her short sleek hair and licked her lips, her eyes falling onto her jacket and scarf hung up in the hallway. She would have to wait for a little while before leaving.

* * *

Ginny was taking a brisk walk along the meadow of crows-gate when she saw Luna huddled up and leaning over the wooden swing-gate. She frowned. Luna didn't live around here, neither did she but that was beside the point. "Hi Luna!" she called waving her arm over her head and hurrying across the knee-high grass to her friend. By the time she was beside Luna both her nose and cheeks were a vibrant shade of pink. She coughed slightly against the cold wind. "W-what are you doing here?"

Luna shrugged, her features downcast, her eyelids half-closed "thinking"

"About what?"

"Mind your own business!" Luna snapped harshly, returning her gaze to the stretch of forest on the other side of the meadow.

Ginny frowned. Luna never got angry. Ever! She rested a hand on Luna's shoulder, noticing how the other girl flinched at the contact "are you alright?"

Luna sighed airily, pinching the bridge of her nose "I'm fine, Ginny, now can you please leave me alone? I want to think"

"But that's b-o-o-o-o-o-o-ring" Ginny whined childishly, her breath rising up in a huge cloud over their heads.

"Why don't you go and bug your brother?" Luna growled, her grip on the gate tightening.

Ginny shrugged "he's a guy"

"Very observant this morning, aren't we?"

Ginny's cheeks coloured "what's wrong with you? Ever since the Burrow you've been really … different … you get angry at everyone, what's wrong with you?"

Luna gave a rough dry laugh "now you've noticed something's wrong? Bloody hell! People have been saying that to me FOR YEARS!!!" Luna removed her hands from the gate, shoved them in her pockets, and began to descend the steep slope through the forest. Ginny frowned at her friends' behaviour and decided to follow her … at a distance.

* * *

Hermione trudged away from the small village at the bottom of the steep hill and stamped the thick muddy snow form her boots. "Bloody January weather" she hissed as she began to march up the hill. However halfway up the hill she spotted Luna up ahead. "Luna!" she waved and ran the rest of the way up. When she finally reached the disgruntled looking Ravenclaw she frowned "is something wrong?"

"I've just been pester-molested by the Weaslette"

Hermione groaned, "I am so sorry, love"

"It's alright, you're here now"

"Yes I am" Luna smiled weakly and embraced her lover in a comforting cuddle. She pulled away slightly before cupping Hermione's chin and placing her mouth over her lovers'. However as they deepened the kiss they did not noticed a rather clumsy Ginny trampling around in the dense outskirts of the forest.

"Ow!" she growled low in her throat as she removed a horned branch from within her ginger hair. She scowled at the branch and kicked it into the undergrowth before her brown eyes were drawn to the pathway. Her mouth visibly dropped onto the muddy floor, and a scream died in her throat. Flies were practically setting up a little tea party by the time she realised what she was gawping at. Speaking of the flies …

**Inside Ginny's gaping mouth …**

Fly one: buzz … would you like some crumpets with that tea?

Fly two: … buzz … buzz … no I'd prefer dust bunnies

Fly one: well they are low in fat … buzz

Fly two: -scowl- low in fat … buzz … it's low in everything … buzz … its FUCKING DUST!!!

**Back to normal-sized reality …**

Ginny shook her head; she couldn't really be seeing this. Could she? Luna's pale hands wrapped around Hermione's waist and deepened the already passionate kiss. Hermione's hand disappeared between their bodies and Luna broke the kiss with a sharp intake of breath, before tilting her head back and moaning into the sky. Slowly her lips curled into a smirk. Oh this was too good! She rubbed her numb hands together. As she watched Hermione pushed Luna up against a tree and kisses her neck feverishly, Ginny was currently planning to stir a whole lot of trouble. And if Ginny's non-existent brain is involved, we can all guess that she will screw up eventually.

Hermione pulled away from Luna as they on the frozen grass. She stroked Luna's pale gold hair "I love you Luna"

Luna turned her eyes to face Hermione, eyes brimming the warm tears, she held Hermione's hand and smiled weakly, "I love you too"

Ginny's hand flew to her mouth "you evil hussy's" she hissed "how dare you do that to my brother!" her rather stubborn plan of torment and hatred was brewing deep within her mind. She would start by telling Ronald about Hermione and Luna and then she would convince him to help out in her plan against Harry and Draco. She cackled like a dry maniac within her head as she slithered away through the trees.


	17. Chapter 17 Rae

******************

_**Chapter seventeen: Rae**_

_****************  
**_

Draco knocked lightly on Harry's door. When there was no reply from the other side he nudge the door open. The sight he saw broke his heart. His innocent little Harry sprawled on his bed, face buried within his pillows, and body wracking with silent sobs. Draco edged into the room and closed the door with a soft click. He crossed the room and sat lightly upon the mattress feeling it sink under his weight. Harry didn't react. He merely sniffled and carried on inhaling sharply. He rested a hand on his boyfriends shoulder and leant down "Harry breathe gently okay, slow and steady" Harry's shoulders slumped and he began to take deep calming breaths. "There we are" Draco began massaging Harry's shoulders to relax the tense muscles.

"D-Draco-"

"Yes?"

"Are they still downstairs?"

"Yes they are, love, why?" Draco slid his legs up onto the mattress and hugged Harry's limp body against his own.

Harry shrugged "just wondering" there was a pause and then "Draco?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can you tell me something?"

Draco felt his heart freeze mid-beat "o-of course I can"

Harry leant up and wiped his black panda-eyes from beneath his glasses before he looked into Draco's grey eyes "why … um … w-why haven't y-you been t-taking your medication?"

Draco's body froze completely, his hand a fragment of glass upon Harry's shoulder. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, wiping his auburn hair out of his eyes "I … I thought I was getting b-better" his voice cracked as he curled his knees up to his chin "I … I'd gotten a letter from m-my d-doctor … he said I didn't need my m-med-medication a-anymore … he l-left a v-voice-message a-at our sc-school … s-s-o mum didn't … t-t-t-think to go into h-his office …" thick grey tears slid down his porcelain cheeks.

Harry knelt up and dried his eyes on his blanket, leaving a black smudge there "well why don't you just start taking them again?"

"I … I don't … k-know"

"Well how about this; tomorrow we'll go and get some more"

Draco's shoulder's slumped "okay. I … I don't want to start seeing _**them **_again"

Harry massaged Draco's knees before leaning forward and kissing his lips "I won't let them get you … I give you my oath"

Draco cupped Harry's face in his hands and gave a watery smile "thank you" he pulled Harry over into another kiss "come on, lets go and hear what your dad has to say about that little girl downstairs"

_**DOWNSTAIRS …**_

"So what you're saying is-?"

"Yes" James nodded "this baby is not a baby"

"But … how can that be?" Narcissa asked her grey eyes looking over the glassy eyes of the child in James' arms.

"Well-" a creak from the stairs caused them all to turn their head "ah there's my boy"

"Come down Harry, your father was just telling is about … um … the baby" Narcissa smiled weakly. Harry and Draco decided to sit at the bottom of the stairs. No one questioned their panda-eyes.

James cleared his throat "well as I was saying is appears that this little girl is not a baby, she is in fact fourteen years old … this is due to a fact that she has been poisoned with a de-aging potion when she was born however she still remains the daughter of Bellatrix Lestrange and … A-Albus Dumbledore" a gasp shredded the still air in the room. He nodded "I know" he rubbed his temples "well thankfully I have the counter-potion and in a few minutes we will see the real Rae Lestrange" he withdrew a vial from his jacket pocket and pressed the brim to the baby's hungry mouth. She slurped at the potion and cringed. She began crying and writhing within the bundle of blankets. James stood up and placed the bundle in the middle of the floor and stood back. "Three … two … one …"

**BANG!**

In a cloud of purple grey smoke in the baby's place there stood a thin pale girl with long black curls in a state of dress similar to her mother's gothic fashion. The only thin different about her was that she had ice blue eyes and a long pointed chin. "W-where am I?" she whimpered staring around the room at the strangers looking at her.

James rested a hand on her shoulder "you're safe now"

"S-safe? You mean it?"

"Yes"

The girl frowned "no more Dumbledore?"

James chuckled along with the others "no … no more Dumbledore"

The girl relaxed "oh good"

"Here have a seat" Lily patted the edge of the sofa beside her. James raised his eyebrows in surprise; Lily just shot him a look over Rae's mass of black hair. Lily turned to Rae "now dear we have a spare room that you can use"

"Thank you Mrs … er …"

"Lily, dear"

"Thank you Lily" Rae smiled sweetly before something twinged within her and she stretched her neck to one side "does anyone … er …"

"What is it, dear?"

Rae rubbed her head "nothing. Nothing I'm fine. I think I'll go to bed now"

"Of course dear, I'll show you where you will stay" Rae stood and followed Lily upstairs to the spare room.

"What do you think?" Draco murmured to Harry fifteen minutes later as they undressed for bed. Narcissa had agreed to let Draco stay the night. They slid beneath the covers and cuddled close together.

"She seems odd but then again look at the shit people say about us"

"True … but do you think she'll be alright in our school?"

"For the time being … I think she'll be fine if she stays with us and not Ginny Weasley"

Draco shuddered at the thought of Ginny "don't give me nightmares before I've even gone to sleep" he whined lightly smacking Harry's thigh. Harry chuckled and ruffled Draco's hair.

"I'm sorry love"

"Liar" Draco pouted. Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's lips before snuggling into his chest and feeling the heaviness of sleep descend upon him. Draco drifted off of into sleep. His mind drained to blackness, his heartbeat relaxing beneath his ribs, his soul feeling content. Then suddenly out of that relaxing blackness came a chuckling … barely a rumble out of the void. Then it cleared up and the cackle was clear, crystal and … _**familiar**_. Suddenly Draco's eyes snapped open and his eyes tried to focus within Harry's dim bedroom. Harry's body was sleeping and contently relaxed against his body. "No" he breathed a bead of sweat dribbling down the side of his face.

A chuckle echoed in his ears "**Hello Draco, **_**dearest,**_"

"No n-n-n-not you … pl-please no"

"**Yes Draco … I'm b-a-a-a-a-a-a-ck**"


	18. Chapter 18 Dexter

**_Chapter eighteen: Dexter_**

The weekend was spent helping Rae buy a new wardrobe. It was fairly easy since she mainly like black gothic things. She was pleased with adjusting to being a teenager and the happy-go-lucky smile on her lips showed this every hour. Harry had taken Draco to the clinic for some more medication. Little did they know that Ginny, being the conniving little weasel that she was, had planned ahead and had placed the psychiatrist under the imperious curse and slipped some fatal medication into Draco's prescription bottle. So far Draco wasn't feeling anything but it was only a matter of time before the effects started to take affect on his body. The next morning, Sunday, Lily was downstairs with Rae and Draco in the kitchen eating breakfast. "So how is life adjusting to being a teenager?" Draco asked munching on a mouthful of cereal.

Rae shrugged as she pinned her hair up on top of her head "its alright to be fair, I'm enjoying walking on a higher level then ankles" they laughed over the island counter. "I'm a little nervous"

"About what?" Draco frowned sitting up to drink his tea.

"School tomorrow … what if everyone laughs at me?" her eyes glittered frighteningly.

Draco rested his hand over her own "then you stick up your middle finger and say 'suck on this bitches!' that's what me and Harry do"

Rae smiled into her cup of coffee "fair enough, it's alright that I hang out with you guys?"

"Of course we have so much to teach you"

"You're on!"

"Draco?" Lily called from the dining room.

"Yes?" Draco craned back in his chair to catch a glimpse of Lily's red hair.

"Can you go and get Harry up for me?"

"Yeah sure thing!" Draco downed the rest of his tea "I'll be right back" he growled in a scary husky voice at Rae, before laughing and bouncing up to the staircase.

As Draco made his way up the staircase he felt his head irk him. '_You're here … aren't you?_'

'**-Chuckle- of course I am … I always am Draco'**

'_Why can't you just leave me alone?_' Draco mentally pleaded screwing his fingers into tight fists as his sides. His temples pulse with white-hot anger.

'**Aw Draco you sound like you hate me' **purred the silky voice that vibrated through Draco's ears.

'_I don't need you anymore! I'm happy! Now go!_'

'I'll never go Draco … I'm always with you … in everything you see, and do'

'_You mean-?_'

'**Yes Draco. Harry. I have watched him … kissed him … **_**touched **_**him … how does that make you feel Draco?'**

'_You leave Harry alone!!!'_

'I'm afraid I cannot do that'

'_I need my medication!'_

'**NO DRACO! You don't want me to leave you do you?' **purred the voice.

Draco stuffed his fist into his mouth as he sank against the wall outside Harry's bedroom, the slither of moonlight washing his pale skin to shine silver. '_Yes! I don't need you anymore! I don't want you anymore! I love Harry! You're ruining my life Dexter … now go!!!_' Draco sobbed into his hands "go"

"Draco? Is that you?" came a muffled voice from inside the bedroom door. Draco didn't respond. He flinched slightly when the bedroom door creaked open. "Draco?" the tender voice made Draco lift his head.

"H-Harry?"

"Yes it's me" Harry sat cross-legged next to Draco against the doorframe and pulled him against his chest.

A moment of silence passed between them before Draco squirmed and muttered, "I'm sorry Harry"

"For what?" Harry frowned.

"Not taking my medication"

"I know you haven't Draco"

"Then why didn't you say something before last night?" Draco queried, confused.

"I didn't know if it was my place"

"Of course it was … **is** … I love you Harry. If I keep you from danger I'd want the same from you"

Harry entwined their fingers "alright come on inside I don't think I can face breakfast at the morning"

"Could you face brushing your teeth?"

"Funny" Harry ran into the bathroom quickly scrubbed his teeth and came back into his bedroom.

"By the way Harry"

"Yeah?" Harry sat down on his bed and watched Draco swivel around in his desk chair.

"I am sorry about what I said to your mother last night"

"Why … what did you say to her?"

"I kind of told her … she was an unfit mother," Draco mumbled turning away in the chair.

"DRACO!" Harry his boyfriend around in the chair, emerald eyes wide with shock "why would you say that to her after all she's suffered?"

Draco scowled and shrugged moving so that he was sitting upon Harry's bed "I'm sorry I was upset at how she treated you last night"

Harry sat down beside Draco and started playing with his hair "I hope you didn't create any long-term damage"

Draco blinked lazily and tilted his head up and pressed his lips to Harry's fingertips "me too" Harry nuzzled Draco's pearly neck.

"This feels nice"

'**This feels nice'**

The two voice echoed together dramatically making Draco bolt upright in the bed, a single bead of sweat running down his temples. "Draco?" Harry rested a hand on Draco's tense shoulder. Draco flinched. "Draco?" he repeated. "Are you alright?"

'Tell him Draco, tell him the truth, you're thinking about someone else aren't you, Draco?'

'_No!'_ Drano mentally snapped. He turned to face Harry a wane smile on his lips. He tilted his head and pressed their foreheads together. "Yes I'm fine, just … got a little shock"

"Well settle down … come on" Harry laid down and patted the blankets next to him "lets have a nap before our late breakfast"

Draco smiled before sprawling on top of Harry and poking his nose "aw love look at your eyes"

Harry's hands jumped to his eye "w-what's wrong with them?"

Draco pulled Harry's glasses off "the eyeliners smudged"

"I don't really care right now" Harry flicked his tongue out and rocked his hips.

Draco moaned and lowered his head to Harry's neck "Harry"

'Draco'

Draco froze. The lips that had moved were Harry's. The voice that came from those lips was … Dexter's. Draco's arms started to shake. Harry frowned but as he braved himself up and spoke it wasn't his voice. It wasn't his Harry. His once emerald eyes glowed a cool blue.

'Draco … what's wrong?'

Draco backed-up off the bed with a look of fear in his crazed grey eyes, "where's Harry?"

'Are you alright?'

"W-w-w-w-where's my Harry?" Draco screamed as he watched the reality of Harry's body moulding with the fantasy body of Dexter's.

'**But I am YOUR Harry!'**

"No you're not!" Draco yanked open the door and sprinted out in a crazed stupor. He dashed down the stairs. The adults that had gathered in Lily's living room for an early morning chat frowned as he zoomed out of the front door into the ice-beaten morning. Narcissa stood to follow but was stopped when Harry rushed after her son. "Draco?"

Narcissa frowned, still on her feet "what was that about?"

"I do not know" Lily frowned at the front door.

James rocked the baby girl in his arms his eyes locked on Lily "maybe they had a row?"

Narcissa shook her head "no they didn't row"

"How do you know?" James asked.

Narcissa fixed him with a gaze that could freeze the flames of hell making him cringe "Because unlike you, James, I. Know. My. Son." James glared at her but went back to staring at Lily who was now in the kitchen brewing some coffee for their nerves.

***********************

"Draco?" Harry ran through the sleet covered streets, skidding everywhere. "Damn this frosty February weather!" he cursed as he skidded and grazed his cheek on the pavements. The pale light did nothing to focus his hazy tired eyes as he scanned the streets for any sign of a shock of auburn hair or a boy clumsily running about in a pair of thin pyjamas. There was no sign of him. Harry sighed and carried on running. He needed find Draco. His heart began to beat faster and faster, that's when his mobile started playing '_**SUPERMASSIVE BLACKHOLE**_' as his ring tone. He flipped it open. "Hello?"

"_Harry? It's me Rae"_

"Hi what's up?"

"_Any news on Draco yet?_"

"No nothing yet"

"_Come on home, you won't get anything done all stressed out and half-dressed_"

Harry sighed "yeah alright"

"_Your parents and Draco's mum have gone out driving seeing if they can find him_"

"Okay I'll be home in a few minutes"

"_I'll put the kettle on_"

"No don't bother"

"_Why not?_"

"We can go and wait in the store"

"_What store?_"

"I'll explain when I get home"

"_Okay I'll see you in five_" the line went dead. Harry pocketed his phone and made his way along the back streets to his home. This was going to be a long Sunday … he could feel it.

*******************

Draco ran. He ran as fast as his bare feet would carry him through the sleet-slicked pavements of Cambridge. "Leave … me … alone"

"You know I can't do that"

"Then … try"

"My look at you … all hot and sweaty … mmm … makes me want to have you here on that sexy Jag"

"Fuck the hell off!" Draco skidded to a stop and kneeled over his breath whirling out in a misty cloud.

A tall muscular man in punk gear knelt across the Jag in front of him, his spike black hair gelled down to his shoulders. He pushed off of the car's hood and pressed his groin against Draco's and pouted evilly when Draco made no attempt to show the fact that he was not aroused by this man. **"Ooh Draco you cut me deep, baby, deep down inside" **he purred his lips running down Draco's skin. Draco shivered before pushing the man off of him.

Tears bled from his eyes "no. Never again! If I run you won't find me! I'll hide away!" Draco turned and ran, slipping now and then blindly on the pavements.

The rumbling chuckled rolled down the hill and pumped in his ears **"you can run, baby, but you and I both know that you can't hide from me"**

"I can try" Draco growled through gritted teeth as his bare feet pounded along the pavement, adrenaline gushing through his blood.

The man smirked folding his arms over his chest looking as Draco's figure shrank into the distance **"don't worry Draco, I'll find you … I always find you"**


	19. Chapter 19 Jacking a Jag

**Chapter nineteen: Jacking a Jag**

"I can't believe he just flipped and legged it" Lola shook her head in disbelief as she passed around a tray of earl grey tea. She placed the now empty tray on the coffee table and eased herself onto the chair beside Sienna, who looked like hell herself, with smudged black eyes and still in her pyjamas. Rae blinked completely bewildered at this turn of events on the second day of being a proper teenager. Harry knew Draco had a medical condition but he didn't realise it could get this … out of hand. Sienna ran a hand through her sleek black hair and leant her head on Lola's shoulder. Lola wrapped an arm around her girlfriends' neck and kissed her temples. "I mean that's just so unlike him"

Silence rained down on them until Sienna frowned and bit her lip, marring them a little bit more "actually it's not the first time this had happened"

Harry sniffed and wiped his panda eyes "w-what?"

Sienna pushed herself upright and faced the trio beside her "well … when he was eight … when this first started … he didn't have any medication for about three weeks and he completely lost it" Sienna shuddered at the memory "he tried to commit suicide at eight years old" Harry's eyes went wide at this news. Sienna shook her head grimly at the memory "three weeks is all it took and now that he is totally dependant on the drugs he … it hasn't been that long now … and-" she turned to Harry and reached over and took his hand. Harry's heart felt like it was drowning in an ocean of liquidised despair, as he looked into Sienna's large shiny eyes "I don't want this to happen again … it could go all the way this time. Please, Harry, only you can get through to him … I beg of you, do not let my cousin die"

Harry squeezed Sienna's hands and looked into her eyes, his own slick with heavy tears, "I will not let Draco die … that's a promise" Sienna sniffed and wiped her eyes before she leant back into Lola's arms. "We can't just sit here!" Harry raged a few minutes later. "Draco is out there and he needs us!"

"Harry we don't know where to start looking first" Rae reminded him, placing a tender hand on his forearm.

"Well we need to think about where he would go" Harry insisted desperately. They all paused and thought. Harry snapped around to face Sienna "where did he go last time?"

"When he was eight?" Harry nodded. Sienna chewed her lip in thought "he went to the top of a bridge"

"Where?" Harry urged.

"Well he was in London at the time … but I doubt he would go there … he wouldn't remember the way in this state"

"Okay let's think" Lola instructed, "Where is there a really tall building in Cambridge?"

"Other than the town centre?" Sienna asked.

"Well I saw him head north … if that helps?" Harry bit his lip. He hated feeling helpless. He hated feeling powerless. He especially hated the not-knowing part. He dug his fingernails into his palm until he felt thin streams of blood pooling within the pocket of his black trousers.

"North … north … north" Lola pursed her lips in concentration. After all she would be the one to know the majority of the area. Then it clicked in her brain. Her eyes flew wide and she froze in her seat. "No … No …" she shook as a cool tear flashed down her cheek.

"Lola w-what is it? Where might he be?" Sienna asked gripping her lover's forearm.

Lola turned slowly to face Sienna, and gulped thickly "he … he might be … at the … um … the Parkhill dam"

Harry slowly backed away towards the door; fear swimming within his red rimmed eyes "no … not the dam … anything but that …"

Lola clawed at her hair "it's the only place I know where he might go"

"But-"

"Well we need to check it" Sienna stated pouncing to her feet "Draco has already gotten a head-start … if he is going to the dam then we need to get there fast"

"Harry can you drive?" Lola asked.

"Y-yes … not well"

"That's alright … swipe your mums keys and drive it to the alley round the back of the shop … Sienna and I will load anything we might need … meet back here in an hour, got it?" the others nodded "okay MOVE OUT!" Lola commanded and the other three sprang into action grabbing their belongings and heading through either the front door to the streets or the door behind the sofa leading to the apartment over the shop where Lola now lived with Sienna.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rae and Harry edged inside the front door, ears strained against the silence of the empty house for any sounds of life. There were none. They edged further into the house, their squinted eyes darting everywhere in search for Lily's car keys. "There!" Harry hissed pointing towards the island counter in the kitchen.

Rae nudged him in the small of the back "you grab them I'll keep a look out"

Harry glared softly at her before slowly inching across the living room, afraid that his very breath will alert some form of secret mafia. Finally he reached the counter. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Rae peeping out of the front door. He felt a bead of sweat slide down his hot stomach, his muscles clenched. He swiped the keys off the counter and dashed for the front door.

"Got them!" he panted his heart racing so fast it was a mere hum in his ears.

"Good" Rae closed the front door behind her "come on we have twenty minutes to get back to the store"

Harry eyed his mother's new Jag and cringed. If he crashed it, or Lola crashed it, they were all dead. '_Draco_' whispered the thoughts in his head. He gripped the keys until blood drained from his knuckles as he pulled the driver's door open with his other hand. "Get in!" he barked over the roof as he slid inside and slammed the door shut. He didn't look around as Rae slammed her passenger door shut. He slammed the key into the ignition and flicked the engine to life. He glanced in the review mirror and backed out of the driveway. Once on the road he made sure it was empty before glancing at Rae. "Ready?"

"Let's go save your boyfriend" she smiled and gripped the door handle as Harry pounded his foot onto the gas pedal.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The screeching of tires on tarmac alerted Lola and Sienna to the arrival of Harry and Rae in the back alley. They grabbed their rucksacks and left the store. Harry stepped out of the Jag and glanced up at Lola "all yours" he said gesturing to the driver's seat.

"Cheers" she dumped her rucksack in the backseat and slid into the drivers seat. Harry hopped into the backseat, being careful not to move Lola's bag, and waited as Sienna locked the back door and slid in beside him. "Ready?" Lola called over her shoulder.

"Yes" the other three chorused. Lola put the car into drive. The sound of rubber grinding over gravel sent chills up their spines. She looked both ways at the mouth of the alley before pulling into the main road and accelerating to the North side of the city.

"LOLA! SLOW DOWN!" Sienna wailed as she knocked into the window for the third time as they came to a roundabout. They could see the peaks of cliffs and huge seer-drop hills from this point.

"DO YOU WANT TO SAVE DRACO?" Lola snapped.

"YES BUT I DON'T WANT TO DIE IN LILY'S JAG!"

Lola ground her teeth together and pulled out of the roundabout, earning several honks and annoyed yells from other drivers. Lola rolled back the sunroof and stuck her middle finger out high over her head; this only earned more honks as she pulled around the corner and out of sight amongst some trees. "Wankers" she growled as she pulled up in front of a barrier. Sighing she turned off the engine and sat back in her seat, contemplating the situation "looks like we can't get into this area"

"Shit!" Harry yelled banging his fists on the headrests of the front seats.

"Hey!" Lola and Rae protested rubbing the backs of their heads.

Harry flopped back in his seat his eyes drifting out of the side window. The woods were thick and black around this area. They grew closely together without a gap between them, and yet … was that? Harry squinted through the window. There was a gap, as though made in a desperate struggle. "Lola"

"What is it?" Lola asked craning her neck back so that she could see Harry. She caught Harry peering closely through the window. She shifted in her seat and peered through the dim twilight. "Harry? What do you see?"

Harry braced his hand on the door handle "I … I'm not sure" the '_**clink'**_ of the door handle jilted the tense atmosphere. Harry slowly slid his numb leg out and set it on the tarmac driveway. He climbed the rest of the way out of the door and softly closed it. Lola and Sienna exchanged a concerned and confused look. Rae's eyes never left Harry's as her brow furrowed in confusion. Harry edged slowly through the dim night as his eyes adjusted to the low light, still focused upon the broken bracken that led deeper into the woods and further away from the life of the road.

"Harry get back here," Lola hissed through the night, leaning over Rae in the chair.

Harry turned in the dimness "I have to find Draco" he whispered urgently, his voice cracking with emotion.

Lola blinked, not knowing what to say. Biting her lip she turned to Sienna "Sisi go with him"

"What will you guys do?" Sienna asked not wanting to leave her girlfriend.

"We will park the car in the bushes and keep a look-out for the security guards" she turned to Sienna and looked deeply into her eyes "you have to go now … the next shift starts in-" she checked her watch "-three minutes"

Sienna hesitated "alright but … keep your phone on … in case we get into any trouble" and without another word, a very distraught Sienna stepped cautiously out of the door and edge towards the shadows where the faint outline of Harry was just visible beneath the dimmest of orange glows. She hugged her coat tighter and sniffed against the cold. "I guess its you and me," she stated with a sad smile.

"Yeah you and me" he took her hand and slowly they stepped as noiselessly over the bracken as they possibly could.

From inside the car Lola sat back in the drivers seat and sighed, her breath rattling through her lips as she reversed the car into the trees. Once they were hidden within the naked, curling branches across the road, Lola switched the engine off and felt her heart twitch. Her hands that were gripping the steering wheel were now white and shaking. Her eyes remained glued to the fading shadows of her lover. "Keep safe, Sienna" she breathed through shaking nerves. "Keep safe"


	20. Chapter 20 Dexter's powers of Persuation

**A/N: sorry for the late update but I have been totally stressed about my coursework that has taken me forever to get done properly. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it because I know how much you guys really love this story with its twists and turns lol.**

* * *

******************

**Chapter twenty: Dexter's powers of persuation**

******************

The branches clawed at china-white skin as Draco tore through the tangled web of naked trees. His panting breath rose up in steamy clouds from his mouth. Cold sweat dripped from his hot body. His bare feet were marred and coated in cry blood. His bare chest was frozen stiff; his muscles throbbed and ached beneath his tight skin. "**Draco … Draco … Draco …**"

"Leave … me … alone … Dexter …" Draco panted hysterically his arms pumping back and forth, his lungs constricting against the cold that gripped him.

"**You know you don't want that**"

Draco tore through the forest, jumping and tripping over bulging roots and sick-smelling sap covered branches. His bloodshot eyes shone darkly in the dimming light. "Never … Argh!" Draco collided with the cold, hard rocky, earth. He whimpered unwilling to move just yet, and then the bolting taste of copper swam through his teeth. "Ugh …" he cupped a hand to his mouth and spat out several thick strand of saliva and blood. He watched the blurring colours swim within his palm. "Shit"

"**See. That's what you get for trying to run away from me … darling**"

Draco's hands clamped down over his ears, eyes squeezed shut, as he ran blindly through towards the weak light filtering through the bare branches "get out of my head! Get out of my head!" he tripped and scurried haphazardly through the cold.

"**You know you don't want me to leave**"

"No … I … Don't …" Draco ground out viciously as the briskness of the frozen sky became clearer through the branches. The drumming of his bare feet getting scarred against the rough paths as he made his way towards the clearing sky barely a few metres away from him.

"**Draco … Draco … Draco …**"

"Please … just … ARGH!" Draco skidded to a halt almost to late. His heart drummed erratically within his tight chest. He had barely stopped in time before a thirty-nine feet drop down the smooth curved surface of the dam. The pale moonlight breaking through the dull clouds illuminated the white slopes. Suddenly his mind fuzzed and blurred out to blackness. Memories began to swim about.

**FLASHBACK …**

_**An eight-year-old Draco trembled with the cold as he over-looked the gushing grey river thirty-seven feet below him, the bloodthirsty wind threatening to push him forwards and plummet him into the icy depths. Police sirens rang above the rush of the river. His eyes watered down his pale, thin cheeks. "**__**Go on Draco you.**__**" Purred Dexter's voice as his ghostly hand enticed Draco further out onto the ledge. Draco was transfixed within Dexter's bright blue eyes. As if in a trance he edged closer, the wind burning his eyes. The little boy peered over his shoes and felt his heart freeze at the sheer drop below him "**__**Go on Draco … if you jump we can be together … forever**__**"**_

"_**You promise?" Draco wept.**_

_**Dexter gave a firm smile and rubbed their noses together and pressed his phantom lips to Draco's. In the bitter cold of the October night Dexter's lips felt heavenly and warm. "I promise"**_

"_**DRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACO!!!"**_

_**Draco turned on the spot and felt his heartbeat drum in his ears "mama?" the flowing blonde hair and pale slim figure were so familiar to him "mama!" he began to run across the thin ledge, arms outstretched when.**_

_**Narcissa watched helpless, as an invisible force seemed to yank her son back towards the edge. Feeling too helpless and hysterical she pushed past the policeman and stepped cautiously onto the ledge and edged forward. "Draco … come to mummy … lets get off this ledge"**_

_**Draco was laying in a slouch against Dexter's stomach, the older boys arms tightly wrapped around him. "**__**Tell her you can't, Draco**__**"**_

"_**I … I c-can't m-mummy"**_

_**Narcissa frowned "why not, love?"**_

"_**Tell her you love me**__**"**_

"_**I … c-can't …"**_

_**Dexter spun the little boy in his arms and glared into his soft silver eyes that were sparkling with fear. "Draco?" came his mother's voice that seemed distant in his ears. **_

"_**Draco if you love me you'll jump**__**"**_

"_**I … don't want … to …d-die …"**_

"_**But you'll be fine, you won't feel a thing, you'll be with me … I'll keep you safe**__**" he purred stroking Draco's wind-beaten cheeks.**_

"_**Draco love please come off the ledge," pleaded his mother behind him.**_

_**Draco was in tears. He wanted to please Dexter but he didn't want to die and leave his mother. That's when it clicked in his head. He glared at Dexter "no"**_

"_**What?**__**"**_

_**In response Draco stood up and began edging his way back to his mother. Dexter was having none of it. If he couldn't have Draco all to himself them no one could. As he watched Draco gradually retreating away from him the anger boiled like molten lava within his blood. When Draco was halfway across the ledge Dexter lunged forward and knocked the little boy's ankles. Draco slipped "Gah" his arms hugging tightly onto the ledge, his legs dangling in thin air. "MAMA!"**_

"_**DRACO! HOLD ON!" **_

_**Draco's hands were slipping as rain began to lash down on his face and arms that were slowly turning numb "mama …"**_

_**Narcissa lay down flat on her stomach and tried to reach her little boy. She could see his pale arms gradually slipping off of the ledge. "Hang on mummy's coming … I'm coming … don't let go …"**_

"_**Let go**__**"**_

"Don't let go, Draco!" Narcissa struggled to keep a hold of her son's lithe wrists. Her fingers slid against his wet skin. But it was good. Dexter drew up his foot and slammed it down on Draco's knuckles. Narcissa screamed as Draco plummeted downwards into the grim grey river gushing over the edge. "DRAAAAAACO!!!"

_**END FLASHBACK.**_

Draco's wet eyes shone as he turned a stunned stare to Dexter "you … tried to kill me" it wasn't a question.

Dexter rubbed the back of his neck "**okay technically … yes … but I only did it so we could be together!**"

Draco's glare intensified "you sick son-of-a-"

"DRACO?" the shout echoed against the bark of the trees and the smooth surfaces of the rocks "Draco are you here?"

Draco spun around in confusion as a figure scrambled out from the dark "Harry? Is that you?"

"Draco?" a female voice, was it Sienna's? Echoed from behind Harry's. Harry tripped the final three feet until he dropped to his knees in front of his boyfriend. His eyes flooded with relief when he saw that Draco was not too badly harmed. Sienna pulled herself free from the roots and branches. Harry scrambled to his feet and pulled Draco against his chest. Draco didn't have any problems with relaxing in Harry's arms. He wrapped his own arms firmly around Harry's toned body and sighed contently.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lola rubbed her eyes tiredly and then frowned, adjusting her eyes against the dark. She nudged the sleeping girl beside her "Rae do you see that?" she asked pointing at the slinking black blob floating in the thin bushes.

Rae scanned the bushed and bit her lip "I think … I think its people"

Lola focused her eyes and then … "OH MY GOD!!!"

"What? Who is it?" Rae asked eagerly.

Lola's eyes shone with bright rivers of tears "its …" her bottom lip trembled "I-it's … G-Ginny …"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"**Draco get off of him**" Dexter ordered his voice forcefully calm.

"Don't let me go Harry" Draco whispered into his lover's neck.

"I promise I won't"

Sienna bit her lip and slapped Draco upside the head breaking the hug "Draco Lucius Malfoy don't you ever scare me like that again! And for that matter don't you ever scare Harry like that again!"

"**Draco get **_**off**_** of him**" Dexter bellowed his face flaming red.

"I love you Harry"

"**GET OFF OF HIM N-O-W!!!**" Dexter lunged forwards and knocked Draco and the other two apart.

Draco growled and rounded on Dexter "LEAVE US ALONE!"

"Draco who are you talking to?" Sienna asked shivering on the floor where she'd been pushed. The wind swept her hair away from her face in a billowing cloud of black. Harry scrambled up and held tightly onto Draco's arms. They were so close to the edge. A blurred ghost-like figure lunged for them. "DRACO! HARRY!" Draco went flying off the edge, unintentionally dragging Harry down with him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" the scream from Sienna's lips made Lola shudder. Unfastening her seatbelt she bolted from the car towards the figures, Rae on her heels.

"LUMOS!" a yellow light bleached the black canvas and it was in fact Ginny and … Ron? Lola frowned in confusion "Ron … what are you doing here?"

"Ginny … persuaded me" Ron mumbled his hand shielding his eyes against the light glowing from Lola and Rae's wands.

"YOU GREAT RED-HAIRED GIT!!!" Lola punched Ron square in the nose, blood slapping down onto the concrete. "HOW DARE YOU ENDANGER YOUR SO-CALLED-BEST FRIEND!!!"

"I … I …" Ron bit his lip. He truly didn't know why he was going along with Ginny. He felt slightly dizzy as though waking up from an intense dosage of the imperious curse. He blinked. Maybe he was.

"DON'T YOU DO THAT TO MY BROTHER YOU LEZZER!!!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK GIN-GIN!" the nickname paralysed Ginny to the tarmac. Rae snickered at the effect. Ginny unfroze and sneered viciously.

"It's so much fun to watch your friends die" she hissed, folding her arms over her chest.

"I hope you realise that if Draco's gone down … Harry won't be far behind him," Rae stated pushing past Ginny and Ron and delved into the forest, the blackness engulfing her like a bottomless pit of shadows. Lola struck Ginny in the jaw, laughing manically as blood poured down Ginny's chin and her own wrist. She kicked Ron hard in the balls before tearing after Rae.

"Rae! Wait up!" Lola felt thistles and thorns rake her once flawless skin, rain piercing the warmth that had once surrounded her body. "Damn I wish I'd stayed in the car," she hissed stumbling blindly through the rain and bushes. She managed to catch up with Rae, hearing the other girls' panting echo dimly in her ears. Her only thoughts involved Sienna. She pumped her limbs harder into the uneven earth, her vision blurring through exhaustion. "Sienna …"

Sienna was sitting numbly as she knelt over the edge of the dam; the pelting rain that smacked her skin only added more coldness to her ice-like body. Her knuckles were turning pink with cold as she gripped the very edge of the whitewashed concrete slabs. Draco and Harry had been … pushed? It looked that way. She just didn't understand … how? She was thoroughly numb. As he leant a little further over the edge she considered the tempting desire to let her grip on the wall go and follow her cousin into the icy depths of the gushing, churning river. Cold sweat slicked down the side of her stone-white face. She took a sudden gasp of air, the coldness flooding down her throat and filling her taught lungs until they were practically fit to burst. "Ah …"

Dexter, who had been crouching a little way away from Sienna smirked and shuffled closer towards her. He wrapped his pale fingers around her lithe neck, noticing how her muscles twitched. Her eyes fogged over as she stared straight ahead. Her parted lips were tinting blue. "**You know you want to join them**"

"…Join … them …" Sienna murmured as if in a trance.

"**Forget Lola, she doesn't love you**"

"Doesn't … doesn't love me?"

"**No she doesn't**" Dexter hissed as he stroked her hair.

Tears slipped out of Sienna's eyes and Dexter cackled low in his throat. A cry split the cold tension "SIENNA!"

Sienna spun around on her wet knees to see Lola racing towards her. Her purple lips flittered into a smile. Jealousy and anger pumped into Dexter as Lola neared them. Flicking his leg out he kicked Sienna the final millimetre and smirked as she lost her balance "**See you in Hell bitch**"

"SIENNA!!!" Lola dove forwards on her stomach, sliding across the wet surface of the dam. Her frantic hand flung forwards towards Sienna's pale hands. Almost there …

"Ah!" Sienna felt her body smack into the side of the dam, her fingers wrapped tightly around Lola's. The rain made their skin too wet to gain any grip. "Lola …"

"Sienna, don't let go!" Lola demanded as she dug her feet into the wet concrete trying to haul Sienna back up onto the flat deck. She was succeeding as Sienna's arm dug into the concrete for more support. "Almost …"

Sienna had her arms clawing out in front of her, her fingernails sliding uselessly against the torrent of water lashing down against her. "L-Lola … let me go …" Sienna pleaded weakly. She wasn't going to win they both knew it.

"No" Lola shook her head tightening her wet grip on Sienna's forearms. "I love you, Sienna"

Sienna sniffed, her nose glowing pink in the harsh cold "I love you too" she sobbed. Dexter leant across Lola and wrapped his invisible hands around Sienna's throat. Air was becoming scarce and she could tell Lola's strength was waning.

"**I won't allow you to live!**"

Sienna felt like blacking out. She drew in a deep breath and felt gravity tug her towards the edge again. Lola lunged and gripped her lover tighter, tears blending into the rain as they slid down her face. Sienna licked her lips "I love you … Lola …"

"No Sienna" Lola watched in slow motion as Sienna allowed her muscles to give-up. She slid the last drenched inches and plummeted over the edge. "SIENNA!!!" Lola was about to leap after her girlfriend when a tight force held her back. It was Rae. Lola watched through blurry eyes as Sienna's shadow disappeared into the dark grey of the shadowed water below. "S-I-E-N-N-A!!!" she struggled against Rae's grip but the young girl wasn't letting her friend go.

"She's gone, Lola, let her go"

Dexter chuckled leaning over Lola "**that's right, Lola, let … her … go**"

Lola fell back into Rae's arms her frozen body wracking with hysterical sobs "Sienna … my little Sienna … no, no … S-I-E-N-N-A …" Rae rocked her backwards and forwards, humming lightly, and stroking Lola's soaked hair "… Sienna …" she opened her eyes and looked out into the rain-streaked sky "… my little Sienna"


	21. Chapter 21 search parties

**A/N: I know you may be a little edgy after the last chapter, but I'm twisting the story even MORE now so be prepared. For anyone who wants to know ...**

**Dexter is a figment of Draco's imagination (like a second personality) that has taken on a mind of his own and uses it to twist Draco's thoughts. Basically it's similar to the HP books where Voldemort was making Harry see dreadful things in his mind the only difference is that Draco was so reliant on his 'friend' that he then began to take control of Draco's life. Which is why Draco needs medication to control himself by not seeing Dexter. ****If this is still confusing to you look up schizophrenia on google it will tell you all you need to know.**

****************

**Chapter twenty-one: search parties**

*****************

Lola's screams were heard through the torrent of the thundering rain on the other edge of the dense forest Ginny and Ron exchanged a frightened look. Sweat was forming all over Ginny's body. She was shaking as her stomach knotted itself continuously. Ron's eyes darted to the other side of the road where police sirens could be heard blaring loudly throughout the hills. "Oh damnit what do we do now?"

Ginny looked at the back of her brother's head as he started stressing. She drew out her wand from her sleeve and mumbled a levitation charm. A rock just behind Ron shuddered and began to haul itself out of the soggy earth. Ginny was thankful for the rain so that Ron didn't realise the rock was groaning in the air behind him until it collided heavily with the back of his head. He gave a grunt, his blue eyes rolling into the back of his head while his knees collapsed into the dirt. Ginny's arms shook as she pocketed her wand and hooked her hands underneath Ron's arms. She grunted and groaned as she hoisted the man into the undergrowth. There was a small bank that was pretty steep on the other side of the shroud of bushes that cloaked it. Ginny released her hold on her brother and watched as his dead weight figure flopped limply down the steep, sludgy slope. A sudden weight leapt from her shoulders "four down … four to go" she sighed as she trudged back to the main road, arms wrapped tightly around her sodden clothes. Her red hair was plastered like a wet leather cap to her face, her red nose and cheeks were stinging with the cold, her teeth wouldn't stop chattering. The sirens had died down, and the flashing red and blue lights blinded her as she stumbled out of the woods, caked in mud and blood. A police officer spotted her and pointed.

"You there! What is your name?" he asked stalking over to her.

"G-G-Ginny We-Weasley" she stammered her teeth chattering too much for any coherent words to pass through her lips.

He jotted her name down in his notebook "now we were informed by a security officer that several teenagers were breaking and entering. Were you one of these teenagers?"

"No, sir"

"Do you know whom the guard was referring to?"

"Y-Yes, sir"

"Can you tell me their names?"

"D-Draco M-Malfoy" the name was jotted down "b-but he's dead" she added hastily. The police officer paused and bit his lip before scribbling down 'deceased' beside Draco's name.

"And the other's names, if you please?"

"Harry Potter; also dead, Sienna Malfoy; also dead, Rae Lestrange, Lola Lepton, and Ronald Weasley; missing"

The police officer eyed her suspiciously and for a split second she wondered if she over-did it, "thank you very much, miss" he flipped his book shut and pocketed it, before resting an arm on her shoulder and guiding her over to a car where she was handed a blanket. A second police officer came and stood beside her. This time it was a woman.

"Now Miss Weasley I'm going to need to know your version of what has happened" Ginny, however, didn't seem to hear her questions as she watched a group of police officer's cross the road and delve deep into the forest, their torch-beams penetrating the darkness.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rae and Lola were huddled up in uncomfortable chairs in the security guards office half a mile away from where Sienna, Draco and Harry had fallen to their deaths. They had been given blankets and all that could be seen of Lola was her watery eyes staring blankly at the wooden coffee table between them. Rae licked her lips, willing herself not to cry. She rested a hand on Lola's arm and received no reaction at all. She chewed her tongue before saying, "Lola … I hear police sirens … you have to tell them what happened"

"Why?" came Lola's croak. She had cried herself hoarse.

"So that they will form a search party and find Sienna and Draco and Harry"

Lola shrugged "why bother? There's no way any of them survived that fall" she turned her head away not wanting to talk anymore.

Rae however was reluctant to watch Lola die inside, "You never know"

"Not even wizards can bring the dead back"

"I know that … but what if they did survive … they need a fighting chance"

"But the police won't help!"

"Yes they will!"

"They won't! They take their sweet fucking time to do anything! If any of them had survived they would die of pneumonia before the police reached them!"

Rae was glad to see Lola was fighting back, even if it was slightly weak "then let's go and find them" she jerked her head to the door.

Lola followed her gaze to the door and pondered this for a while. Should she go? What if they don't find anyone? Or worse, what if they find them … dead? She wasn't ready to cope with that pain again in such a small space of time. She pierced the door with her eyes, hoping for Sienna to run in at any moment. Finally she gave a small nod "okay … let's do it"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron groaned and shifted his wounded leg and spat out a mouthful of leaves. He could taste damp earth in his mouth. He spat several times to rid his mouth of the sludge before easing himself onto his knees and panting heavily. "Where the hell am I?" he glanced around his and soon spied the ledge from which he had been dropped a mere half an hour earlier. "That little bitch" he jerked a knee out from beneath him and tried to ease himself up onto his legs. Thankfully they managed to hold him up, however it was the searing pain in the back of his head that made him hiss with pain. "Fuck" he cursed when the pain jerked through his system. He drew out his wand a cast a quick healing charm on the open wound. That's when they caught his eye, the blinding light from a few metres away. His heart raced at the thought of being rescued. He clumsily stumbled away from the slope and edge further away from the main road without realising it. He panted, leaning on a tree and spied the casters of the light. But it wasn't the policemen. It was Lola and Rae. He shook his head and blinked a few times before studying the two figures. No mistaking it was Lola and Rae. "Lola! Rae!" he called jerking the girls' attention to him. Lola spied him first.

"What do you want?" she sneered.

"What are you two doing?" he asked.

"We're going to look for Harry, Draco and Sienna"

"I thought they fell?"

Lola's eyes shot down to the earth "they did" she answered tightly.

Rae rested a hand on Lola's shoulder comfortingly "we want to find them" she stated "you can either come with us or crawl off somewhere"

"I'll join you" he stated sliding down another slope to the trodden path below. He grabbed his wand out from his jeans and muttered "lumos"

Lola eyed the red-head with daggers in her eyes but jerked her head towards the steep drop they had to manoeuvre down "let's go" Ron looked at her as if she was insane as she began to slip down the soggy drop. The roar of the water beside them was almost deafening. Ron glanced down at the drop as Rae began to follow Lola.

Ron sighed feeling defeated as he swung his leg over the ledge and began to shift downwards "well at least it's stopped raining" he muttered to himself although his voice was lost on the roar of the water gushing down some thirty-seven feet below.

* * *

**A/N: well I hope you like this chapter and don't worry I will update soon (you lot should know this by now I update frequently enough XD) Reviews are very welcome!**


	22. Chapter 22 I've got you

***************

**Chapter thirty: I've got you**

***************

Lola slipped the last several feet to the bottom of the slope on the side of the dam. She grunted as she fell to her knees, listening to the other two slip and scrape roughly along the slope overhead. She forced herself onto her unstable legs and stretched her torso muscles until she felt them un-knot. She looked over her shoulder and glared up at the other two. "Hey you two I'm going to start looking for them, okay"

Rae glanced down "no Lola … wait for us!"

"No I'll be fine just hurry up!"

"Okay we'll try!" Rae shifted slightly as she tried to look for another foot hole so that she could move lower. "Ron how are you holding up?" she called above her trying not to make herself dizzy.

"Uh … this is fucking ridiculous!"

"What is?" Rae called. She found another foot hole and moved down slightly so that Ron could have more room himself.

"We won't find them"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Rae growled as she swung her arm skywards, trying to grab hold of his ankle. "ARGH!"

"RAE!" Ron released the ledge he'd been hanging onto and grabbed her wrist. Rae jerked to a stop and looked up with wide eyes as she felt her hand go numb from the way Ron was gripping her. She shook slightly as she tried to regain her footing, the wet earth forming no actual grip for her.

"I can't get a grip!" she whined as she looked down between her feet as the five-foot drop to the floor. The impact on her legs would render her useless.

"Slide down!"

"Slide? Are you mad?"

Ron felt Rae's wet wrist slip slightly under his grip "grip into the earth and let yourself slide down, the mud will slow you down!"

Rae pondered this for a few seconds, a rock slipped from beneath her foot and she slipped, the sudden action caused Ron to lose his grip on her wrist. "RON!" she screamed as she watched his figure blur and shrink.

"DIG INTO THE WALL!!" he called as he started manoeuvring his way down the rest of the slope. Rae obliged and ground her nails into the sloppy earth. At first nothing happened as her body slammed into the side of the drenched, foul smelling slope, but soon she felt her body slow down as her fingers delved deeper within the rank earth. When she slowed down to about a foot high from the ground she released her grip on the wall and plummeted into the dirt below. She landed with her own agonised grunt as her legs jerked with unbearable pain. She braced herself on her arms so that she was on all fours and panted heavily, ignoring her long black hair falling into the sloppy dirt. She heard the heavy thud of Ron landing beside her, his own grunt sounding more like a pitiful yelp.

"You … you okay?" she asked trying to control her breathing.

Ron shifted so that he could sit up properly, his chest panting "yeah … f-fine" he gasped his hand on his heart.

"Come on we have to catch up to Lola" Rae forced herself up onto her shivering legs and felt her knee click into an odd position "Ow!" she yelped and fell backwards into Ron's chest as he stood up.

"Oof!" Ron stumbled against the sludge his arms full of a shivering Rae. "Are you okay?"

Rae shook her head and whimpered as she tried to twist her knee back. She let out a high-pitched scream. The action only made her knee worse. She sobbed the raindrops pelting into her tears. "It hurts … so much …"

Ron looked in the direction that Lola had long since disappeared in and bit his lip before shifting in front of Rae and slinging her arms around his neck and crouching down "hop on"

"In this weather? Are you mad?"

"Yes now hop on so we can go and help Lola"

"Oh alright" Rae sighed, defeated as she shifted her weight onto her good leg and bounced up onto Ron's strong back. Ron straightened up and hooked his arms around Rae's thighs. She shifted and whined.

"It's okay" Ron soothed softly "I've got you" so feeling a little reassure by Ron's words, Rae relaxed against his back as he began to walk through the sludge and trees.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Lola gritted her teeth together as the hem of her long skirt ripped as she climbed over a rough tree root. She could barely see in the grey-washed light but regardless she trudge onwards. She grunted and groaned in a frustrated manner as the roar of the gushing river deafened her ears to everything else around her. She needed to fund Sienna that was the only thing that was plaguing her mind as she drew nearer the calm waters at least half a mile from the base of the dam. Her eyes scanned the banks of the river. So far there was no sign of them … ANY of them. This was really disconcerting for Lola as the cold night air began to pick up and freeze her limbs. "Oh Sienna where are you?" she whispered to herself as she felt her feet sink into the gooey grey banks that ran beneath the long, stiff blades of grass. "Sienna?" she called out into the blaring drone of the chugging water. Her eyes were scanning the area at a vigorous speed. She could just about see where she was stepping. That's when she felt something slimy wrap around her ankle and drag her backwards. She lost her footing and fell forward in the greasy water. She lifted her head up shook her head ridding her eyes of the gruelling water. She looked over her shoulder and frowned into the dim light and saw a lump shifting forwards slightly. "What the f-?" her jaw dropped when she saw the lump. "D-Draco?" the lump spluttered groaned rolling onto his back gasping for air as the majority of his body was engulfed by the thick greasy water, lapping up along the banks "Draco!" she lunged forward, dropping to her knees in the sludge and lifting Draco's head out of the freezing water and placing it on her lap. She stroked his soggy fringe aside and massaged his temples "Draco come on open your eyes" the dull grey eyes cracked open slightly.

"L-Lola?"

"Yes! It's me" she placed a warm kiss to his icy forehead before looking around "where are the others?"

"Don't-nuh…" Draco felt his eyelids close. They were too heavy. His body was numb all over as he shifted from side-to-side against Lola's knees, he was chin-deep in the frozen grey river.

"No Draco, don't close your eyes!" Lola wailed as Draco's head lolled to one side. It was no use he had slipped into unconsciousness. Lola's eyes brimmed with tears as she shifted out from beneath Draco's cold, dead weight body and hooked her arm under his armpits. She grunted as she slipped against the sloppy banks and attempted to haul him out of the river. She continuously slipped and fell hard on her bottom. "Dammit Draco wake up!" she hissed as she made it onto hard, cold ground in the shelter of a thick tree. The roots had knotted overhead leaving a small dry cavern beneath it. She shifted Draco beneath it and stroked his fringe out of his eyes before shifting her jacket off of her shoulder, immediately gritting her teeth together as the sharp, cold air stung her already drenched, frozen skin. "The things I do for you, man" she shook her head and bundled the cold garment around his frozen figure. It would at least keep the cold air away from him. She tucked the edges securely under his body before crawling through the dirt and standing up, hugging her body tightly despite the fact that it did nothing to shield her from the cold. She slid back down the banks to the river and scanned the gross surroundings with frantic eyes; there was still no sign of Harry or Sienna. Her heart froze over at the thought of losing Sienna. "I'll find you, darling" she breathed, her breath rising is a misty cloud in the frosty night air. She tightened her grip around her body and plunged her feet into the water, ignoring the icy water and waded in until she was knee-deep, her eyes still darting all around her. She wasn't about to give up … not yet.

* * *

**A/N: so there was a quick chapter to add to the suspense mwahaha yes I know I am evil lol update due soon! Reviews are welcome :D**


	23. Chapter 23 finding Sienna

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Chapter twenty-three: finding Sienna**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Lola plunged through the knee-deep sludge of a river through the tall reeds and deeper underwater pits that she so often stumbled into. The task of finding Sienna weight heavily on her mind. _**I would never have done this for Ginny **_she thought to herself as she clawed her way up a greasy bank and slid down its other side. That's when she stumbled of it. The limp blue-tinted body of Sienna Malfoy lying face-up her eyelids closed to the heavens that were now dotted with bright stars. "Sienna!" she yelped as she cradled the unconscious girl (for she was till breathing if only barely) in her lap. She stroked the sodden black hair out of the purple smudge eyelids and held her close "we'll get you back with Draco you'll be fine" as she hoisted the lifeless figure onto her back she cast a weak glance around the small ditch behind the bank and sighed. She would have to break the bad news to Draco about Harry. She hadn't found any traces of his except for his broken glasses in a shallow pool. She had pocketed them and carried on her search. She turned in the sloppy mud and began to make her way back in the direction of the little tree alcove where she had left Draco "I hope Ron and Rae made it to him, I'd hate to leave him all lone" she muttered ignoring the sharp bones that jabbed into her body.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ **

Ron and Rae had in fact found Draco in the alcove in the tree. Ron had cast a warming charm over the limp body of his best friend's boyfriend and then cuddled up with Rae in his embrace. He smiled as the low light glittered across her sleek black hair. He ran a hand up her leg over her net-stocking clad legs, stroking and squeezing it slightly "so how's your leg?"

Rae stiffened under his gaze and brushed his hand away with a harsh hand "F. Y. I. You are going out with Hermione Jane Granger, need I remind?" she hissed venomously, her eyes glaring ice blue daggers.

Ron shrugged leaning back against the tree roots his arm still slung around Rae's shoulders "she's been disappearing a lot lately she claims to be studying over at Luna's like I believe that"

"I hope you realise that she is in fact studying at Luna's" Rae responded darkly.

Ron regarded the fourteen-year-old and bent his head attempting to kiss her. She struck him hard across the cheek. "HEY!" he yelled as he felt his cheek begin to hiss in pain.

A soft snicker was heard from behind Rae on the floor. They both turned to see Draco cracking his eyes open at them "you got served weasel" came his throaty reply. Rae winced, her friend sounded as though he had swallowed sand-paper.

"Shut it Malfoy" Ron snapped his bad temper growing, his arm recoiling from around Rae's shoulders.

"Oh Draco!" Rae hugged her into his lap and stroked his matted auburn hair "thank goodness you're okay" she felt her eyes welling with tears due to the fact that she was so happy her friend was okay.

"Can't … breathe …" he smiled weakly at her before looking outside. Upon seeing nothing he stiffened and felt a shiver course through his body as he swallowed stiffly against the lump in his throat "still no sign of Lola? Sienna? … Harry?" the last name was wrangled from his lips as he choked on a hysterical sob. He buried his head within Lola's jacket and began to weep insanely. Rae tried to reassure him but her jerked away from her and sniffled, the noise causing Rae's heart to ache.

"There's nothing yet sweetheart" she rubbed his shoulders soothingly. He stiffened slightly but continued crying hysterically.

"I want Harry" he wept.

"I know you do" Rae soothed.

"I want him now!" Draco yelled banging his fist against the rough earth.

"Shh, Shh" Ron scowled at Rae and Draco, how she was paying Draco so much attention wrangled his nerves. He had just helped her all this way, damnit! On his BACK no less! He clenched his fingers into fists; he could feel the temples in his forehead pulsing aggressively.

"Yeah Draco. Lola will come back" Ron clicked his tongue in annoyance staring out at the bleak lanscape that was shining with thick sheens of stale rain "with Sienna in tow"

Draco's anger flared and before Ron could take another breath Draco was upon him, his thin pale hands wrapped around his thoat. "STOP!" Rae wailed as Draco wrangled Ron's neck while the red-head tried to pry the older boy off of him.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Draco rasped pounding Ron's head into the ground.

"STOP! DRACO PLEASE STOP IT!" Rae chewed on her bottom lip and leapt forward. She grabbed onto Draco's arm and tried to pry Draco's hands off of Ron's throat that was slowly turning purple. She tugged draco's finger's loose just enough to give Ron some air so that he wouldn't black-out.

Ron drew up his knees between their two grappling bodies and gave an all-mighty kick. Draco flew off of him and collided with the thick tree roots. He slid to the rough earth with a grunt. Rae crawled over to Draco while Ron drew himself up on his knees and rubbed his sore throat where he could feel bruises beginning to form already. He glared over at Rae at Draco's side her hands feeling beneath his head. His blue eyes narrowed. "You know he had a boyfriend, Rae"

"SHUT UP WEASLEY!" Rae snarled as she tilted Draco's head up onto her lap before she let out a shallow scream "HE'S BLEEDING!"

Ron craned his neck to see the blood glistening brightly on Rae's fingers. He smirked "he bleeds, eh? So he IS human?"

"I SAID SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Rae screamed in his ear hole, practically making his bright red ears ring.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!!!" came a shrill cry from the entrance of the alcove. All heads turned to see a drenched figure in ripped clothes, with ... two heads?

Rae squinted shielding her eyes wth her hand and then sniffed "Oh Lola it was awful! Ron implied that Harry was dead and pushed Draco's buttons!" Rae wept as she replaced draco's bleeding skull in her lap "he's stopped bleeding-"

"BLEEDING?!" Lola yelled glaring down at Ron as she dipped her head to enter the alcove. She knelt down and manouvred the limp body from her back and laid the figure in the centre of the alcove. She glared at Ron before looking down at Sienna and placing her fingertips against the pulsepoints at her lover's frozen neck. She felt relief pump through her as she felt the faint tap of a heartbeat against her fingertips. "She's alive" Lola stated matter-of-factly a cold glint in her eyes "but we need to get her to a hospital soon"

"Lola-" came Draco's grunt.

Lola shared a look with Rae and bit her lip "yes, Draco?"

"W-where's ... ?"

Lola took a deep breath and in that slight hesitation Draco knew the answer "no I looked for him but ... I'm sorry Draco" Draco merely stared at her expressionlessly before turning back to the earth wall of the alcove. Lola sighed heavily and rubbed her forehead. She turned back to face Rae and Ron. "Okay now we need to make our way more closer to the roads so that we can try and get help"

Ron scoffed "is that ALL you can come up with?"

"Oh what's crawled up your thong and died today, Weasley" Lola hissed venomously, her eyes narrowing into snake-like slits. Ron shrank back into the wall and looked down at the floor. Lola sighed heavily "okay Rae do you think one of us should go and get the police down here?"

Rae nodded "yes but who? Ron is clearly incapable to remain here unless someone else is with him ... and I don't think I can managed walking I bust my leg on the way over here"

Lola pondered this information for a while while rubbing some warmth into Sienna's limp hands. Eventually she felt the breath deflate out of her "I guess I'll go, Rae you stay here and keep an eye on these three, and keep Sienna as warm as possible okay? I need her to at least be conscious when I get back" Lola pressed a warm kiss to Sienna's still cold skin before turning on her heels and began to shuffle forwards.

"Lola!" Rae made a grab for the older girls' wrist. Lola spun around a frown creasing her brow.

"Yes?"

"Be careful okay?"

Lola saw the fear in Rae's eyes and nodded with a wane smile "I will I'll be as quick as I can" Rae nodded and then released her grip on Lola's wrist, watching as the older girl stood up straight and flexed her muscles before starting off in the direction Rae and Ron had come earlier. She watched with worried eyes as Lola slowly disappeared from view.

"Be quick Lola" Rae murmured to herself as she position herself where Lola had previously been and took hold of Sienna's cool hand and began rubbing at it along with her other limbs to bring some heat into her muscles. She saw a tint of warmth colour Sienna's cheeks. Her heartbeat increased "be quick"

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Lola breathed in deeply as she dug the toes of her shoes into the the sludgy mud slope before pushing herself up and making a grip for a tuft of sturdy weeds. Thankfully it had stopped raining a little while ago. Her muscles began to burn with the pain from carrying Sienna's dead-weight body for over three miles in soaked mud when she was only half-way up the hill. She groaned and continued up the slope, the shreik of the police sirens already drilling into her ears. She pursed her lips and began to claw her way up onto the tip of the hill, rolling onto her back and gasping up into the air. Her heartbeat was racing haphazardly. She swallowed thickly and then rolled back onto her knees. Clawing and stumbling through the bare trees and naked bushes she half-fell onto the wet tarmac of the wide road. She clutched her stomach and winced as her lungs felt restricted. A policeman spotted her and raced over to her side, a firm hand on her shoulder and guiding her over to an ambulance that had arrived. Lola shook her head when they forced her to sit down. "No ... please ... my friends ... down the ... hill ... help ... please ..." she winced as every organ began to burn with the energy she had used climbing up the hill.

"Calm down miss" a paramedic placed a cool towel onto her head. Lola was surprised at how well the cool rag managed to calm her raging body.

"Sienna-" she rasped. The policeman nodded and sat down beside her.

"Who is Sienna?" he asked calmly.

"My ... girlfriend ..."

"And where is she?"

"Bottom ... of the ... dam ..."

"Damn"

"That's what I ... just said"

The policeman, Craig, gave her a funny look before turning to his companion "it seems there are more kids down by the base of the dam" he informed his partner who noted it all down in a small pad "any news on the other boy?"

"Not yet, sir"

"Boy?" Lola's head began to throb with anxiety. She grabbed Craig's arm and spun him back to face her "w-what ... boy?"

"We found another boy at the very base of the dam, amongst the shallow dma-pools" Lola shivered unblinkingly, waiting for the officer to continue "he is in a terrible state presently and my team are doing all they can to get him back up to safety"

"GET HIM UP HERE NOW INSTEAD OF GOSSIPING WITH YOUR FUCKING WORKMATES!" came a shrill cry from a few cars down where a few policemen were in fact chatting away as if they weren't on a mission. That's when Lola saw her; burning red hair, pale features, flashing emerald eyes and Narcissa Malfoy looking as gaunt as the grimp reaper holding her friend back from lashing out at the poor policemen's eyes.

"Lily cool it okay they're doing there best" hissed Narcissa as she wrestled Lily away from the policemen, although it was evident on her face that mentally she was bordering insanity with the stress. The two women were guided over to where Lola sat on the step of the ambulance van.

"Oh goodness Lola are you alright?" Lily wept flinging her arms around the gothic girls' neck and hugging her tightly.

Lola hugged her arms stiffly around Harry's mother feeling a little awkward as they had only met a couple of time since Harry and Draco had started dating. "Hello ... Lily ..." Lola rasped roughly her throat burning.

"Where are the other's?"

"Down ... the ... slope ..."

"The slope?" Narcissa wept in a shrill tone "that's over thirty feet high!"

"I know" Lola eyed the ground with saddened eyes. Her heart was heavy as she imagined Sienna beginning to stir restlessly. Unfortunately the sirens refused to let her mull over her lover.

Lily stormed over and was about to yell at the policemen when they suddenly jumped into action and began to bury themselves within the thick naked forest. Lily nodded with a huff "it's about bloody time too" she hissed making her way back to sit down next to Lola on the ambulance step, Narcissa standing beside them twiddling her fingers nervously. Lola examined the older woman's fingernails and grimaced. They were bitten down to the quick! They looked red and painful, however Narcissa went straight back to nibbling at her nails feverishly.

Narcissa wiped her forehead "do you think they will find them in time?"

"They should ... do" Lola hissed "... I left them ... Draco was ... awake ..."

"What about Rae?" Lily asked firmly.

"Twisted ankle but awake"

"Ron?"

"Knock on the head and strnagling but awake"

"Sienna?"

"Out cold ... literally ..."

"Harry?"

Lola opened her mouth to respond and then closed it again, bowing her head. The silence was answer enough for Lily to collapse to her knees whimpering, her hands covering her features. "I'm sorry ... I couldn't find him ... they said they had ... found him though ..."

Lily peered through her fingers and sniffed "really?"

Lola nodded her vision blurring slightly "I swear ... it" Lily nodded before all three women huddled up on the step, Narcissa summoned a blanket from the front of the ambulance and enlarged it so that it would snug all around the three of them. They huddled together even closer and then bowed their heads against one another's. This was going to be a very long wait ... for all of them.

* * *

**A/N: I know i've been dragging this part on for a while but don't worry I'll fast-forward it in the next chapter. Honest! Please read and review because 1) you know you want to lol and 2) they are very welcome! hehe**


	24. Chapter24 things that scream inthe night

**Chapter twenty-four: thing's that scream in the night**

The white lights were blinding and blurred as his eyelids pride themselves apart. Noise reached his ears after a few minutes of silence as he squinted around his surroundings. Everything were pale blurs of greys, blues and whites, the occasional flash of a more vibrant colour but other than that … it was just a blur he couldn't define a single object clearly enough to make out what it actually was. He let out a small groan and suddenly a new wave of colour erupted in front of his in pale blonde colours along with a burst of bright red. He tried to turn his head and was greeted with a tender hand on his cheek. He leant into the caress and swallowed dryly. "Mm …"

"He's awake" came a frightfully loud voice from somewhere near his left side. It sounded like his mother's voice.

"Mum …?"

"Oh darling are you alright?" came the voice from the red blob on his left side. He nodded numbly and went back into the comfort of his pillows, exhaling airily. The lights hurt his blurred eyes and the blob of white-blonde and bright red were fogging his mind over.

"Let him rest Lily" came the voice from the blonde blob "the doctor's have told us that he needs a lot of rest to recuperate" An annoyed mutter came from the red blob as it drew nearer and placed a gentle kiss to his cheek. Once the blobs left the impact of the pain crashed down onto him. He let out a shrill cry as he curled his legs up and tried to roll about and get rid of the pain, however this frantic tossing and turning seemed to only intensify the pain thrust upon him. Another scream erupted through his lips as though someone hand wrenched it out. A flurry of blurred pale blue objects scattered around hum, hands grappled to restrain him, something frosty made contact with his forehead. It stung right through to his skull forcefully calming his feverish headache. He whimpered as the cold began to sip through the rest of his muscles and immobilise him. He gurgled low in his throat and felt his eyelid slid closed as though they were heavy irons slamming down. Dreams were lost to him as he faded in and out of the bright lights of the living world and the dark black void of his own consciousness.

*

The rush of warmth to his body was welcome in so many ways words physically escaped him. He stirred and rubbed his eyes and cuddled deeper within the warm blankets cocooned tightly around his limbs. Eventually he forced himself to open his eyes and blinked against the harsh lights. An appalling smell of rubber and disinfectant reached his nostrils. It gave him a fitful headache. He decided that some water would help clear his mind and so he reached over to grab the blurred object that he assumed was a water-jug when ...

"DRACO?!"

A gasp was strangled from his throat as a blurred figure embraced him tightly to their chest. He decided it was a very blonde woman with quite ample breasts, weeping as she stroked his hair. "Mn ..." he gave a weak attempt to push the woman away, to no avail.

"Cissy careful or else you'll crack his neck in half" came a stern yet light voice. It sounded familiar.

"Draco is strong" came an airy voice "I'm sure he could use some feeling back in his body though"

Draco blinked and rubbed at his eyes and squinted up at the figures "mum? Hermione ... Luna? What are you guys doing here? Where is HERE?!!!"

"Draco honey calm down" Narcissa urged softly as she brushed her tears away "you were in an accident and are now in hospital"

Draco allowed the information to sink in as the memories laced back within his blank mind. His head jerked up "where's Harry?" he rasped.

He caught sight of Luna shivering and exchanging a glance with Hermione. Narcissa eyed her son "he is in intensive care at the moment, but you ill get to see him soon, I promise"

"I want to see him now!"

"Seeing him now won't do you any good" Hermione informed brushing her sleek hair out of her eyes "what you need to focus on right now is getting better, okay?" He nodded reluctantly, falling back against the pillows.

"Good" Narcissa stood up from the bed and turned to the two girls' "I am going to check on Lola and Sienna, stay with Draco for me?"

"Of course Mrs. Malfoy" Luna smiled sweetly. Narcissa smiled down at her before walking out of the ward. Luna walked over, followed by Hermione, and they both carefully seated themselves upon Draco's bed. "How are you feeling?" Luna asked, cocking her head to one side.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows "I'm not in too much pain"

"That's because you've got a drip with painkillers flowing into you" Hermione pointed over his head, where indeed a small plastic bag with steamy blue liquid hung, a thin wire laced down from the bag and inserted itself beneath the bandages on his right hand. He gave a hollow grunt and rolled his eyes, turning back to face the two girls'.

"So how is everyone else? Rae? Ron?" his voice cracked slightly. Luna poured him some water and handed it to him lightly. He accepted gratefully and swallowed the cool liquid. It felt soothing as the water ran fresh down his dry throat.

"Ron is in a state of denial, and anger" Hermione commented while rolling her large brown eyes.

"You seemed so happy together" Draco croaked while lightly massaging his throat.

Hermione sighed, her shoulder's visibly sagging "we were" she fiddled with the hem of her shirt "but ... he started ignoring me ... and I sought comfort in someone else" at this statement her eyes wondered to Luna who gave her a tender smile.

"So you finally told Ron that you're gay?" Draco queried.

Hermione scowled at his terminology but nodded all the same "he didn't take it well ... refuses to talk to me or Luna"

Draco reached over and patted Hermione's hand softly "you don't need him, Mione, he isn't worth having around"

"I .... I know b-but-"

"But what?" Draco asked softly.

Luna hugged Hermione against her chest and stroked her hair before turning to Draco "she figures that since Ron accepted Harry and you he should accept us, too"

Draco nodded in understanding "that's fair" he squeezed Hermione's hand "he'll either come around or push off, sadly we cannot please everyone in our lives" Hermione gave a small nod and smiled weakly up at Draco.

"Thank you, Draco"

"No thanks are neccassary" he smiled tightly against the pain in his sore limbs.

"Shall we leave you to rest?" Luna asked noticing his wince of pain.

Draco pondered this for a moment "yes please, I need some rest"

The girls' nodded "we will come by tomorrow okay?" he nodded and watched them leave him alone in the silent ward. He was left alone with his thoughts; where was Harry? Was he alright? How was he feeling? A painful ache raged through him, a dull ache that stretched far into his mind and caused nausea to bubble within him. These thoughts plagued him until the painkillers drugged him unconscious.

*

The night was long, black and silent unlike the majority of nights in muggle hospitals, which is where the group of teenagers had been submitted to. Ron felt it unwise but made no other complaint. He had just been having the worst day of his life as he had been moved to share the semi-private ward Draco occupied. The blonde had fallen asleep a good hour or so after his ex-girlfriend and her latest lover had left. He, however, had stayed awake. Listening. Listening to the silence that reigned the hospital but most importantly the shuddering of Draco's rapid breaths. A sharp gasp drew his attention away from the slate white cieling. Draco was sitting upright in bed, blonde hair ruffled up from his excessive tossing and turning. The blonde stared out in front of him, breathing heavily. Ron frowned when he saw the blonde swing his legs out of the bed and push himself up onto unsteady legs. He emitted a soft grunt and then pulled the drip from his arm. Draco cast a look over in Rons direction but it was too dark to see anything clearly. Feeling satisfied Draco slipped out of the ward. He didn't notice Ron wait a few minutes before following at a steady pace. Draco edged along several white lino corridors, sneaking past doctors and nurses. Ron followed easily, his bare feet making no sound as he padded quietly across the sticky lino floors. That's when he heard it; the long emit of hollow moans rebounding off of the walls and surfing down the hallways, making the hospital seem endlessly large. "What was that?" Ron murmrued to himself, frozen in thought. Draco continued on along the hallways, Ron slinking behind stealthily. Up a staricase and around another corner and they were suddenly faced with a corridor that seemed endless and bleak, the right side of the corridor lined with steel doors, locked and bolted from the outside, a code bar on each door handle. Another loud moan wailed through the frosty air.

"Harry?" Ron swiveled to face the first steel door with Draco crouching down beside the small slot. A sharp hiss whistled through and the slot was locked from the inside, causing Draco to jump back in fright.

**_Serves him right, _**Ron mentally sneered, **_sneaking around in the evening._**

"Harry?" several doors down and Ron was getting bored with his sneaking. How spy's and auror's did this on a day-to-day basis, he would never know. This time the slot didn't slam back in Draco's face. In fact, a few small, thin fingers reached out and lightly stroked across Draco's own fingers. Draco relaxed against the door, his silver eyes dancing with burning hot tears as he fitted his thin wrist through the slot and grasped Harry in an awkward one armed hug.

"Draco" came the eerie whisper.

"Oh Harry" Draco sniffled and pressed himself closer to the door, tears slipping down his pale cheeks. "How long have you been in there?"

"Few ... weeks ... "

"WEEKS?!" Draco growled hoarsley.

"M okay ..."

"No you're not Harry" Draco insisted angrily. Harry resigned and nodded. Draco brushed Harry's cheek softly "I'll get you out of here"

"Can't ..." Harry slowly shook his head, his lips trembling as he clutched Draco's hands through smlim slot in the steel door.

"Why are you even in here?" Draco wept, attempting to keep the whimper in his voice.

Harry, again, shook his head "they think ... I'm crazy ... because ... I ..."

"What did you do, love?" Draco urged softly.

"I ran around ... wanted to ... see you ... make you better ..." Harry stopped to swallow and moisten his dry throat "... got caught ... drugged ... taken in ... here" at the last word Draco watched Harry's wide weak eyes slowly examine the walls that imprisoned him. Draco squeezed his hand, bringing the emerald attention to rest upon him once again.

"I'll get you out" he vowed. Harry shook his head and opened his mouth to protest. Draco silenced him with a finger to his lips and gave a small smile "I give you my word" he beckoned Harry closer and they kissed lightly through the slot, both of them desperate not to break it and both trying to prevent the sobs from escaping as tears ran down their cheeks. Ron blinked in the darkness as he watched the scene draw to a close. Draco stood up and stroked Harry's hand through the slot "I love you, Harry, don't you ever forget that"

"I won't forget" Harry wiped his eyes "I love you, too"

"I know you do" Draco gave a tiny smile "now go and get some sleep, okay?"

"Okay" Harry watched from his kneling position by the slot in his door as Draco slowly walked down the corridor and then turned into the stairwell. Ron waited for a few minutes in the shadows until Harry reluctantly closed up his slot. A heartbreaking sob echoed from beyong Harry's door and soon Ron could bear no more and left hurriedly, retracing Draco's path down to their own ward.

Once within their ward Ron hurriedly made his way over to his own bed. He pulled back the sheets and was about to settle down when a voice struck him through the night, "where have you been, Weasley?"

"Bathroom"

"That long?"

"How do you know how long I was anyway?" Ron snarled.

"I heard you leave our ward after me"

"And where did you go?"

"I went for a walk"

"Why?"

"Because I was having nightmares and needed some fresh air"

"In a hospital?" Ron cocked a sarcastic eyebrow, despite the fact that it was too dark for Draco to see him.

"Is there a problem?" Draco growled darkly.

"No" Ron rolled his eyes and settled down against his pillows "night Malfoy"

"Whatever" and the ward lapsed into silence, save for the echoing sobs that slipped through the windows of the top floor, from whence they had just come from. Far into the bleak rays of dawn Draco stared up at the cieling listening to the soft whimpers of his lover, all the while wondering; why hadn't Harry been wearing his glasses?

* * *

**A/N: so who has harry's glasses? why is harry locked and by who? will draco managed to get him out? read & review!**


	25. Chapter 25 breakout

**A/N: Here is another chapter. I know its been a long time but I was away for the christmas holidays and school work is piling up like a mother F***er but I hope you enjoy it ... :)**

* * *

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
To clear my conscience_

_I will sacrifice  
I will sacrifice  
All I have in life  
Sacrifice, sacrifice_

_~ Yulia & Lena (T. a. T. u.)_

* * *

******Chapter twenty-seven: **"Breakout"

Plotting to break someone out of a high-security ward was near enough the impossible for any normal person. However the doctors were unaware that Draco Malfoy was far from a normal person in any context. He waited and he plotted for the day of his release. He was buying his time while his silver glare pierced through the ceiling. The only thought in his head was Harry. He pleaded with his mother and Lily to help them. However Lily insisted that breaking out and being a mischievous git was more of James' department. So that is how t came to pass that James' Potter was sitting at Draco's bedside table during visiting hours on a Wednesday afternoon. Ron, on the other side of the ward, sneered in jealousy. How come no one other than a select few of his family, namely his mother who was still pissed at him and only visited him to make his shitty life in hospital even shitter, came to visit him? He ground his teeth together and seethed. Draco and James' were huddled up over the bed and a bunch of notebooks and Ron was sure that they were no doing these 'crossword' things he'd been offered by the nurse that morning.

James' fiddled with his lip, a sure sign that he was in deep thought before raking his hand through his hair. "I think we can manage this as long as we meet someone around the corner in the parking-lot with a fast car" he muttered scribbling down notes as he bit his bottom lip.

Draco nodded "I think I can swipe the key from the doctor. He visits each ward every day and I can just about grab his key as long as I have a distraction"

James' ruffled his messy blonde hair "that's my boy-in-law"

"Boy-in-law?" Draco frowned.

"Yes you are the boyfriend of my son, hence the term boy-in-law" a broad grin plastered itself briefly onto James' lips.

"So you're where Harry get's his weird humour from?"

"Pretty much" James' beamed proudly before his face fell and they returned their attention to their plans. "Now who do we know can be a furious driver?"

"Lily?"

"You read my mind" James' grinned and jotted down some more notes. "What about your distraction for the doctor?"

"Um … either someone needs to flirt a lot or … well we need to know if he's gay or not first"

"Well it doesn't matter either way he'll be stunned into being still for a moment or two"

"Um … what about … my mother?"

"That could work"

"Well my boy I think our plan is full-proof"

"Good because we are breaking Harry out tonight"

"I'd better go and call Lily then" James' stated and made to get up and stretch his stiff arms. He gave Draco a bear-hug before he left. He didn't even glance at Ron.

"What are you up to Malfoy?" Ron finally growled after a few minutes of silence.

"None of your business weasel" Ron growled low in his throat and sank further down his pillows making it look as though _**he**_ was plotting something, little did the blonde know … he was.

*

Lola groaned as she tossed onto her other side in the hospital bed. They were too uncomfortable. A hand stroking her face jerked her awake with a start and she sat bolt upright making her head spin. "It's alright it's alright" came a gentle voice "it's me … Sienna"

"S-Sienna?" Lola relaxed back against the pillows and allowed her lover to place a cool flannel on her flaming forehead. "Shouldn't you be resting?"

Sienna smiled "they released me about ten minutes ago but I told them I wouldn't leave until you are released. I have nowhere to go otherwise"

Lola smiled and shook her head "how come you're being released before me? You fell of dam damnit!"

"I know but for some reason you fainted from the shock and worry of it all. You've been in a coma-like sleep for about three weeks"

"Shit!" Lola exclaimed weakly.

"Don't worry love you're fine just some cuts, scrapes and bruises nothing I can't cure when we get you home" Sienna smiled one of her slow sexy smiles. Lola felt her heart rate quicken and to her horror and embarrassment her excitement was generated through the heart monitor as her heart rate sped up in loud beeps. Sienna giggled "I guess I shouldn't smile as much at you, I'll give you a heart attack at this rate" she jerked her head at the monitor and smiled.

"I've missed you"

"I know you have"

"Sienna you scared me. I thought you were dead" Sienna wiped Lola's tears away. Lola took the hand and kissed it "marry me?"

"W-what?"

"After all this … marry me … please … I can't bear the thought of not being with you"

"R-really? No one's ever said that to me before" Sienna blushed with tears in her pale eyes.

"So … is that a yes?"

"Yes! Yes! A thousand times yes!" Sienna gave a watery laugh as she hugged Lola for all her life. Lola smile and wrapped her own arms around Sienna's thin body, stroking her silky black hair. Finally she was happy. And no one could take this from her. Ever!

*

**THAT NIGHT**

*

Lily bit her lips as she slowly reverse into the parking lot and shifted the gear stick and put the brakes on so that the car stopped short of the kerb. James' and Narcissa in the back seat fidgeted before leaving out of the door. Lily offered them a whispered 'good luck' before turning to watch them through the windscreen as they disappeared through the side entrance. It was a good thing the doctor's had finally decided to release Draco this evening. Ron had been taken into custody along with Ginny earlier that day so they didn't have to worry about either of them destroying their rescues mission. She chewed her bottom lip as she flicked the engine off and sat back in her seat casting a quick heating charm within the car. It wouldn't do for them to escape in a cold car now would it?

Along the long florescent corridors was easy enough to dodge doctor's and nurses as James' and Narcissa hurried their way towards the semi-private ward where Draco was staying. Narcissa edged within the room, with James' keeping guard outside the door, she tiptoed to Draco's bed and nudged him awake. His silver eyes snapped open and he slipped out of bed fully-clothed in dark jeans and a black turtle-neck, which contrasted eerily with his pale skin and auburn hair. His whole appearrance made his silver-grey eyes stand out mysteriously. Narcissa pressed a finger to her lips even though it was pointless as Draco was not stupid enough to make any noise. They edge over to the door, Narcissa tapped once, ever-so-lightly. "Clear?" she whispered through the gap in the door.

"Hold on" came the husky reply. Draco edged nearer to his mother, his heartbeat pounded through his body like a base drum. A small click resounded throughout the room and the door swung inwards revealing a strip of white light and James' messy head of hair. "Come on, quickly and quietly" they slipped out from the ward and followd James' to the stairwell. It was the only way to get up to the steel floor, as Draco called it.

"Draco do you have the key?" Narcissa asked as they began their climb. He nodded and produced a small steel key. "How did you get it? I told you I couldn't make it"

"Sienna was making her way over to see Lola and bumped into the doctor for me once I told her what was going on. It was simple really" he shrugged placing the key in his back pocket.

"As long as we get Harry out I don't care if you go and kiss that bloody doctor" James' muttered.

"Give me some credit on my sense of guys, Potter" Draco growled with a cheeky smile "he wasn't my type anyway. My type is your son"

"Good to know" they reached the landing and James' ran a hand through his hair while Narcissa leant over the stairwell to keep guard. "Well?" he asked Draco as the teen furrowed his brow "which room is he in?"

"I'm thinking" Draco hisse, chewing his lip. He mentally counted as he slowly began walking passed the doors. "107 ... 108 ... 109!" he turned to James' "it's this one!" he jammed the key into the lock and ran into the room. Not that there was much room in the room. The bed sat on the side to the door, each end jammed between the solid brick walls. The room was a clear square, half taken up with the bed. In the bed in a tangle of sheets, was Harry looking thinner than ever, bags under the bags under his eyes and his glasses still MISSING!

"My poor little boy" James' stifled a sniff as he bent over and swept Harry up in his arms and edged to the door. Draco stuck his head and looked both ways. Surely his mother would have called them if there was trouble. James' followed with Harry clutched to his chest. All was quiet and still. They began making their way over to the stariwell. A hand shot out and grabbed hold of Draco twisting his arms behind his back and clamping another sweaty hand over his mouth to silnce his protests. "GET OFF HIM!" James' yelled holding Harry in one arm and swinging a punch at the security guard that had Draco twisted at an odd angle making his cringe. Whent he guard staggered back Draco twisted in his arms and kneed him in the groin watching with a sick pleasure as the guard keeled over and grunted in pain.

He swing to face James' who was trying to fend off the other security guards and carry Harry in his other arm. "JAMES' GIVE HARRY TO ME! GET MY MUM OKAY?"

"TAKE HIM AND FOR GOD'S SAKE BE CAREFUL! GUARDS EVERYWHERE!" James' growled in pain as Draco shifted Harry into his own arms and dodged the punch aimed in his head before carefully and quickly making his way down the first staircase of the long stairwell.

"Damn Harry you're so lgiht" Draco winced inwardly as he half-ran down the stairwell, keeping an ear to the floor for security guards. Thankfully he managed to make it to the bottom floor without getting caught. He glanced down the hallway. There was the side-entrance. Several long strides and they would be free. He stepped cautiously out into the open and slowly began making his way towards the door. He was almost there when ...

"HEY YOU!" he froze in mid-step but didn't dare turn around "STOP THERE!"

He glanced over his shouder looking like a deer caught in the headlights as the doctor quickened his pace. "NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Draco yelled and bolted as fast as his slim, toned legs could carry him. Somehow the door seemed further away than he had previously calculated. His chest began to contract as he sped up. The doctor's footsteps rushed up behind him. He baregd through the door and inhaled the warm evening air. A loud honk resounded over the parking lot and a black Jag sped over to the entrance as the doctor drew nearer.

"GET IN!" Lily yelled through the driver's window and threw open the passenger door. Draco hesitated and when he heard the door open behind him he managed to dodge the doctor's groping hands and flung himself within the passenger seats. He slammed the door shut and turned to Lily.

"DRI-I-IVE!!!" Lily didn't need telling twice as the doctor began to claw at the window. She stepped down on the accelerator and sped off out of the parking lot and around the corner. Once the hospital was out of sight around the corner Lily slowed to a halt and turned over to face Draco "where's James'? Where's Cissy?" her frantic voice made Draco's nerves shred up within him.

"Got caught by security guards ... should be able to get out soon enough" he ran a hand through his pale auburn hair, the hospital had made him wash it until all of the dye had come out a little bit. Apparently it could react with his medication which was utter bollocks in itself, but at the time Draco could barely form a coherent phrase let alone a sentence or protest. They waited in silcence, the seconds passing likes hours. Draco was thankful for the subtle warming charm, although it was warm outside seeing Harry in this state made his blood run cold. Lily saw the saddened look in his eyes and took his hand in her own and stroked it in a motherly manner.

"Harry will be fine. He's a fighter. You both are. You'll pull through this"

A tear dripped through Draco's lashes "I know ... it's just h-hard to see h-h-him like this"

She squeezed his hand "believe me I know. We'll be home soon then you and I can play mother" she gave a weak smile. Draco felt his mouth twitch upwards slightly. She was right. He knew she was.

The backseat doors yanked open and two people slammed themselves into the backseats. Lily spun around with wide emerald eyes. Upon seeing a ruffled Narcissa and a bruised James' she slammed her foot down on the accelerator and were soon out of sight of the hospital and general medical area. When they got onto the main road she slowed down so as not to get stopped by police cars and watched out of the corner of her eyes as Draco cuddled Harry in his lap. It was such a sad sight but she focused her mind on her advice. They were fighter's. They'd be fine.


	26. Chapter 26 home

**Chapter twenty-six: home at last**

~*~

_For those who do not have faith in God, fear is a way to protect them. But if faith is strong, there is no anxiety about something in danger._

~*~

Draco sighed with relief. Today was the say when Lola and Sienna would be released from hospital and returning to the apartment above the video/ music-store. It had been three days since they had kidnapped Harry from hospital and the dark-haired teen seemed to be on edge when he awoke and fallen back asleep due to the sudden change of events and lack of food. Draco was in the kitchen with James', Lily and Rae helping to cook some breakfast. He decided it would be safe to just give Harry some toast … just in case he felt the urge to throw-up. Lily brewed him some water in the kettle and he soon made a hot mug of rosemary tea for Harry along with a normal cup; he knew from his Godfather (Severus) that rosemary tea helped to soothe any aching bones and to clear the head. The normal tea was just to wash it down afterwards as rosemary tea tasted vile. Setting it all up on a tray Draco made his way up to Harry's room. Lily smiled at all the attention Draco was giving to her son. "What's with the smile?" James' grinned himself as he pinched Lily's fair cheeks lovingly, causing her to blush.

Lily shrugged, blushing "it's just nice that Harry finally has someone to look after him"

James wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead "you do a good-enough job of that already"

"I know, but I meant someone who loves him in a non-platonic way"

James smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and cuddled up against her as she fried some eggs and bacon in a large pan on the stove. Kissing the tender spot just below her left ear he smiled "me too, love, me too"

Harry's room had been cleaned slightly thanks to Lily's obsessive worrying since the accident. However Draco had somehow managed to make it a little more Harry-style the way they both liked it. Stepping into the room he was relieved to see Harry sleeping peacefully. He was sure he would have nightmares from his time in that isolated room. However no such activity had occurred. Draco lightly placed the tray onto Harry's bedside table and sat down gently on the mattress beside his boyfriend. He placed a smooth hand on Harry's bare shoulder. Harry stirred and eased his head a little off of the pillow. "Morning baby" Harry blinked mutely "fancy something to eat?" Harry paused for a moment before nodding and easing himself over into a slouching position. Draco smiled and ran a hand soothingly through Harry's messy hair. Harry smiled tiredly and leant into the touch, like a cat, closing his eyes as he did so.

"What did you bring me?" Harry croaked.

"Tea, toast, and more tea"

"Why two?"

"One's rosemary, one's normal" Draco stated lifting one of the steaming mugs up "drink the rosemary first then you can wash it down with the other tea and toast, okay?"

Harry allowed Draco to lift the mug to his lips and he gingerly took a sip, cringing as the flowery liquid coursed down his dry throat. "Bloody awful" he sniffed once he had managed to drain the mug.

Draco smiled and nodded. "I know but now you can have the toast okay?"

Harry nodded, feeling wide awake but allowed Draco to feed him the four slices of crispy brown toast. "Mmm I like you feeding me" Harry smiled as Draco placed the second empty cup onto the tray and sidled up beside him in the cushy, warm bed. Harry wrapped a strong arm around Draco's thin frame.

Draco smiled and leant back against Harry's chest, stroking the light fuzz of black hair on the dark-teens arms. "You're just a big baby half the time"

Draco smiled dreamily when he felt Harry nuzzled his pale neck with his warm lips. "Thank you, Draco"

"Anything for you, baby, anytime, anyplace, you don't even have to ask, I'll always be here for you"

Harry smiled gratefully and pressed his lips to Draco's neck "you don't need to"

"Yes I do" Draco insisted as he tightened his own hold on Harry's arms "I love you so much I … no one else can be trusted to care for you like I do"

Harry felt a bubble of warm affection build up inside him. He wrapped the covers around them not caring that it was quarter-to-twelve on a Thursday morning. "You, Draco Malfoy, are my angel"

Draco was silent for a little while before changing the conversation "do you fancy getting out of the house today, for a little while?"

Harry chewed his lower lip, thinking it through "yeah why not? This room gets boring after a while"

"Few days more like" Draco teased and giggled when Harry tickled his stomach.

"Tease"

"You love it" Draco smiled "hey why don't we go out tonight? Lola and Sienna are due back this afternoon we can drop by and see them once they've gotten sorted it out"

"Ooh! Can we have Chinese take-out?"

Draco chuckled as Harry's appetite seemed to return to normal, he nodded "of course we can; my treat!"

~*~

Lola and Sienna finally finished settling down and were about to start dinner when the phone rang. Sienna swiped it up "hello?"

"_Oh good you're home"_

"Draco? Is that you?"

"_Yeah Harry and me are on our way over, we have Chinese. That okay?"_

"Sure it means I don't have to cook" Sienna gave a twinkling laugh. With a few mores words Sienna replaced the phone on the hook. "Lola! Draco and Harry are coming over! They have Chinese!"

"Oh yey I could just about murder a Chinese right now" Lola beamed from her spot lounging on the sofa. Sienna smiled and fell back onto the sofa, wrapping an arm around her fiances waist. Lola cuddled Sienna tighter "mmm you smell of apples"

"I know, I used your shampoo when they let me out"

"You used my shampoo?! Without ME?!!!" Lola exclaimed in mock-anger.

Sienna giggled "well I had no choice. I wanted to be nice and clean when you woke up"

Lola stroked Sienna's smooth cheek "I'd love you clean or dirty as long as you were THERE"

**DING! DONG!**

Sienna smiled "that'll be our boys' with our food" Lola made to get up but Sienna pushed her back down "I'll get it ready, you just rest, okay?" Lola sank back into the sofa and watched as Draco, Harry and Sienna went about getting their take-away ready.

Once they settled down Harry and Draco sitting on the floor in front of Sienna and Lola who remained on the sofa. Draco inserted a DVD and pressed play and they all settled down to watch **_"The Birds" _**as they ate their take-away. Once the movie was over, Harry and Sienna had buried themselves against their lovers' in fright. Draco chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his little lover "were you scared, love?"

Harry peered over Draco's shoulder and shivered "n-n-n-n-n-no"

Draco looked over his shoulder at Lola and winked before cuddling his Harry "how's my big brave boy?" Draco cooed.

Harry glared at the baby-tone but nodded "o-okay"

Draco checked his watch "shit it's late!" he exclaimed. He bit his lip and looked down at Harry "come on mister time to get home"

Harry groaned and shook his head "mno sleeping"

"I know you're sleeping baby but we need to get you home"

"Sleeping!" Harry growled burying deeper into Draco's lap, earning a chuckle from Lola. Draco through a soft glare over his shoulder as Lola.

"Don't encourage him" Draco hissed with an annoyed smirk on his face. Lola rolled her eyes and proceeded to make both herself and Sienna cosy on the sofa. Draco sighed and looked down at Harry sleeping snuggly on the carpet, arms curled beneath his head like a pillow. Growling in annoyance he bent down from his standing position and hoisted Harry into his arms rather easily. Looking over his arms full of Harry, Draco smiled at his sleepy-eyed friend "when will we be opening up again, hun?"

Lola rubbed the back of her neck "um ... in two weeks?"

Draco nodded "sure thing. Whenever you guys are up for it we will be" and with a fianl 'goodnight' Draco left, carrying Harry in front of him.

~*~

Once they had gotten back safely to Harry's house, Draco placed his boyfriend on the sofa and carefully removed the younger boys' shoes socks and trousers. He mirrored the actions on himself and conjured up a blanket as it would make a great deal of noise going upstairs, searching for a blanket, and then traipsing back down. Cuddling up beenath Harry, the older boy propped himself into a slouching position against the ar of the sofa, Harry cuddled in at his side, and draped the blankets over them. With a tired smile he closed his eyes and accompannied his lover in the land of dreams.

~*~

Lily rubbed her eyes tiredly. Feeling a dry itch in her throat she proceeded to shuffled into her dressing-gown and tip-toe downstairs into the kitchen. On her journey from the staircase she caught sight of Draco and Harry on the sofa. Smiling happily, just like any mother would when she had her son and his (trustworthy) lover had returned home safely, she crept over and readjusted their blankets, which were starting to fall away. Summer or not it was a breezy evening. She brushed Harry's fringe aside and then did the same to Draco before placing a kiss to each boys' head. "Take care of him, Draco" she whispered as she forgot about her water and went back up to bed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked that chapter and i am sorry it's been a little while. I know this chapter wasn't really thrilling but thrills will come up again soon I promise. Reviews are welcome!**


	27. Chapter 27 Plans and Paint Part One

**Chapter twenty-seven: Plans and Paint**

**(Part One)**

Draco and Harry suppressed snickers at the gobsmacked look on Narcissa's face as she gawped at Lola and Sienna. They had all decided to go to the local park for the day; it was spacious and gave one the air of running free! They were seated at one of the various cafes at the top of one of the many enormous hills within the park. Narcissa had invited Lily along with them. They had decided to focus on brighter things in life, namely Sienna and Lola's wedding, to steer their minds away from the dying depression of the hospital episode. Though long gone it was not quite so easily forgotten and still haunted Harry and Lola in their nightmares. Lily was dressed in a white, lace blouse with flowing sleeves with a sinched waist and cuffs, with cream coloured dress-pants, her flowing auburn hair pulled pack behind a cream headband. Narcissa was dressed in a sleek, flowing, pale blue dress, her platinum blonde waves tied up into a loose bun on the top of her head. Lola had dressed herself in heavy Doc Marten's, fishnet black tights, black shorts, purple and black corset with a small lolita hat pinned into her hair, a tight necklace with a heart emblazened with the words "FUCK ME I'M SEXY", her short, spiky auburn hair hanging about her eyes setting off her purple eye-shadow in a demonic yet beautiful way. Sienna had dressed up as your classic Lolita; cute little top-hat pinned into her hair, tight-bodiced dress with a flowing skirt in a devilish red colour trimmed with thick black lace, black lace gloves and fishnet tights with red high-heels, her sleek black hair flowing in the subtle breeze. As for Draco and Harry, well let's say you could tell that they were emo, gay and awesome all at the same time. Draco had thick black eyeliner rimming his icy silver eyes, his hair returned to it's sleek auburn charade, a dark purple vest shirt with a black fishnet, elbow-length shirt over the top, tight black jeans and studded cuffs clutched around his wrists. Harry had opted for a similar outfit although he also wore a shiny grey bow-tie around his neck, and a 'mad-hatter' top-hat with a silvery grey vest-shirt under his fishnet one. Narcissa ignored passers-by who gawped at them, as did Lily, they had long since gotten used to it all. Narcissa cleared her throat, "so you want the wedding in Italy?" she asked, her tone indicating the finalisation of the wedding plans.

Sienna and Lola nodded. "Yeah I've always dreamt about going to Italy should I ever get the chance to get married" Sienna smiled dreamily, her silver eyes dancing in the bright sunshine.

Lola smiled adoringly taking hold of her fiance's hand "and I've never left this damned country so it should be nice to get away to some culture, sun and lovely beaches"

Harry chuckled "yeah that sounds gorgeous!" he exclaimed clapping his hands on his knees. Draco smile at his boyfriend before pulling him into a one-armed hug and ruffling his black hair. "Hey!"

Lily coughed lightly "but ... um ... wh-who did you want to be the bridesmaid?" she was biting back her laughter.

Sienna beamed brightly "Hermione and Luna"

"And you're um ... best-men?"

Lola blinked as if Narcissa had just asked what colour was the sky. She jerked her thumb at Harry and Draco, "those two"

Harry's snickering snapped off as both boys' glared playfully at the two girls' who giggled, "THOSE GUYS?!" Draco asked, while both boy's simultaneously folded their arms across their chest.

"Those guys have NAMES!" Harry stated in a stuck-up matter-of-fact way.

Sienna giggled behind her hand in an adorable manner while Lola rolled her eyes, "yeah, yeah" was all the auburn-haired girl laughed "you're still walking up that aisle with us, by will ... or by force" the two mother's chickled along with Sienna, assuming it was a joke, however the two boys' caught the deadly glare in Lola's deep eyes and shrank back in their seats, knowing that the hidden threat would indeed be carried out if needed.

Once the laughter had died down Narcissa jotted down some hasty notes in her small notepad before asking "so any ideas on what you'd like for the theme or ...?"

Lily hummed lightly "their theme should be pretty obvious, Cissy"

"Actually I was thinking of a nude wedding" Lola stated leaning back in her chair to observe the expression's of the two mother's.

If jaws could drop through concrete, the centre of the earth and then reappear in Australia, Lily's and Narcissa's sure did. The four teens burst out laughing, thier cheeks glowing pink as they fought for breath. Narcissa exchanged a frown with Lily, before deciding it was a joke and joining in with the laughter. "Can we just do this later?" Sienna asked once everyone had calmed down. "I just don't feel up to talking about it. Can't Lola and I write it down and then come over tomorrow morning? You know, without the boys'" Sienna ended her question in a stage whisper.

Narcissa bit her lower lip and pondered this for a moment "yes that's alright. Lily and I have some shopping to do for the barbeque this weekend anyway"

Lily beamed brightly as they stood up as she turned to the teens "okay well we'll see you later tonight okay?" they all nodded in unison "good. Okay see you later" with a cheery wave they were off down the sun-bathed path snaking it's way down the ever-green hill.

Harry checked his small pocket-watch and examined its face. Sighing he re-pocketed it and turned to the other's. "I have to go guys, I need to change into some old clothes"

"What for?" Sienna asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Harry grinned as Draco beat him to the explaination, "I happen to know that our young Harry here is constructing some paintings as a wedding gift to you two"

Harry smacked his lover upside the head "you weren't meant to tell them EXACTLY what I was doing!" he snapped in mock-agitation.

Draco looked sheepish "sorry love but so far they're all really good"

Harry blushed. "Okay. Well don't you have a lesson too? Your ... um ... music one?"

"Yeah I'm ripping some chords right after lunch"

"Hadn't you head back then?" Lola stated matter-of-factly "SiSi and I were thinking of not opening up today. I know!" the other's jumped at the sudden idea that glinted in Lola's eyes "how about we all get changed into some old jeans and shirts and we all go and see Harry's paintings?!"

Sienna practically bounced in her seat at this as she spun around to face the boys' "that sounds wonderful! I'm sure they'd let us in if we say we're visitors!"

Draco hated to be the one to do it, but he could tell that Harry would not be able to live with the knowledge of bringing a dark cloud over his little cousins features. "Um Sienna"

"Mmmm?"

"How exactly would that work? They wouldn't believe it"

Lola bit her lip, deep in thought. "There's an artists convention coming up isn't there? We could say that we are representatives of that or something"

Draco still didn't look convinced but as soon as Harry turned to him and pouted adorably he turned to putty in his boots. With a sigh he gave in "alright, alright but call me before-hand so I can come and meet you and make some excuse just to be on the safe side"

Harry turned to Draco, who looked like he was about to protest, "come on Dray give them a chance, if it doesn't work it doesn't work and we sneak them in from the back entrance"

It had been decided, as they walked up along the sun kissed path towards the main gates. Draco holding Harry's hand and Lola with her arm wrapped snuggly around Sienna's waist. They had had worse turns before, one off-scale afternoon of insane painting seemed like a kiddie-ride compared to the rest of their year.

~*~

Draco strummed his pick again his guitar strings, humming lightly along with the tune running from his mind and through his fingertips. He was dressed in an old blue shirt trimmed with red and baggy black jeans, his guitar propper up on one knee as he relaxed on the art teacher's desk. He was semi-lost in the music when a string of colourful swear-words penetrated his half-deaf ears. He cracked his silver eyes open and smiled as he watched Harry bend over to collect a few fallen paintbrushes. Smiling he placed his guitar to one side and leant forwards, "what's wrong, babe?"

Harry sighed and straightened up "can't focus properly on this painting, I keep dropping the brush"

Draco hopped off of the desk and bent over beside Harry and scooped up a paintbrush from where it had rolled under the desk, "missed one" he smiled and poked Harry's nose with the bristles of the brush. Harry giggled lightly and tip-toed up for a small kiss.

"Thanks" he smiled and then accepted the paintbrush. Draco watched for a moment as his lover returned to the canvas and dipped the brush into his small pallette of paints and began adding some more colour to the blank sections of the painting. Draco quickly grabbed his guitar and while slowly pacing the perimetre of the room began to sing in a light voice the lyrics to 'You and Me' by Lifehouse. He watched as the rhythm of Harry's painting changed to move in time with the song.

"_'Cause it's you and me _  
_And all of the people with nothing to do_  
_Nothing to lose_  
_And it's you and me and all other people_  
_And I don't know why _  
_I can't keep my eyes off of you_"

As soon as Draco stopped Harry winced, his brush hanging mid-stroke. His shoulders hunched "why did you stop?" he asked cooly.

Draco merely smiled, unaffected by Harry's tone, "just wanted to see your reaction" Draco smiled as he began strumming the song once again. Harry breathed a smile and returned to his painting. Soon the blearing ring tone of Tokio Hotel's "1000 Oceans" pierced through Draco's playing. Draco frowned at his phone. "Did you change my ringtone, Harry?"

"Mmmmmmmaybe" Harry grinned as Draco aimed a swipe at his head. He 'eeped' when he was wrestled into a headlock as Draco answered his phone.

"HELLO?!"

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone, "_shockingly enough Draco the phone was invented so that people DIDN'T have to scream as each other_"

Draco glared at the sarcastic quip to Lola's voice "sorry Lolly, I'm wrestling Harry. Are you here?"

"_Oh no I was just momentarily flying past Venus to see if I could get a longer lasting tan and thought 'I wonder what Dray's doing at the moment' and decided to call. OF COURSE WE'RE FUCKING HERE YOU PRIMA-DONNA PIMP! GET OUT HERE NOW!!!"_

"Were you born into a pot of liquidised sarcastic crap?"

A giggling stiffled itself in the back ground, then a struggle was overheard, then Sienna spoke up "_Dray we're here, we're queer and we're ready to paint!"_

"I think the term 'queer' applies mainly to guys"

Lola returned to her phone "_Draco Malfoy if you don't out here right now I will pulverise you so much that Harry will be using you a pink paint!!!_"

Draco was about to ask 'why pink' but decided against it and muttered through a laugh as Harry began nibbling at his side "I'll be right there" snapping his phone shut he released Harry from his grip "got to go for a bit love, think you'll survive?" he asked teasingly.

Harry shook his head "but ... I need you so bad" he whined.

Draco cocked an eyebrow "right now?"

"Yesss" Harry hissed, grinding up against Draco, pushing the latter up onto the desk.

Draco tilted his head back and allowed Harry the pleasure of grazing his teeth against his pale skin. "Mmmm Harry not now I have to meet the girls'"

Harry huffed and walked back to his canvas, picked up his brush and began to paint once again, "fine" he said emotionlessly, sending a chill racing down Draco's spine. Draco stepped up behind him, wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed him on the neck. Harry shivered and moaned. "Not fair" he breathed lustfully.

"So fair" Draco smirked into Harry's neck before hurrying to the door "I'll be back in a moment!"

As soon as he stepped out of the cool shade of the college building Draco felt the warm sun run over his body like liquidised contentment. He smiled as he flounced over to the main gates where Lola and Sienna briskly walked through after giving, what looked like, a detailed discription of why they were there in the first place. "Hey!" Sienna called waving an arm over her head, her other hand entwined with Lola's as they ran across the grassy courtyard. She released Lola's hand and hugged her older cousin "told you it would work!" she squealed merrily.

He grinned before pulling Lola into a tight embrace. "Come on then Harry's waiting inside for us" Lola playfully nudged Draco's shoulder and then followed him inside taking Sienna's hand as they went.

"How can you stand to attend this place?" Sienna asked running a hand over the smooth, plastered walls "it's so ... modern"

"I know" Draco sighed bitterly "I hate this place to be honest but as long as I get a good education I don't really care" They turned down another corner and entered the huge hall that was now used as the art department. "And here we are! Where the magic begins!"

"The irony in that statement is mind-blowing" Lola commented dryly with a smirk. She went over to one of Harry's drying paintings and cocked her hip to one side, arms folded across her chest. "What's this one of?" she asked, her tone lightening up immensley. Harry cast a quick look over at the painting; it was a large portrait of Sienna, her long, flowing, black hair floating around her head as though she were sinking under water, her pale skin highlighted with a pale ocean blue, eyes opened slightly and glinting silver, with silvery grey snakes writhing out of her stomach.

"Um it's Sienna" Harry stated simply.

"Why did you paint her like this?" Lola asked.

Harry shrugged, "I like surrealism. It's fun and creative"

Lola chuckled at the portrait of herself "hmm this one's looks pretty cool too" The image was of herself, with growling tigers clawing their way out of her naked limbs. She turned to where Harry was painting, "who are you panting now?"

"Draco" Harry mumbled as he stepped back to examine it "I think wolves suit him, don't you?"

Lola stepped up behind Harry and examined the wolves stretching out of Draco's pale back. "Yeah they really bring out his eyes"

"HENCE the shirt" Draco beamed jumping out from behind the portrait of himself. He displayed his dark blue T-Shirt with a large grey wolf plastered on the front of it.

Sienna stood before a huge blank canvas, "what's going on here, Harry?" she asked jerking her thumb at the void canvas, cocking a sleek black eyebrow.

Harry bit his lower lip and shrugged "haven't decided yet"

Sienna turned to him with a playful smirk "let's change that then" Harrys eyes shared the evil glint in Sienna's. Draco and Lola felt VERY scared indeed.

* * *

**A/N: okay I know its been a while and this chapter isn't that exciting but please bare with me as I have exams and may not write as much until late june. I will write one shots when i and if i can.**

**Love Belle x**


	28. Chapter 28 Plans and Paint Part Two

****

A/N: I apologise for the late update and I know this is short but i wanted to end the part two quickly to move onto the next chapter which will be updated either tomorrow or the day after that.

* * *

Chapter twenty-eight: Plans and Paint part two

"HARRY! YOU LITTLE GIT! YOU GOT PAINT IN MY HAIR!" Harry laughed as Lola leapt onto his back and began jabbing his cheeks with a soft paintbrush, "ATTACK!"

Sienna squealed as she leapt up onto the table holding the canvas they had just painted on over her head, trying to keep it away from the flying paint. She had helped Harry paint a large portrait of the foursome laughing and grinning like idiots, all pulling silly faces. Harry had said it was missing something and before he couldn't figure out what it was the paint had started flying. Sienna had seemed the only one who wanted to save the gorgeous painting and had leapt onto the centre table squealing all over the place. Draco laughed as Harry leapt onto his back and began messing his hair up even more.

"HEADS UP!" Lola yelped and soon half a tube of paint was soaring through the air.

It happened in slow motion; a thick jet of bright red paint flew over Harry and Draco's heads, they all followed the blob with their eyes, as it whipped through the space. Sienna 'eeped' and dove behind the closest thing, which incidentally happened to be the canvas.

SPLAT!

Everyone's wide eyes darted to the canvas and that's when Lola murmured, "oh my gosh"

Sienna was frightened now as she crouched behind the canvas, not wanting to see the extent of damage on the beautiful painting. Very slowly, she lowered the canvas and tilted her head so that she could see the damage done. She felt her body tense up when she saw the large splodges of paint streaking across the canvas, giving the over-all effect that the subjects in the painting had just had a massive paint-fight … like what they had just had. She swallowed thickly before taking a step back, laid the painting down at her feet and jumped off of the table. She was shaking inside not wanting Harry to be angry with her. He had worked so hard on this painting. "Oh Harry I am so sorry I didn't mean to I-"

She was silenced by Harry's frozen stare. Draco placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "Harry, love it'll be okay"

Harry stepped slowly to the painting and held it up, the acrylic paint drying almost instantly. His knuckles were white, and this worried Sienna. "Harry?"

Harry placed the canvas back down, walked over to Sienna, stared her straight in the eyes before taking her face in his hands and placed a massive kiss to her lips before beaming "THANK YOU SO MUCH! IT'S PERFECT!"

Sienna and Lola giggled as Harry went back to the painting and propped it up in a corner to finish drying. Lola checked her watch and groaned, "Oh guys we have to go now"

"Aw why?" Draco pouted earning him a swat around the head from Lola as she walked towards the door.

"Because we need an early night. We are, after-all, meeting up with your mother's tomorrow to discuss the happiest day of our lives" Lola droned out like a broken record earning her an annoyed huff from a pouting Sienna. Lola made an apologetic face and pressed cute kiss to the tip of Sienna's Malfoy-pointed nose. With one last wave goodbye they left the classroom.

Draco turned to Harry with a small smile on his lips. Harry stared up into his grey eyes and momentarily melted, "what?" he breathed with a smile, barely daring to raise hi voice above a subtle whisper.

Draco didn't say a word. He didn't need to. He stroked a hand through Harry's short messy hair and pressed their lips together. Harry closed his eyes and drew his arms around Draco's neck, deepening the kiss slightly. The soft sound of their moist lips massaging against one another filled their ears and caused reality to melt away into oblivion. Draco pulled back, "lets go home"

Harry quirked an eyebrow and grinned as he slid his hand into Draco's "sure … let's go"

Draco yawned with a giddy smile and stretched his arms out in front of him. He looked down at his stomach where Harry's head was resting; "comfy down there?" he mused running his hand through the scraggly black hair.

Harry turned his head to face Draco and smiled, "very much thank you"

Draco smiled and returned his attention to the television, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this" he murmured as Nicole Kidman's voice twinkled through the air.

Harry chuckled, causing Draco's stomach to vibrate, "you better believe it"

Draco continued to play with Harry's hair for a while in silence before speaking again, "you really love this, don't you?"

"Course" Harry stated "it comforts me when people play with my hair"

Draco smiled "not that! I meant this damned movie"

"I know what you meant" Harry beamed rolling onto his back, facing Draco. "And for the record it's a great movie"

"The Moulin Rouge? Come on hun get some culture in your bones" Draco teased, poking Harry's stomach.

Harry giggled, "HEY! S-s-stop that!"

Draco ceased his small attack, "fine but ONLY if you admit that Moulin Rouge is lame"

"NEVER!" Harry roared only to have Draco lunge onto him and begin to tickle Harry worse than before.

They were soon interrupted however when they heard the distinct sound of bedsprings. Draco and Harry froze in their positions, their ears strained and their heartbeats drumming. "OH JAMES! HARDER! FUCK … HARDER!"

Draco felt his stomach clench as he squeezed his eyes shut tightly. He peered down at Harry who looked ready to throw-up. "Ha-"

"SHIT LILY MORE!"

"Can we go to your place?" Harry all but begged. Draco did not need any encouragement to grab his boyfriends' hands and race all the way back to his own house up the road, neither wanting to hear anymore of Harry's parents 'getting-it-on'. That night neither boy slept well, the self-invented imagery that accompanied the echoes of those moans in their heads made them both physically sick. They hoped to have a lovely long lay-on tomorrow morning.


	29. Chapter 29 Time to Think

**Chapter twenty-nine: Time to think**

Yawns were one of the first sounds that began to roll out of the occupants mouths in Narcissa's house. Narcissa was up and preening the back garden while the boys' roused themselves in Draco's bed. The glowing golden light poured in through the razor thin slit in between the drawn curtains. Draco was resting against his pillow on his back, naked and breathing slowly his eyes half-open. He felt so relaxed and happy that he didn't think anything could ruin his morning. He looked down at his lap and saw Harry was awake and grinning up at him. "What are you smiling at?" Draco asked huskily.

Harry cocked an eyebrow as his hand wondered down Draco's toned stomach, "I didn't know you were THIS happy to see me in the mornings" Draco followed Harry's hand and blushed turning his head away. He was sporting a very hard and heavy erection. Harry chuckled against his stomach, as he leant up and crawled up Draco's body pressing butterfly kisses to his porcelain skin, "aw Draco don't be shy, it's a beautiful way to be woken up in the morning" Draco blushed a little bit more as the kisses pressing against his skin were causing his erection to twitch with anticipation. He felt Harry's lips pull into a smirk as the kisses flew up his neck and sharp teeth pierced his skin. Draco closed his eyes and moaned as Harry began sucking on his neck. His hand tangled within Harry's hair and pressed his sucking mouth closer into his neck. Harry pulled back and leant up brushed Draco's blonde-auburn hair out of his eyes and kissed the tip of his nose, "you are so beautiful"

Draco suppressed the urge to smile as he tilted his chin up to kiss Harry's nose. He then reached up and pried Harry's wire frame glasses from his nose and placed them on his bedside table, "you're eyes are illuminating"

This time it was Harry's turn to blush. "I can't believe my birthday is coming up soon," Harry groaned burying his head into Draco's shoulder.

Draco chuckled and wrapped his arms tighter around Harry's shoulder, "it's okay babe, what would you like?"

Harry pretended to think about it for a while, "I want to get a tattoo"

"A tattoo?"

"Is there a parrot in here?" Harry mocked, "Yes a tattoo"

Draco pondered this thought for a while. "Intriguing, darling, and where pray tell would you get this miraculous tattoo?"

Harry clicked his tongue in thought, I wanted angel wings across my shoulder blades. I think it's sexy" Harry felt Draco's chest vibrate as he chuckled. He grinned and pressed his head against Draco's muscled chest. "so what do you think? Will you approve oh wondrous one?"

Draco smiled and stroked his fingers through Harry's hair, "I approve baby, and I'll go with you to theparlour if you want"

"I was thinking about a tongue piercing as well"

Draco burst out laughing, "one thing at a time love,"

Harry rolled his eyes and then smirked, leaning over Draco's head on all-fours "why don't you get a piercing too?"

Draco pulled a face, "Harry James Potter I know your brain is insufferably small but let me spell this out for you. I'm. Not. Getting. ANYTHING. Pierced." Harry pouted cutely making Draco regret his words. Harry sat back so that he was straddling Draco's stiff erection. Draco winced and bit his lower lip as he lightly rolled his hips underneath Harry's. "Aw don't p-pout Harry"

Harry quirked a mischievious eyebrow and ground his hips into Draco's, "like that?" he purred silkily.

Draco moaned and thrust his hips upwards. Harry began to reciprocate the movements and soon both boys' were grinding so hard against each other the friction began to physically burn their skin. "Harry ... HARRY! St-st-stop!" DRaco growled and slumped backwards as he came in his boxers. Harry chuckled and massaged Draco's shoulders, kissing Draco's blushing cheeks. Draco avoided Harry's eyes but soon relaxed as Harry got comfortable on his stomach and emitted soft purring sounds like a kitten. Draco chuckled lightly and decided that a few more hours sleep wouldn't do them any harm. It was after-all a Saturday.

~00000~

Narcissa looked very grave when the two boys' finally decided to join her on the back porch for lunch. She looked really pale as she stared down at the opened envelope. Draco recognised the ripped seal of the Ministry of Magic and immediately felt his heart drop into his shoes. He squeezed his mother's shoulder as he and Harry took their seats beside her, "what's the letter about, mama?"

Narcissa hummed in thought before blinking back to reality, "oh sorry darling" she rubbed her eyes tiredly, "according to this letter Ginny Weasley will be on trial next weekend on Saturday morning at ten o'clock. You two will obviously have to be present" she sighed bitterly "I had hoped this was all over"

Draco squeezed his mother's shoulder and brushed her hair out of her eyes, "we'll be alright mother, the evidence is too tight against her, there is no way she can get off of about five attempted murders"

Narcissa let out a strangled choking sound and Harry glared up at Draco, "smooth, Drake, smooth" Draco returned the glare and scooted closer to comfort his mother. Harry felt awkward for the first time ever since he had first met Draco and his mother. "Uh I'm going to go"

This caught Draco and Narcissa's attention. Draco spun to face Harry with wide eyes, "what? Why?"

Narcissa coughed, "you don't have to, Harry"

Harry shook his head as he stood up, "no honestly I ... need to finish off a paper for poetry class, due in on Monday ... so uh I'll see you later" and with an abrupt wave he left the comfort of the Malfoy household. Once outside in the fresh air he inhaled deeply and began to walk in the shade of the houses towards the park. The park was no a big attraction as it was practically underneath a live train-rail. However it made Harry feel happy when he was there, he was able to think clearly even when the trains rattled by overhead. He didn't want to be at the trial. He didn't think he could bear to see all the Weasley's glaring at him as he sent their daughter to Azkaban for attempted murder. It would not go down well, he knew that much. Inhaling deeply he stood up from where he'd slouched against the iron fence of the playground, and went along the road towards his own house. He needed to clear his head a little.

~00000~

_Dear Hermione,_

_I am sure you have heard about Ginny's trial next Saturday. Hopefully you will be there, but in case you are not, I am worried. So deeply worried. What if Ginny doesn't get sne tin to Azkaban? The Weasley's will hate me, won't they? Help me!_

_Harry._

~00000~

_Dear Harry,_

_Don't worry, both Luna and I will be at the trial. There is no way we are going to let you and Draco go through with all this on your own. It wouldn't be fair on you two, beside we have our own evidence against Ginny. I will not tell you what it is, in case this letter gets intercepted._

_Love Hermione_

_P.S. Tell Sienna and Lola that we will be honoured to be their bridesmaids!_

~00000~

Harry smiled at the short reply in his hands. He felt light-hearted and brighter as he folded the letter up and slipped it into his back pocket. He sighed and couldn't help but wonder what this mystifying evidence was that Hermione had against Ginny. He clicked his tongue and decided to go for a little walk as he did not want to disturb Draco and his mother just yet. They needed some time to themselves. He dug around in his pocket as he walked up the pathway of his house and let himself in. "HELLO?" he called out. He only recieved silence as his answer. He was thankful that they were not home. He didn't have the energy to see anyone right now. He traipsed up to his room and collapsed onto the covers. His mother had made the bed and so it wasn't the rumpled mess he was used to and comfortable to. He grabbed the edge of the covers and began thrashing about in them. Sitting up, he grinned as the pile of ruffled blankets otherwise known as 'his bed'. "Perfect" he murmured before flopping back against the mattress to stare up at the ceiling.

For some reason he felt the need to think. To reflect over the past year. For the first time in ages he felt the need to write in his diary. Sitting up he crawled over to his desk and removed his small white diary out of the top drawer with its handmade black-lace cover. He opened to a fresh page and began making a list of what had happened. When he finished his list it was dawning on twilight and the street lamps were flickering on outside his window. He sighed and checked his watch. 9:07pm. He was in a dazed state, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go over to see Draco yet. Or at all. For now he just wanted to be alone.

Over at Draco's house said young blonde-turned-auburn teen was perched on his window-sill staring grimly down at the street outside, his long auburn fringe dropping over half his face with his bunny-ear hoodie pulled up over his head. "Oh where are you Harry?" he moaned under his breath, his breath fogging the window pane. It was nearing half past nine now and he was frustrated. On the verge of tears. "I need my Harry" he sniffled, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve. He hopped off the sill and grabbed his keys. "MUM!"

"YES?" she called back from somewhere down the hall.

"I'M GOING OVER TO HARRY'S!"

A pause. "DID HE SAY IT WAS ALRIGHT?"

"YES!" he lied before flying down the stairs and out of the front door. As soon as he slammed his door shut behind him a thunder cloud rumbled overhead. Draco groaned and tugged his hoodie further or his head to shield his face. He trudged down the road and stopped at Harry's house and looked up at Harry's bedroom window. The light was on which rose his spirits. He trampled over the soggy wet front lawn and rapped his wet knuckles against the peeling paint work. A clap of thunder rumbled out over head.

A sound of footsteps was heard from the other side of the door. A chain was slid back and the door swung inwards. Rae stood there looking a little confused, "evening, Drake, what are you doing here in the bloody rain?"

"I came to see Harry" Draco stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the whole world.

Rae nodded "he's in his room. Hasn't come out all day. I'm down right worried about him though"

Draco nodded in understanding, "Can I go up?"

"Sure" Rae nodded and opened the door wider for Draco to walk in out of the rain. She closed the door once he'd stepped through. Draco shrugged off his coar and hung it up in the hallway to dry. Rae returned to the kitchen table which was littered with books and pens and loose papers. Draco smiled at her and then toed his shoes off and tiptoed upstairs. He walked across the landing and peered inside Harry's room. The only thing he saw was his semi-naked boyfriend face-down in the messy covers of his bed. He smiled at the sleeping teen and slowly edged into the room, closing the door with a soft click. He smiled down at his beautiful boyfriend, memorising every inch of his faintly tanned body. He quickly pulled his red and black 'MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE' shirt up and over his head, unzipped his grey skinny jeans and stepped out of them. He pulled off his socks and slowly knelt beside Harry on the bed, before easing himself down gently, so that he was ever-so-slightly touching Harry's torso with his own.

Harry groaned in his sleep, "wassa time?" he murmured groggily.

"Almost ten to ten" Draco breathed against Harry's ear. He pressed a small kiss to Harry's neck "aren't you going to get up for dinner?"

"Nuh uh" Harry moaned into his quilt. Draco smiled lovingly.

"Shall I snap the light off?" Harry nodded ever-so-slightly. Draco smiled and reached over to switch the bedside lamp off. The room was plunged into darkness. "What are you doing in here all on your own anyways?"

Harry yawned and snuggled into Draco's chest, "tired ... missed you ... sleep"

Draco smiled at Harry's barely conscious thoughts, "want me to stay Harry?" all he recieved was a small nod and a soft kiss to his chest before Harry completely fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was a random chapter but I had no idea what to write so ... voila! Next chapter will be better x**


	30. Chapter 30 TELL ME I DIDN'T!

**A/N: In this chapter there will be some lyrics from Evanescence's song "Going Under" You will know when they come up :3**

* * *

Chapter thirty: TELL ME I DIDN'T!

* * *

_"No one knows what normality is, for it does not exist, what we believe to be normal, is merely societies way of telling us not to be different" ~ Me_

~00000~

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried ...**

Tears. Charcoal grey tears. That was all that Draco was paying attention to one clammy evening. Harry had gone out for the afternoon with his dad, as they hadn't had any major 'father-and-son' time. Draco hadn't even realise he was crying until he felt a salty droplet drop onto the tip of his tongue that continuously poked out of his lips. The effects of the whole year so far were finally hammering down on him. He scowled at the bleach grey sky, the one day he really just need to be with HIS Harry was the one day when James had decided to take him to a Quidditch game. Harry had insisted that he could have gone with them, but for some reason Draco had declined and now he regretted his decision. If he _had _gone he wouldn't have been able to think like he was now. But now he thought ... of those dark times in those dark months ... the good times were there, he _KNEW _they were but he just couldn't - physically couldn't- picture them. Why? Why had he stopped taking his medication? Why had he allowed Dexter out? Why had he run away? Why had he allowed Dexter to persuade him into those things? Why had he been unable to save Harry? Why had he nearly gotten them killed? It was a miracle none of them HAD died, falling off that damned Dam. **_'It's my fault' _**He didn't even have the courage to say the words outloud. But he knew. He _**knew **_he was to blame for everything bad that had happened to Harry this past half year. He wound his mind back to Ginny. What had made her snap like that? She had been fine at Christmas ... hadn't she? He tried to remember. Of course **_he _**had hated her [chavvy little bitch] but how had she been towards Harry. The holiday replayed in his head. Sure she clung to him, but Draco had assumed it was his own jealousy that had brought it to his attention. Now he understood why she kept fluttering her pale, ginger eyelashes at Harry in that sickening way. More grey tears leaked out, making his parlour return sickeningly white. Ron was just messed in the head. Sure, his girlfriend turned out gay, but the odds of that happening weren't THAT rare in today's society. Draco pursed his lips and thought. **_'Maybe that's what pushed him over the edge' _**It was the only logical explaination Draco could come up with. He hadn't heard from Hermione or Luna in a while. He wondered if they were okay, he hoped they were.

**... Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me ...**

The park bench he lay out was doing his back in so he decided to get up and walk back home and try to remember some of the happy times. He couldn't do it. When he thought of Ron he thought of uneasiness, when he thought of Ginny he thought of a derange slut, when he thought of Lola he thought of the sister he never had, of Sienna he thought of a sweet cousin, of Hermione he thought of a confused teen who finally came out of the closet, of Luna he thought of a lonely teen who was comfortable with everyone and everything, of Rae he thought of the little sister Harry never had ... until she came to live with him of course, of Harry he thought ... He broke down and began to sob as he slumped sideways against a brick wall of a building. He placed his hands on his face and wept. He thought the world of Harry; Harry was beautiful, talented, creative, genuine and pure ... everything Draco was not. He was tainted. His heart had a glowing black aura inside that he couldn't get rid of. His skin may have been clear but his heart still bored the invisible blemishes of abuse from his childhood. He wanted to tell Harry but he knew that would only worry him. So he hadn't told. Maybe he should? A problem shared is a problem halved. He gnawed on his lower lip, until the stale, metallic taste of blood dribbled around his teeth. He wished he could wear a mask. A cool, collected mask to hide the hurt he was feeling inside. Before Harry had come to the college he had been seeing a councillor once a week or so, to discuss any issues he might have. The councillor had told Draco that he thought too much, and when he thought too much he only seemed to be able to think of the bad things. He assumed that's what he was doing now. He suddenly felt disgusting, slumped over in a street, and crying like a wounded puppy. He also felt as if thousands of grubby, imp-like hands, gnarled with time, had began clawing at his skin, as if putrid tongues had licked his skin, leaving it sticky with slime. He quickly bolted from the shadows, running as fast as his legs would carry him, home. He needed a bath. A nice hot bath to scrub his skin until it glowed pure and white again. For right now it was tainted; tainted with blood, slime, and bruises that seemed to leak the black magic that had caused them, down his legs like the charcoal tears streaming down his pale cheeks.

**I'm going under ...**

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

Harry groaned from his position in the passenger seat of his dad's new car. A massive, jet-black LandRover with silver streaks. It was a lovely car, inside the sleak black leather chairs were so comfy Harry could have fallen asleep if he wanted to. Except he didn't want to. He knew that if he fell asleep, the darkness would draw out the goriest horrors of his past years, before he met his pure little angel. He admired Draco for being so strong throughout their traumatic experiance. Harry felt his self-esteem plummet. _**'I wish I could be as brave as Draco' **_He knew he wasn't. He knew he way weak. He knew he could die right now if James made one wrong turn or didn't pay attention to the road for even a second. A part of Harry wanted this to happen. A brutal, pungant feeling began to blungeon his internal organs. He felt a clogging spout of bile rippling up his throat. "Dad pull over" he murmured loudly trying to brace himself to NOT throw-up.

"What?"

"PULL OVER!"

James barely had time to pull over on the side of the road before Harry lurched out of the car, doubled over and wretched the contents of his stomach out into a patch of sun-burnt grass. James watched with a heavy weight in his chest as he watched Harry brace himself on his knees and choke out long strings of saliva, spitting every few seconds only to have a new strand slip down between his lips. "You okay, sport?" he asked as Harry breathed in a sigh of relief before slowly straightening up and retreating back towards the car door, his head hanging low. He shut the passenger door with a dull 'thud' and slumped low in the seat, staring up through his fringe at the road ahead. "Harry, you sure you want to go to the match?" Harry shrugged. "Want to go somewhere and eat, instead?" Harry shook his head.

"You spent a lot of money into those tickets, we're going to the game, whether I'm depressed and ill or not" James gave him a look as if to question his son's intentions. "Come on or we'll miss the game!" Harry growled aggressively, the tangle of fear stitching his ribs tightly together to compress his lungs and restrict the flow of oxygen to his already frantic heart.

James couldn't help his lip twitching skywards as he restarted the engine and pulled out onto the main road. "Alright then, mate, let's go"

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

**I'm going under (going under)**  
**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

Steam drifted up from the foamy water as it submerged Draco's frail body up to his chin. He had whimpered as he had climbed into the half-full bathtub of hot water. However when he leant forward and turned the tap on, he only turned the 'hot' one, all the way round until it could turn no more. The boiler was still rumbling overhead as he snapped the taps off and leant back against the cold, china bath-tub.

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

He hissed as his skin broke out in goosebumps as it connected with the china, and began to numb his body as they broke out underneath the boiled water. The steam made his face slick with a thick sheen of sweat, his auburn-dyed hair was plastered against his forehead, almost as if he had dipped it straight into the blazing hot water. He whimpered as the softly rippling water slapped his burning skin. His eyelashes seemed to hold thick droplets of sweat that ran down his cheeks and into the bath-water. He felt the hot water press down heavily and suffocate his lungs. The steam clogged his throat and made his choke roughly in the quiet of the bathroom. He had locked the door for extra measure, even though his mother was out until late that night.

**I've got to break through**  
**I'm going under**

He sank deeper into the rippling body of scorching heat. He hissed and let out a loud whimper as his muscles were singed from the inside out. All he wanted was his Harry. Nothing else. He began drawing in long breaths, holding them, and letting them out ever-so-slowly, first through his mouth and then through his nose. He then tipped his head back, drew in a deep breath, and slid below the surface of the water, suppressing with all his might the urge to scream and release the air he held, as the water gnawed at his skin.

**~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

James grinned as he turned another bend in the road, the black evening settling over them like a velvet curtain, endless and suffocating. "So did you enjoy the game mate?"

"Yeah" was all Harry managed to say, his hoodie tugged firmly over his head. James cast him a weary glance as they turned and pulled into the driveway of their house. James climbed out of the car and Harry followed suit, his gaze trailed on the floor. As soon as the passenger door slammed shut and James flipped the switch on his keys to lock the car doors, the sharp clacking of high-heels drew Harry's attention up from the floor.

Narcissa was rushing frantically down the street, her white-blonde hair flying behind her in wispy clouds of pale gold, her skin looked pale as death and Harry could detected the panic, fear and desperation within the poor woman's silvery blue eyes. One of her heeled sandals and long since slipped out from under her foot and was banging on the pavement beside her foot, dangling by a single slender teal strap. "JAMES! Oh THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HOME! I CAN'T IN THE BATHROOM! DRACO'S IN THERE! I'M PETRIFIED JAMES, NO ONE CAN OPEN THE DOOR NOT EVEN THE FIREMEN!" James turned to give Harry the keys and stay inside with his mother but he found no one. He glanced up to see Harry running as fast as his legs would carry him up the street. He'd heard the names 'Draco', 'bathroom' and 'no one can open the door' and was off like a rocket! He leapt up the stays to see firemen trying to hammer the door down. The door had no dents of any kind in it, which left the firemen puzzled beyond belief.

He leant forward behind one of the firemen and placed his hand on the woodwork. He ripped his hand away as soon as it made contact, hissing in severe agony. He looked at his right hand. Blood. Thin, razor like scars marred his tan skin. Thin ripples of blood slid down his wrist like scarlet cobwebs. He clenched his teeth together to bite away the pain. **_'Sectumsempra' _**he inwardly winced **_'why the hell would he invent his own force-field?' _**He shoved his hand forward again and twisted the doorknob. It was unlocked. The door swung inwards to let out a billowing mass of suffocating steam. Harry choked and looked at the doorway. It was empty, like any other doorway, but there was a swirling aura around it, a silvery, wispy aura that blended in with the steam. He'd have to dash through. He'd be sliced to shreds! "**_'MAKE UP YOUR MIND!' _**he hissed clenching his fists and wincing as the scars opened and drizzled raindrops onto Narcissa's fluffy white carpet. _**'WHO'S MY IMPORTANT? YOU OR DRACO?' **_"Draco" he breathed before shoving a fireman out of the way. He backed up to the far wall and leapt through the doorway. A shrill scream filled the house as the firemen watched in horror as Harry's body contracted with each slice, and collapse in a bloody heap on the floor beside the bath. The firemen gasped in shock and horror at what could have done that to a young, agile boy. Soon, one of them had dialled an ambulance and the police.

Harry groaned as he forced himself onto his back, choking against small films of blood that created orange bubbles at his lips. He winced as he gasped for breath. The steam was slipping into his lungs and making it difficult to breath. He threw a hand up, aiming to catch the rim of the tub, and was lucky. He hauled himself, wincing and hissing all the way. The water in the bath was only sufficiantly warm enough for a bath. Calculating roughly how long the teen must have been in there he wasn't surprised it was still fairly warm. What did make his blood reel, however, was what lay inside the tub; A thin, pale body, as white as the china bath it lay in, was stained pink from where the water had burnt it. The cheeks were sollow and looked as it they had been punched several times. The eyelids were closed and a deep rosy-purple colour. "Draco" he choked as he tripped into the bathtub. The hot water made his cold body turn rigid with the change of temperature but he didn't care. He had to focus on getting Draco out. He grabbed Draco around the waist, ignoring the hiss of his body as the warm water licked at his wounds, and hauled with all his remaining strength on the thin boy. The body jerked out of the water and sagged against Harry's chest, soaking the latter from chest-to-toe. Harry ignored this as he stumbled out of the tub, splashing gallons of water on the tiled floor around the bath, Draco clutched in his arms. Harry laid the auburn-haired boy onto the tiled floors and straddled his waist, placing his hands over his chest where his heart would be. He began performing CPR as best as he could without losing his nerve, although the firemen who were helpless on the other side of the door watched his arms quiver and shake with fear.

"Let him go, son, he's gone. There's nothing you can do" one of the firemen said grimly, his face grave and downcast.

Harry snapped his face around, not stopping the process, his face stained with heat, anger and fear, "DON'T SAY THAT!" he growled "HE'S NOT DEAD UNTIL I GIVE UP!"

"Give up now, son"

"NOOOO!" Harry continued the process, tears raining down on Draco's chest that was still pink as the cool air around them hit them both. Harry looked down at Draco and pleaded with him as though he would hear him, "please don't die on me, Draco, please d-d-on't-" When Harry was about to take the firemens advice, three minutes or so later, Draco's body jerked violently as he choked and gagged, a fountain of water pelting out of his mouth like bile. He rasped for air, his limbs raking feverishly at the tiled floor, whimpering as the cool air slowly released the constriction of oxygen to his heart. Once he was fully able to breath he relaxed beneath Harry and attempted to focs his eyes.

"H-Harry?"

Harry nodded torn between disbelief and happiness, "y-yeah i-it's me"

Draco cast a quick, blurred look at his surroundings, when his eyes fell upon the bathrub still dripping water over the edge he gasped in agony and grabbed Harry's shirt weakly his silver eyes drinking in the scars. Tears flew into his wet eyes, his grip on Harry, although weak, began to shake violently with fear, anger and felt like Draco was breaking down ... his Dragon was dying. The auburn-teen wept aggressively, blonde hair poking out from under the hair-dye, his silver eyes like mecury as he clawed onto Harry for support, Harry winced but ignored the scars as he shivered against Draco's shaking grasp, "tell me I didn't, Harry! **_TELL ME I DIDN'T_**!" he pleaded and pleaded but when all Harry could do was look down at him sadly, he let out an anguished cry and threw his arms over his head, hot tears raking his flushed cheeks. Harry felt his heart break as he threw a hand up onto the sink and pooled down a cool, moist flannel. He began dabbing at the angry red blotches of water-burnt skin to cool them down. Draco whimpered and writhed but made no attempts to push Harry away.

A tap came from the large window opposite the bath. "It's the paramedics, son, being lifted up in the fire-lift" announced one of the clearly relieved firemen from the doorway. Harry shook as he stood up, wobbling over to the window and forcing it all the way up. A gust of cold air swept into the room making both teens' shiver, their skin breaking out in goosebumps. Thankfully no forcefield was present on the window.

"We'll need you to pass him to us" informed one of the paramedics. Harry nodded, and went about the task of wrapping Draco in a cool towel and lifting him heavily into the paramedics arms, as if he were in a daze. "You come in too" the paramedic stated lifting Harry over the sill as if he were a child. "You're in shock and have a nasty lot of scars. Did you cut yourself with a razor?"

Harry judged from the way he was currently dressed in his outrageous 'going-out' emo gear that he certainly looked the part to slice himself relentlessly with a razor. He shook his head with woeful eyes, "no, sir, I did not" The paramedics' eyesbrows shot up into their hairline as they were brought back down to earth t be taken into the ambulance.

* * *

**A/N: well here's another update, hopefully it wasn't traumatising for you lol reviews are welcome! **


	31. Chapter 31 Am I enough?

**Chapter Thirty-one: Am I Enough?**

Harry hissed and twisted within the paramedics' grip as tey applied an ointment to his scarred body. They had neevr seen anyything like this before. The blood just seemed to continue to flow and flow relentlessly. Harry had almost passed out as they applied several hundred stitches to his torso. He focused his mind on Draco currently getting treated down the ward for his burnt skin which surprisingly enough only blistered a little bit on his arms and legs and stomach. His face was clear of most blemishes save for a few small scars where he had screamed in his fit in the ambulance. Once the final dab of ointment was swept roughly over Harry's shoulderblades and his entire torso wrapped in bandages, he cleared his stinging throat, "I want to see Draco"

"They are just finishing up with him, dear" stated a kindly nurse who was washing the stains of blood from his nose and cheeks. Harry could only nod as he thought about his darling angel. What had provoked him to do such a thing? Deep down Harry wondered if Draco had been taken his medication of late. He shook his head. Draco had promised and whenever he forgot he told Harry of this and Harry would have a smal spare bottle with him. He bit his bottom lip in thought. "Okay hun, the nurse says you can go and see him now" Harry bowed his head and followed the nurse to Draco's small section of the ward.

Draco looked so small wired up in the hospital bed. When he heard the rustling of the curtains he turned his head and Harry could tell that the auburn-blonde did not know whether to smile at the fact that Harry was still there, of be scared of what Harry himself may do to him for being so stupid. "I don't know why I did Harry" Draco wheezed before Harry could ask him anything.

Harry slumped in the chair cautiously at the head of Draco's bed. "I don't know what to think Drake. Do you not want to be with me?"

"Of Course I want to be with you!-"

"Then why did you do this? I thought you were taking your medication!"

Draco began to sob, "I h-have been H-Harry. I s-swear it. Three a day j-just like my psychiatrist s-said.

Harry was dumbfounded. He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't understand Drake, I really don't"

"A-all I remember is th-thinking thate-everyone w-would be b-better off without m-me. S-Since it was my fault for e-e-verything th-that's happened l-lately" They sat in silence for a while. Draco cast a weary, tear-stained glance at his boyfriend. At the pensieve look on Harry's face, his heart fell. "You're going to leave me aren't you?"

Harry drew in a deep breath but remained silent. "I don't know" he sighed and dropped his head into his hands, "I don't know what to think anymore" Draco culd tell by the slight shudder of the Harry's shoulders that the brunette, himself, was crying. "I th-thought y-you loved m-me"

Somehow for Draco that 'don't know' was worse than a total rejection. More tears cascaded down his features, "I do love you, Harry, please don't ever forget that"

"THEN WHY DID YOU TRY TO LEAVE ME?" Harry all but screamed his head jerking up to bore his eyes deeply within the fragile teens heart. Draco flinched and Harry immediately regretted his outburst.

Draco cast his eyes to his lap. He wring his hands. "I wasn't trying to leave you. I was trying to leave everyone else"

"Then WHY Draco?" Harry clasped the blonde's hands and only then did Draco notice the damage he had caused the brunette; the bandages were poorly wrapped over the scarred flesh over his knuckles. Draco blanched but focused on Harry's beautiful face. Harry's hands trembled as Draco clasped them tightly and pressed them to his cool lips. Harry wept some more at the contact. "W-why?"

Draco shrugged, "I don't know. It sounds like something I would do should I be depressed, but I wasn't. I was happy. I have you. I have my mum. I have Lola and Sienna and the other's. I don't understand! What's wrong with me?" He dropped his head onto his knees and began to sob feverishly. Harry slid onto the bed, not being able to bare the sight of his boyfriend breaking down, and enveloped Draco in a tender hug. He stroked the blonde's fading auburn hair and pressed his face against the feather soft hair.

"We'll be okay, love, I don't intend to go anywhere without you, okay?" Draco nodded before clinging onto Harrry's chest. Harry hugged him tighter. They both sobbed unbearably so, that neither Narcissa nor Lily had the heart to tear them apart just yet. Least of all due to what was going to happen next. The boys' needed some more time, and like any decent mothers', they were going to give their sons' this one little wish.

A doctor tapped them both on the shoulder and they let the curtains drop back into place around Draco's bed. "Uh Mrs. Malfoy? Mrs. Potter?"

"Yes?" they chorused icily, their twins glared burning holes into every inch of the doctor's stubby body.

The doctor seemed to shrink a little under their glareds. "I am afraid we will need to refer Master. Malfoy to a psychiatric clinic. Possibly to stay there for two or three weeks, depending on various tests and his general behaviour"

"No" Narcissa sneered.

"Excuse me?" the nurse frowned as though she had not understood the simple, two-letter word.

"I said 'no' my son is not a mental head-case. He will not be caged away like some savage beast. He is a human being and will be treated as such" Narcissa snarled in an ice cold voice that frozen even Lily's heart.

The nurse nodded slowly in understanding, "I am afraid due to this recent incident he is considered suicidal" the nurse stated matter-of-factly, clutching her clipboard protectively to her sagging breasts, "I am afraid there is no alternative"

"But he has to be at a trial this Saturday!" Lily snapped aggressively. Narcissa spared her companion a glance; the way her fiery red hair seemed to crackle with magic made Narcissa's veins burn. They both needed to control their anger.

The nurse nodded "I have already been informed about this. He will be released for the trial but only then, and he will be chaperoned, and be taken straight back to the centre where he will be tested and taken care of" Narcissa was about to protect again, to annouce that her son was perfectly heathly and sane but the nurse, sensing this, had scurried off like a fat rat. Narcissa snarled in her throat before turning to Lily.

"Oh, Lilles what am I to do now? He'll be taken from me. I have no one else. Draco is all I have in this world, I can't see him reduced to an animal-like existance" tears were brimming on her platinum lashes as she gripped Lily's shoulders. Lily pulled the taller woman against her and stroked her hands through the feather soft curls that fell past Narcissa's shoulders. She couldn't help but wonder if this was how Harry felt when he hugged Draco and ran his fingers through the young blonde's hair. It was so soft. Lily breathed in deeply and embraced Narcissa, letting all her own emotions unravel between their bodies.

Back on the hospital bed Draco was curled up against Harry's stomach, tracing random circles over the bandages adorning the brunettes torso. He felt responsible however Harry's warm embraces were enough to banish the guilt unwillingly from his mind. "Harry?"

"Mmm? What's wrong, love?"

It took Draco a moment to find the words he was looking for, "I know you love me ... but do you think ... it'll be enough?"

"Enough?" Harry frowned as he looked down at the blonde lying on his stomach, not understanding as to what he was asking. He forced life into his right hand and ran it through the feather-soft auburn-blonde locks of his tormented lover, "what do you mean?"

Draco turned on his side so that his head was resting just above Harry's knees, their eyes locked together. "I mean" DRaco started licking his moist lips, "will it be enough if I'm taken from you? Like, to a mental hopsital? Will it be enough not to break our hearts?"

"Draco" Harry breathed in a shocked whisper. He collected the blonde in his arms and held the limp boy to his chest, burying his lips against the blonde's neck. Draco felt the words vibrate in his ears as well as form shapes against his pulsepoint. "It will always be enough. I am in love with you. Nothing will change that. NOTHING. I fell in love with Draco Malfoy, and it's safe to say that I will love said Draco Malfoy until my dying day"

Draco licked his lips, "but ... what if you die, and then they bring you back?"

Harry chuckled lightly cupping the blonde's face in his hands, "Then I can love you all over again" Draco's doubts melted as his lips brushed against Harry's. They were made for each other. It was Fate. It was Destiny. It was ... gone.

* * *

**A/N: cliffhanger again mwahahaha I evil to you aren't I? The whole 'gone' part will be described at the start of the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this short-ish update annnnnnnnd reviews are welcome!**


	32. Chapter 32 A Puppet On Strings

**Chapter Thirty-Two: A puppet on strings**

_To feel trapped, one must have first felt freedom. But what if you felt neither? What do you feel then? ~ Me_

~Draco's P.O.V.~

I clasped Harry tighter not wanting to let go. Not daring to walk on my own two feet, as it were. I sniffled and wiped my eyes as my mother and Lily raised their voices to a stubborn nurse outside my curtained bed. I wanted the screaming to stop. I wanted to be left alone with Harry. I had no will to glare at my mother as she stepped inside the curtains, holding it open for Lily to pass through. At her grim face I felt my insides shiver with fear. A cold hand of dread enveloped my heart and squeezed until the icy cold pulsations throbbed within my veins. "Mother?"

A tear fell fresh onto the hard, lino floors. "I'm sorry my Dragon" she wept hysterically Shielding her face with her long, pale hands. My heart began to hammer against his chest.

"Mother? What a-are you s-saying?" I clutched Harry that little bit tighter. He pulled me even further into his lap. Tears began welling up within my ice-grey eyes.

"The doctors are talking about referring you to a psychologically challenged institution. To help you with your ... illness" Lily stated quietly as Narcissa was weeping so much she could barely form a coherent sentence. I felt my poor heart stop as my eyes flickered between our mothers; the frenzied green of Lily's eyes to the watery pools of my own mothers' eyes. Mental institution? No! THEY COULDN'T! I was a human being now AN ANIMAL! I could feel Harry's heart beat crying out from beneath his tight skin and bandages. He was my protector. I prayed he wouldn't let them do this to me.

"No" Harry bit out crisply as the infuriating nurse that had pissed their mother's off, walked in carrying her clipboard. Harry's gaze snapped to the nurse, the pure hatred welling up within his body crackled in the air over our heads. The nurse wavered under Harry's bloodthirsty glare.

"I see you have been informed of how we intend to help your ... _friend, _get better" she stated coldly.

"I see no friend in this room, Nurse" he snarled "I see my mother, Narcissa and my BOYFRIEND Draco" she opened her mouth to retort but he cut across her, "and another thing. My boyfriend is not going into some nut-house because he is perfectly SANE!"

"According to our tests' he is not. We are referring him and that is the end of it." Without another word she flounced out of their sectioned off bed. I could feel Harry gritting his teeth and seething venomous anger. It frightened me. I began to shake with fear and I dfelt his compulsive clutch on me tighten.

"I'm not going mother!" I blurted out before I could stop myself. I clamped my eyes shut to force the tears to stay behind my eyelids while I ran my hands over his arms and winced inwardly. The scars were beginning to heal into welts. Because of him. While staring at Harry's cuts and tracing a particularly deep one with his forefinger, biting his lip as Harry hissed under his breath, but continuing his actions nonetheless. Time seemed to drive on without him knowing. By the time he stopped it was nine o'clock in the evening. Visiting hours were over. Lily and Narcissa gave them a tearful farewell and just as they were about to leave I spoke up. "I'll go" I muttered.

"You'll go where, Dray?" Lily asked as mother's head snapped up.

"I'll go to the institution. It's worth a try, right? For me to get better?" I looked up to see mother's eyes enflamed from her tears, "mother, please don't cry. Give it two weeks and they'll see I'm perfectly sane." I offered her a smile, which she forced herself to return. Harry's embrace suddenly tightened so much around me I felt my heart convulse between my lungs. "H-Harry you're h-hurting m-me" I gagged.

He loosened his arms somewhat so that I could breathe. He ran his rough hands through my hair in a way I found both comforting and arousing. I crooned into the touch. "I don't want you to go Drake, they'll kill you from the inside out"

I turned to him and cupped his scarred face within my porcelain hands, "I'll be fine emobear" I cooed lightly knowing he found me cute when I did that, "maybe a little break from reality will help me y'know? Like a kick-start for the real world?"

He was not convinced, I could tell that much. "Draco-"

I pressed my forefinger to his smooth, bruised lips. "Don't say anything, love" I turned to our mother's hovering just inside the curtain, "When am I to leave?"

Lily checked her watch, "Tomorrow. They're picking you up at four"

"In the morning?" Harry exclaimed angrily. Lily gave a grave nod, not daring to look at the identical pair of emerald eyes that sneered at the nurses desk behind her. "But he's a baby!" Harry snarled clutching me to his chest like a protective mother. "He's _my_ baby and I promised I would not let anything bad happen to him! That includes sending him to a nut-house!"

I had to admit, if only to myself, that my fate did seem a little horrendous. I knew I was sane. My actions were not done by me. A spark went off in my head. But then ... who? I closed my eyes as our mothers left and snuggled deeper into Harry's embrace. I needed to feel safe, if only for a little while longer.

~00000~

I lay awake in the stiff hospital bed, my arms folded neatly over my chest, my breathing as even as it can be at this precise time in my life. I was all alone in this hospital and was counting the minutes down until they came for me. I was expecting to be led out from my bed by a kindly nurse and doctor, down to a car or ambulance to the institution. I was not expecting a heavy blanket to be flung over me, a hand clamped over my mouth to muffle my frightened screams, of to be lifted over someone's shoulder and carried down at a furious pace to the car outside. They drove to an unknown destination. The blanket clamped over my head for the whole journey. It was not removed until we were inside.

I hissed and smacked my hands tightly over my eyes as a blistering white light drowned me as the blanket was roughly ripped off of my head. I sat huddled over, my knees digging into my eyes until I forced them to adjust to the harsh light. The room I was in was almost as naked as I was. The room was painted pure white, a harsh naked bar of light was fastened into the ceiling. The only other thing in the room was what appearred to be a hospital bed. Only it looked more hostile. My blood froze as I realised that this was the institution. This was were I was to live in the next two weeks. I screamed and raked my fingers down my cheeks. I shivered as the blood dribbled down my pale fingers. Suddenly my screaming stopped as I gazed at the blood. Looking up at the canvas like walls I stood up, extended my fingers and painted some words across the walls.

I knew that the doctors would definately think I'm mad when they see the state of what I have just done, and yet I felt better as I curled up on the bed and closed my eyes to try and sleep in the blindly light. The blood red word opposite me added a sense of comfort, something to make this Hell a reality. The last thing I saw was the word 'HARRY' before I was blinded into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: yes more trauma for poor little draco. But don't worry. I shall do a time-skip to the trail. I know you guys don't want to read another chapter that will get repeatitive. Cyber hugs. Love you lots. xox**


	33. Chapter 33 Ginny's trial

**Chapter thirty-three: Ginny's trial**

To be put up on trial is to be judged for what you ought to be judged for ~ Me

~00000~

Harry's P. O. V.

~00000~

There we were, crowded into the airless room, Ministry members on one side, accompanied by the jury, witnesses and family members on the other. I swallowed thickly as the newest Minister of Magic asked us all to be seated. I sat down heavily on the stiff, glossed wooden benches that lined the walls. I was beyond nervous at this point, but not because of the trial or the thousands of eyes glaring at us from the other side of the courtroom. It was because of him; my heart leapt out as soon as he was guided into the courtroom escorted by someone whom I assume was stationed as his personal 'carer'. I admit a spot of blind jealousy flashed within my eyes as Draco was guided to a seat far away from me. He looked malnourished, his skin was pale, his eyes were sunken and he looked really … skittish. As though he was unaquainted with the outside world. Like he had been kept a prisoner from the sunlight for a long period of time. Perhaps he had. So far I had no way of knowing.

Ginny looked worse-for-wear in all honesty. Her family were not fairing much better as they clearly knew that all evidence present, was being held against their only daughter. I cannot say that I blame them for feeling confused. Before I left the wizarding world with my parents, they had been my only form of family for the first five years of my wizarding life. To me the wizarding world was like a tacky jumper; one that looks great at first but once you wear it a few times it becomes shapeless and hideous. I had now 'thrown the jumper away'. I did not think Ron would get a strict sentence, as it was proven just yesterday that he had been under the imperio curse cast by his little sister. Ginny on the other hand, had no way out, nowhere to hide. She was done for. The trial began and as the sentences were read out I found myself continously looking over at Draco. How would he hold up under questioning? Would he break down? He looked pretty broken from where I sat. What had they done to him?

"Harold James Potter"

I startled as my name was called. Sweat broke across my thumping temples as I stepped from the stands and took my seat in front of the jury. My legs quivered slightly and my knuckles flahsed white from where I clenched them in my lap. I downed a mouthful of veritesearum and waited.

"Do you swear, by the order of Merlin, to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth for fear of a life sentence in Azkaban or the Dementor's kiss?"

A shiver bolted up my spine. "I do"

"Can you please tell us the relationship between yourself and the accused?"

I frowned as my mouth worked at its own will, "We have no relationship. I have not seen her for a few months at least. Not properly since Christmas. She's the brother of one of my former best friends"

"Did Miss. Weasley try to interact sexually with you?"

My mind was suddenly on red alert. "No. She made miniscule attempts to flirt. Nothing more. She seemed fine at Christmas"

"Do you have any reason to believe as to why Miss. Weasley would purposefully hurt you, or any of your friends?"

I shook my head, "no, not really. But I have a vague recollection of Lola informing me that she knew Ginny from before we met" it was true. I had heard it vaguely over the past few months. I just want to get out of this stuffy place so that I could be with Draco.

"And if this relationship was true, could that be a reason?"

"I honestly don't know what possessed her to do these things" what did I have to do to convince these people? Eventually I was allowed to return to my seat.

When Sienna gave information she stated she did not know Ginny all that well and that her brother seemed like a descent sort of guy. Luna and Hermione reappearred into our lives and stated that, at Christmas Ginny was fine, but circumstances concerning rejection, and walking in on numerous couples having sex and abusive parental behaviour may have warped her brain. Finally, at long last, it was Draco's turn to be called up. He downed his dose, shivered and convulsed slightly but remained slumped in his chair.

"Do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth by the power of Merlin?"

I could tell, even from where I sat, that it took all of his strength to answer the simple, "I do"

It scorched my heart as he answer simple 'yes' and 'no' questions. Eventually they dismissed him. We were all led into seperate rooms to deposit memories into a pensieve while the jury came to a verdict. I shivered a little. What would they decide. Once again we were led into the chilled courtroom. Goosebumps pricked Draco's skin making him look sick. As we passed through the door I offered him a determined smile. He responded with eyes flashing with pearly hope. I felt hope bulge within me, too. We took our seats and waited as the Minister cleared his throat.

"We have been unable to reach a conclusion" the crowd rumbled with a soft murmur of injustice. "Court is adjurned until tomorrow morning, 10am. We will look at the last few months of memories from everyone, including the accused" I sighed as we were all escorted outside of the courtroom. What was another day as long as she kept away from Draco? Draco. I looked up just in time to see him being shoved brutally into a fireplace that was linked to the institution. The most painful thing of that day hit me as the emerald flames engulfed him; it wasn't the slight bubble of injustice suffocating us all, it wasn't the odd looks I recieved from the Weasley's. No; it was the broken look in Draco's steel-grey eyes. My love was giving up on me, and it hurt.

**~NEXT MORNING, 10am~**

I awoke to my mother slowly rocking me awake, her face slightly weary from lack of sleep. Down in the kitchen dad was not fairing any better; his hair was twice as bad as it normally was and his glasses rested promptly on two black circles under his eyes. Mother was breathing slowly through her nose and dad was continuously stirring his coffee as he glanced at the clock. "It'll be alright you know" I looked up to see my mum forcing a light smile to meet her eyes.

I nodded, "I know" my throat was so dry.

Dad squeezed my shoulder as he stood up to place his bowl in the sink. "Chin-up my boy, just think; after today Draco will be let out" his face turned grave and pale, "that poor boy, he looked so weak. Something is not right, Lilles" his eyes found my mothers and they held a telepathic conversation over my head. I longed for the day I could achieve this with my sweet Draco. Upon returning to my bedroom I slipped roughly into the suit I wore the previous day with a fresh, white, shirt on underneath. I adjusted my tie before walking downstairs to wait gloomily for my parents. The journey to, and into, the courtroom was a blur. I stared at my lap. The only thing that registered in my head was the Minister announcing, in a dull tone of voice;

"I hereby find the accused, Ginerva Molly Weasley, Guilty. I sentence her for a life-sentance in Azkaban. After thirty years we see it fit to allow you to recieve the Dementor's kiss" he slammed his hammer down, making the deal final. The courtroom sprang to life; the Weasley's shouted, screamed and wept in outrage, us witnesses felt an enormous weight fly off of our shoulders. I even saw Draco's eyes light up at this. While everyone bustled around, Ginny being dragged away kicking screaming and cursing, I manouvred over to the other side of the room where Draco was being watched between two grim-faced nurses. What I saw made anger boil within my blood. He was trying to wander away from them only to have them drag him roughly off of his feet to his previous spot between them with such force I was sure his pale skin would flare up with purple and blue bruises. Those bastards! Then they started getting really rough, and due to the large, compact crowd of wizards milling in and out around me I couldn't reach him in time as one of the nurses raised a clenched fist and-

**SMACK!**

~DRACO'S P.O.V.~

It hurt. I was sure to have a fractured jawbone by the time morning came around, I was sure of it. I wanted to cry, the hot teary sensation was welling up behind my eyes, but the tears themselves, didn't fall. Reality was blurred and darkening around me. I could faintly hear, "NO! ... DRACO! ... YOU BASTARDS!" but vaguely anything directed at me. I didnt want to be alone in that horrible place. But that was my home now. And home, as they say, is where the heart is.

* * *

**A/N: Okay this story over-all is nearly finished. I probably have one or two chapters left. I love everyone who has read and/or reviewed this story and I sincerely hope that you will look out for my next drarry story which i shall start as soon as I finish the other 2 unfinished stories. This new drarry story shall be called "Grangers Cafe" and hopefully i can spice the interest up for you wonderful readers.**

**Thank you for the time taken to read this chapter. I love you all and thank you so so so very much!**

**~ Belle xox**


	34. Chapter 34 Bad Habits

**A/N: I have been away in Cornwall for a week and I hope that this chapter makes up for it. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

**Chapter thirty-four: Bad Habits**

Elijah Rookewood. Alec McNair. Fletcher Avery. Dolores Umbridge. Those were the four people that died that day at Ginny's were the four people that Harry Potter and Narcissa Malfoy killed, side-by-side, along with the two muggle medical staff that had restrained and assaulted Draco. The blow to Draco's fragile skull was the last straw for both Harry and Narcissa. Draco was a human being and deserved to be treated as such, not a filthy, rabid mutt off the and Harry had leapt forward, wands aloft. It was hard who had killed who, as both boy and woman had very different curses in mind; Narcissa chose a simple 'avada kedavra' whereas Harry used a severe 'sectumsempra' causing his victims to viciously bleed to death. Luck was on their side however as the jury decided that in the circumstances Narcissa and Harry will both be placed under house arrest and have their wands snapped in half. Neither really cared that much as they had not used magic since they'd left the wizarding world, except to enter Diagon alley or to achieve severely outrageous tasks. However Lily and James watched their hearts break that little bit more to see both elegant, sleek wands snapped, broken, and forever void of magic. As Harry was placed under house arrest along with Narcissa, Lily and James decided that he could stay with her for the month that they were being monitored. They paid escorted visits to Draco in St. Mungo's hospital. He was steadily regaining consciousness after being knocked into a weak coma. It was the malenourishment and uncontrolled magic that had caused it. Harry had forced himself to listen whilst Narcissa screamed and wept at Draco's bedside as the doctor stated that as Draco was unconscious, it would be easier for his body to heal. They were both hurting. Deeply.

A heavily grey morning burst open into the midst of a flaming hot July. The air was stiff, still and muggy. Narcissa was getting worried about Harry, he was showing early signs of severe OCD, schizophrenia and paranoia ... the exact same symptoms Draco got when his Father was sent to a lifetime in Azkaban. He constantly cleaned Draco's room so that not a speck of dust could drift into the room without the raven-haired teen knowing about it, he became a compulsive cleaner, both inanimate objects and himself. He would spend hours in the bath or shower scrubbing away until his skin was rough and shining a raw pink. She was beginning to seriously worry about him, just like she had with Draco. She needed to get him help as soon as she possibly could. But how could she tell Lily her darling son was mentally disturbed?

Harry on the other hand, knew he was heading down the same trail bitterly marked by his lovers' footprints. His arms, beneath his sleeves, were glistening red spiderwebs. As were his legs, thighs and torso. He was a human slash-board, and it wasn't a pretty sight. Lola, Sienna, and Rae had all tried to give some support but they were all told to keep away as Harry was becoming worse with each passing day both emotionally, mentally and physically.

It was on one of these cool misty-grey mornings, that a frozen breeze slithered through Harry's bedroom window and harrassed his scarred limbs until the wounds hissed painfully. He jerked awake with a sharp yelp and began burying himself back underneath the blankets to warm the icy welts on his skin. If Draco were here, he couldn't help but think, he would snuggle up and wrap Harry in his arms and vow in his ear, to never let him go. He felt tears sting his eyes. He screwed himself into a tight ball on the mattress and let out a morbid sound half-way between a sob and a screech.

Down in the kitchen Narcissa heard the strangled yelps from upstairs but ignored it. Draco's psychiatrist had stated that subconsciously it was a patients way of drawing attention to themselves, so she left Harry to his mourning. It made her ache, but she had to do what was right. She cast a glance at the calander. Draco was meant to be released home three days ago. She had gone to the 'asylum' the previous evening and demanded to know what was going on. They had informed her that he had been moved to an even higher security cell at the base of thr building, away from everyone else, and was now legally under their guardianship. Though she cared for Harry, to replace the void Draco had left, she wanted her own son back. She couldn't understand how it had happened. In all honesty she didn't want to know. She just wanted her son back. She swallowed thickly. "Harry, lunch is ready!"

"Not hungry" came the muffled reply.

"You have to eat!" she insisted, "Draco would want you to eat!"

"How would you know what he wants? You haven't seen him! Neither have I ... I just want him back!"

"So do I, Harry" she dropped her head to the small lunch that would go uneaten, "so do I" she sighed and limply threw he sandwishes in the fridge and decided to go out to the shopping centre.

~00000~

The psychiatrists looked in through the watching room of Draco's cell. His room held a bed and nothing else. His walls were dribbling with his own dried blood spelling out 'HARRY'. They were confused as to who Harry was but they merely considered it his 'imaginary friend'. He rocked back and forth in the corner all day whimpering and crying and clawing at his hair and skin. Ah hour ago, while Draco was taken away for his daily wash, the doctors had implanted a telephone in the room, beside the bed. So far he hadn't noticed it.

Suddenly a movement caught their eye. Draco unblinkingly crawled over to the phone, that was unknowingly not plugged in, put it to his ear and licked his lips. "Hello?"

Silence.

"Hello Mummy"

Silence.

"Yes I'm okay. The doctors are making me all better. How is Harry? Really? That's good. I will be home soon. Give my love to everyone. Bye."

Draco replaced the reciever and crawled back to his corner. Unbeknown to him, the doctors behind the watch-screen were nodding at one another, in confirmation. Draconius Malfoy was insane.

~00000~

Harry was wailing and rolling around in a cold sweat trying not to rake his long nails against his skin. "HE'S NOT INSANE! HE IS NOT INSANE!"

Narcissa watched from the doorway, terrfied, along with Lily and James who were close to tears. "What will we do?" Lily wept through aggressive sobs.

James licked his lips, "the one thing we can do ... get Draco back"

The two women looked at each other and shared a knowing look. This had gone on too long. Narcissa sighed, "as soon as possible" Harry let out another scream causing Lily to sob harder. Narcissa and James escorted Lily outside and downstairs. Once Lily was settled on the sofa, crying against Narcissa's shoulder, James returned upstairs.

Harry was lying on his side, his cheeks tear-stained, his eyes glassy, his skin sweaty and scarred. He was killing himself. James sat down near Harry's head and stroked his hair. "Hey there sport, what's wrong?"

"DRaco ..." Harry rasped, "I want him back ..."

"We all do, sport" James reassured lamely stroking his son's hair. Harry whimpered and winced but could not muster the energy to move away. "Harry" Harry's eyes flickered upwards to meet his dads, "we're going to get Draco ... I promise ... but you have to eat"

"I ... have been ..." Harry coughed dryly.

James narrowed his eyes at his son and yanked up the scraggly shirt and physically felt his stomach boil and churn with what he saw. Harry had lost what little weight he'd had left before the hearing. He could not bring himself to yell at his son. Instead he turned from the room, the hell Harry had created for himself, and left the house, growling as he left "I'm going to end this once and for all"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are welcome!**


	35. Chapter 35 A Gradual Healing

Chapter 35: A gradual healing

October 29th 2010 dawned dully within Harry's bedroom as he awoke to his prison. He groaned and rolled away from the sun, eyes shut, glasses a metre away, forgotten. He squirmed slightly and then stopped dead as something cool and smooth traced a line along the length of his dry, bottom lip. He whimpered and cracked his eyes open to see someone or something lying down beside him. It could not be human, it was too pale and bright, as the sunshine danced off it's elegant skin. He frowned lightly and in a cracked, raspy voice whispered, "are you my guardian angel?"

A rough chuckle echoed from a throat plausibly drier than his own. "I can be yours if you be mine"

Harry raised a heavy, weak hand and rubbed his eyes, "Who are you?"

"It's me Harry, it's Draco"

In that split second Harry's heart burst open with love. It was like being reborn into a beautiful world that he remembered everything in. He remembered singing along to CD's. He remembered working in the music store. He remembered everything, though his head protested at the invasion of memories, he remembered the love he felt for Draco. He looked at Draco as he balanced himself on weak, brittle arms. "don't lie to me" he breathed darkly.

Draco frowned across at his lover, "I would not do that to you Harry, and I hate seeing you wasting away like this ... because of you"

Harry aimed a weak shove at Draco but miscalculated the angle and ended up sprawled across a bony lap. He began whimpering in defeat. Draco stroked Harry's hair, "it's okay. We can get better, together. But we'll take it one step at a time"

"You promise?" Harry whined. Draco nodded in consent and pressed a cool kiss to Harry's forehead. Secretly, Harry longer for the day, should they see it, when Draco's kisses were wet and warm again.

~00000~

That evening, as six o'clock rolled by, a soft creaking could be heard from the stairs. Lily looked up from cooking minute plates of food for the two boys' in case they did decide to eat tonight. She watched through the doorway as James uneasily helped the two skeletal teens stumble down the stairs. She could see Hary wincing, having not walked for several weeks, and watched Draco clench his jaw in quiet agony. As they sat down at the kitchen table they both winced inwardly.

"How are you two feeling?" Lily asked in a gentle tone, as though if she spoke any louder they would shatter like razor thin glass statues.

Harry gave the slightest of nods, before turning his head slowly to look at Draco. Draco drew in a slow breath and coughed dryly, "a little ... tired and sore ... I guess"

Lily nodded in understanding, "okay. Well after you've eaten you can both go up into Harry's room and have a good long sleep"

"But ..."

Lily looked at her son, "but what, love?"

"I feel ... gross"

"Well then you can both have a hot bath, clean yourselves down, have clean clothes and sleep in clean sheets" the idea of being all clean and fresh was so appealing to both of the boys' that they each ate a full, although slightly small, meal that afternoon.

Their baths were heavenly, liquid bubbling bliss. Draco insisted on being in the room while James helped his son bathe. He sat on the wash-bin huddled up in a spare dressing gown while his silver eyes bore into Harry's face. He was jealous of the bath, for making Harry feel so good. He was also a little jealous of James for he wanted to be the one helping clean Harry's wounded body. He supposed his own state of body and mind wasn't up to scratch and so dropped the matter and continued to stare at the lithe figure he loved so much.

Lily took Harry into his bedroom while James helped Draco to clean his wounds. The blonde boy caused little trouble and was soon safely wrapped up in Harry's other dressing gown. Lily wrapped her arm beneath his armpits and gradually they made their way along the hallway to Harry's bedroom door. They were soon left alone in Harry's bedroom, sitting against the pillows in the middle of the bed. They leant against one another, fingers entwined. "I missed you Harry" Draco murmured breaking the silence, "while I was in there- I was scared- thought I'd never see you again"

Harry cuddled up closer to his boyfriend, "it was torture without you here, too"

Draco squeezed Harry's hand, "I am sorry, love, that I put us through this"

Harry shook his head, "We're both to blame. For some reason all we do is cause trouble for one another"

"I don't see how ... I was getting better, and then they took me away again I just-"

Harry pressed a weak finger to Draco's lips, "shh, it's okay baby, I don't blame you"

Draco rolled his eyes heavily, "lets not talk about it now. Lets just go to sleep"

Harry looked into Draco's saddened, tired eyes and nodded before crawling into his arms and murming, "I love you"

Draco sqeezed Harry with all his might and kissed his shaggy black hair, "I love you too"

~00000~

The fifth of November was just around the corner and as an acitivity to distract the boys' from 'getting better' James decided to grab some scrap materials and help the boys' make a Guy Fawkes dummy for the bonfire they intended to have. So on the fourth of november this is how Rae found them on her way in from school. "What are you guys up to?" she asked, dumping her bag and coming down to kneel beside them.

"Making a Guy" Draco grinned as he reached for some scissors to rip apart another loads of rags.

Rae looked at the dummy and frowned, "it's doesn''t look like a Guy it looks like a girl"

"It is" Harry beamed as he vigorously shoved newspaper into a pair of stockings.

"Who is it then? Queen Elizabeth with the red hair?"

"No"

"Then who?" Rae asked in ernest.

"Ginny" chorused the two giddy, thin boys.

Rae was a little frightened but somehow managed a small smile as she left the boys' stuffing their dummy. Later that evening she saw Draco apply cheap red lipstick to his lips and give the dummy's face a huge, messy smooch. The dummy looked like a whore, then again she could not blame the boys' for feeling that way after what was discovered at the trial. According to all the memories donated for the trial, Ginny and slipped Draco opium into his medication, which caused his mind to run awry. Once the whore-dummy was complete Draco and Harry carefully dragged ip into a sitting position in one of the living room armchairs before clearing away the remaints of their mess.

That evening at the bonfire night, it felt almost ... normal? All their friends were there; Lola and Sienna, Hermione and Luna had flown over from their little holiday in America, and Rae were all bundled up in their bobble hats, wooly gloves and thick, winter coats. The bonfire was a story-high and heaving with thick, dried wood. Harry and Draco looked so pleased with themselves, arms wrapped around another, cheeks and noses glowing pink in the cold air, as their Guy was placed at the peak of the pile. "Are you ready to light the fire?" James' called out across the garden.

The small gathered crowd cheered against the night air. James lit several matches before the fire roared into life. The heavy fumes rose up in to the night air. The thick colours of red, orange, gold and blue danced merrily against the cool breeze that rippled through the streets. Draco found Harry's gloved hand and gave it a squeeze as they watched their Guy erupt with a giant hole pierced through its heart. Harry giggled and cuddled into Draco's chest, their breath rising in small, misty clouds in front of their faces.

Later that evening when the fire had died low and the parents had opened a bottle of wine around the small, dying fire, the small group of teenagers settled down in the living room after toeing off their wellinton boots, and tossed away their coats, hats, scarves and gloves. They all settled down in the warm room in their jeans and jumpers with their woolly socks. Sienna and Lola occupied the armchair that was settled at an angle from the television, Lola in the seat dressed in dark grey jeans with a red roll-neck jumper, with Sienna cuddled into her lap, her black hair was set-off by her purple thermal, roll-neck shirt. Hermione and Luna occupied the large sofa alongside the wall opposite the armchair; Hermione's hair had grown down to her chin and hung in blonde, high-lighted with blonde streaks dressed in a dark-rose jumper with a white blouse underneath, she was lying behind Luna, her head in the blonde's stomach, an arm draped over her waist. Luna had straightened her bleach-blonde hair and dyed the bottom layer fuschia pink, which brought out her eyes in a clashing effect. She had an arm around Hermione's shoulders, her chin resting on the top of the brunette's head. Perched on the floor, sitting cross-legged beside the coffee table was Rae in her button down black shirt and dark red jeans. On the small sofa, along the wall between the other two pieces of furniture, snuggled Harry and Draco. Both were wearing three layers of shirts to masquerade their thin bodies, they were filling out a little more over the past few weeks but they were still fairly thin. Draco was dressed in a soft white roll-neck which brought out his chiselled features and kohl rimmed eyes and contrasted with his jet-black skinny jeans, cuddled up practically underneath him was Harry, with his arms wrapped around his boyfriends' waist, wrapped in his soft pale-yellow jumper and dark jeans with his new rectangle glasses perched on his nose. All of them looked very snuggly with colour tinging their cheeks. "So Herm, how was America?" Draco asked.

"It's been okay. The people are too bloody cheerful though. Even Luna had to smack a few people to wipe the smiles off their faces" the brunette giggled.

"What about you two?" Draco turned his attention to the two other girls.

"Music store had been a little bleak since you two have been ... off" Lola stated carefully.

Harry nodded against Draco's chest, "thing's will be up and running after Christmas I think" he said more to Draco but loud enough for the others to hear.

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead, "We're hoping that, when we're fully better, we can take a holiday?"

"Only you two or do we lowly people get to come too?" Luna asked in a teasing voice.

Draco chuckled, "well of course you guys can come too"

Harry grinned, "it wouldn't be the same without you guys" the others flashed the recovering couple a shower of smiles.

That evening found all seven teenagers in the living room curled underneath a huge mound of pillows, blankets and dressing gowns. Before the adults went to sleep, James poked his head intot he living room and smiled as he saw everyone cuddled up into one another, sleeping soundly. He closed the door quietly before turning to Lily, Narcissa was already in the spare bedroom, "I think they're going to be just fine, love" Lily smiled and for once in the past several months, did not feel a shred of doubt.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness for this chapter but I have been over-loaded with Coursework and homework! Enjoy ^^**


	36. Chapter 36 Graduation

**Chapter thirty-six: Graduation**

**"Why does it have to be a beginning or an end? Why can it not just be ... living?" ~ Me**

No one thought Draco and Harry would graduate out of their sixth form college, considering the year they had just had, but they were determined that, as soon as they were better, they would buckle down and study for their end-of-year exams. They had taken gradual steps to learn their lessons from starting with half an hour every now and again per day and then up to a few hours each day. They even worked on the weekends and found their work more enjoyable. They had managed to pass with flying colours. Draco had gotten A in art, B in graphic illustration and C in music technology. Harry had gotten A in music, A in art and C in English Literature. Their parents' were all proud of them. They had had a massive party to celebrate. Everyone attended the graduation party at the local town hall. There was an assigned part for the parents' to present their students' with graduation presents.

Finally Lily and James came up onto the stage, dressed-up beautifully, before they were handed the miscrophone. Lily blushed deeply and so James took the mic and cleared his throat. "Well we would like to offer Harry something he had been looking forward to for ages" Harry gripped Draco's hand tightly as they braced themselves against the sea of students that were leaning forward in anticipation. James held up a small set of keys, "we go you a jet-black Land Rover!"

Harry's eyes went wide as Draco gave him a boost up onto the stage. "You got me a Rover?" he could hardly believe his eyes as his dad handed him the keys. He was almost speechless with excitement. He took the keys and threw his arms around his parents, "thank you so much you guys!" They all clambered off of the stage and back into the crowded room of students. Harry resumed his place at Draco's side. Over the din of cheering Harry leant over so as to whisper in Draco's ear. "I wonder what your mum has gotten for you?" Draco didn't know what his mother had gotten for him but he was more than intrigued. He slid his hand into Harry's and squeezed it tightly.

By the time that Narcissa climbed up onto the stage they were halfway through the parents' ceremony. "Well I didn't really know what I could get for my son as he has always been specific when it comes to his gifts, so I got him the one thing I know he hasn't got" she held up a ring with two keys. "I bought him an apartment for him and Harry!" Draco was speechless whereas the uproar from the crowd was defeaning. He climbed up onto the stage on shakey legs. He gingerly accepted the keys from his mum before hugging her. Another cheer broke forth from the crowd. After a little while they climbed off of the stage and were submerged in the crowd. Narcissa made her way back over to where James and Lily were standing, whereas Draco weaved his way to where he had left Harry cheering for him.

He tapped Harry on the shoulder. The brunette spun around and threw his arms around Draco's neck. "Oh God this is wonderful! A car and an apartment!" he froze, "you don't think they both planned this, do you?"

Draco cocked a sleek, blonde eyebrow and ran a hand through his auburn hair, he had dyed it especially for graduation. He chuckled, "of course! You know what they're like!" he dropped a kiss on Harry's red painted lips, licking his recent lip piercing as he did so. He licked his boyfriends' lips before leaning into his ear, "come on, let's get out of here"

"What about our parents?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "they'll be too drunk to notice by the time they actually find out" Harry grinned. It was true, their parents' had already started on the liquor.

"Okay" he tightened his grip on his car-keys "shall I drive?" he grinned happily. Draco nodded before grabbing his boyfriends' hand and running out of the great hall. Once in the car park they scanned the bow-wrapped cars for the one that had silver wolf-eyes glitting on the side. Around one of the side-view mirrors was a small tag reading _'Congratulations Harry Love Mum and Dad'. _Harry opened the car and quickly climbed into the drivers' seat, Draco following suit in the passengers' seat. Harry ingited the engine and pulled out of the parking lot. They were both giddy with excitement as they pulled into one of the main roads. Draco settled down and after a few swerves due to Harry's nerves, they evened out and drove smoothly along the black-washed roads. "So where to now, my wonderful lover? The world is our playground!"

"Well I always have wanted to do it in a playground" Draco smirked mischieviously. Harry slapped his thigh playfully.

"Seriosuly where do you want to go?"

Draco pondered this for a moment. "Let's go to Shephards Hill"

Harry pared his boyfriend a look, "Shephards Hill? But that's like ... seven miles away!"

Draco took his hand that was resting lazily on the gear-stick and brought it to his lips, "we have the whole night to ourselves" Harry breathed deeply before breaking out into a beautiful smile and turned left at the next junction.

The inky blue sky was speckled with stars and the moon shone brightly and bobbed between the pointed, blackened tree-tops. Draco leant on the curved edge beneath the window, his eyes glistening with the thousands of stars winking down as they drove through the desolate roads. The scenery blurred past as the houses melted into a vast expanse of silky grey countryside. Draco loved the countryside, it was so peaceful and quiet, it made him feel content and relaxed. "Harry" he looked over his shoulder at the determined expression on his boyfriends' face.

"Mmmm?"

"Hmm I love you" Draco sighed dreamily, a content smile kissing his lips. Harry smiled and squeezed Draco's hand lovingly. They continued to drive through the serence scenery. It was like a painted picture. Finally Shephards Hill was looming in the distance, a vast, black silouhette against the enormous, silvery white moon.

"Look Drakie, we're almost there" Harry changed gears and soon they were climbing up the gravelly path towards the hilltop, where there was an abandoned playground beside the huge expanse of silky, dark grey-green grass.

The gravel crunched as they pulled up over onto the gravel. Harry killed the engine and slowly climbed out of the driver's seat, Draco following suit from the passenger side. Draco stood by the car, watching Harry as he stood on the tip of the hill, hands stuffed inside his trouser pockets, head tilted up towards the sky. Draco swallowed and quietly walked across the grass until he was standing behind his lover. He wrapped an arm across Harry's chest and buried his lips in the crook of Harry's warm neck. He hummed in pleasure, "mmm Harry, what are you thinking about?" he breathed, his whisper floating like a butterfly through the silvery silence.

Harry breathed sweetly, "Just thinking about everything. We've gone through so much together, more than most couples do in a year, and I'm just so happy that we'll be living together"

Draco smiled against Harry's warm, tan neck. "I know, love, but we must look ahead. Just think of all those unstressful years ahead of us"

"I am" Harry smiled up at the stars, "and so far I like what I see" he turned in Draco's arms and wound his arms around Draco's neck. "So ... what was this you were telling me about having sex in a playground?" he grinned mischieviously.

Draco cast a quick glance at the abandoned playground. "How about we have sex on the grass, right here? I don't fancy rust on my arse" Harry chuckled with laughter, burying his head against Draco's chest. The blonde cuddled his lover closer to his chest and pressed a few kisses to his shaggy, jet-black hair that glistened under the white light from the moon.

He looked down and tilted Harry's face upwards. He looked so beautiful, his tan skin glowing caramel in the moonlight, his eyes sparkling like hypnotic gree gems. His long black lashes framed the window's to his soul so artistically. Draco let out a captured breath. His body quivered with anticipation.

Harry was looking up at his lover and could not help but think how lucky he was to have such a beautiful boy in his life; his pale skin shone in the moonlgiht making him look like an angel, his auburn-dyed hair had a few stray platinum strands in it and they made his hair shimmer like rubies amongst silver. His eyes out-shone the stars with their twinkling glimmers and sleek grey irises. There was a ring of pure blue around Draco's pupil and a dark, grey-stormy ring around the irises. They were beautiful. Harry leant upwards and pressed a tender kiss to Draco's smooth, plum-tinted lips.

Draco cupped Harry's face before his smooth, pale hands stroked the black hair away from Harry's neck and massaged his pulsepoint. Harry moaned, tilting his head to one side, giving Draco access to devour his neck. Draco's mouth was hot and velvety on his neck, his wet tongue sent shivers running up Harry's spine. "D-Draco ... make love to me" Draco pulled away to watch the love swimming within his boyfriends' eyes. He gave a small, serious life and kissed Harry's mouth firmly and deeply.

Draco unbuttoned Harry's black jacket and stroked it from his shoulders. While leaning down to kiss the green-eyed boy, Draco removed his own jacket. Breaking the kiss, reluctantly, Draco knelt down to spread out the two jackets over the cool, damp grass. The took Harry's hand and eased the younger boy down onto the make-shift blanket. Draco knelt beside his lover and stroked a hand down his face before moving them back up to his starch white collar, removing the blood-red bow-tie and beginning to unbutton his white shirt. Harry shivered as the tepid evening air caressed his bare torso. Draco roamed his hands in a deep massage over Harry's torso allowing warmth to build up inside his lover's body. He unbuttoned Harry's trousers and boxers, slid them down his muscular thighs slightly, allowing his large erection to be exposed to the night air. "Oh, Harry I almost forgot how big you are" Harry blushed red.

Harry let out a moan as he felt Draco's hot, wet mouth envelope his erection. He felt his cock slide down Draco's throats and watched as his lover's head bobbed up and down rapidly, making Harry's erection throb, and encourage him to thrust his hips so he was fucking Draco's mouth. "Oh God Draco-o-o I c-can't-" Draco sucked his lover's erection even harder and faster and soon he felt Harry's release himself into his throat. He removed his mouth from his lover's wilting cock, cum shining at the corner of his mouth as he swallowed every drop of his lover.

"You don't have to hold it in for me, love" He leant over Harry and drew the younger boy into a searing kiss. He curled his arm under Harry's head and straddled his hips, smothering his mouth with his own. Harry tangled his fingers into Draco's smooth hair and deepened the kiss.

"I want you under me" Harry breathed huskily as he broke the kiss. Draco froze. Harry had always been on the recieving end of sex. Draco was always uncertain if he would like it. Harry smiled up at him, "don't worry love, I'll make it good for you, and if you don't like it that's fine"

Draco swallowed and nodded hesitantly. Harry leant up for another kiss, to calm his lover's nerves. They changed positions and Harry knelt between Draco's legs and slowly removed his clothes. Draco rolled up into a sitting position and removed Harry's trousers until they were all off, strewn in a little bundle on the grass beside them. They both shivered in the cool night air. Harry squeezed Draco's knees and leant down to kiss a trail down his body, licking at his nipples and teasing his cock with his tongue. Draco shivered beneath him. Harry smiled, "suck me Draco" Draco sat in front of Harry, took his large erection in his mouth again and proceeded to make him slick with his own saliva. Once satisfied, Harry gave Draco's shoulders a soft nudge and soon he was leaning over Draco on his hands and knees. He leant back on his heels and sucked on his fingers for a while making them as wet as his cock. Draco trembled beneath him as he was stretched with Harry's fingers inside him. He moaned and arched his back giving Harry the exact position to slide inside him. Draco let out a cry crossed between a moan and a scream. "Mmmmmmm sooo tight!" Harry hissed as he waited for Draco to adjust his length. Once he felt Draco relax a little he slid out slightly and then eased back in.

"Oh God Harry fuck me pleeeeeeease!"

Harry raised his lover's legs and slid them over his shoulders, before bracing himself forward on his arms over Draco's body and ramming his thick erection into Draco's tight hole. Draco tightened against and soon he was arching all the way back, moaning into the cool night, his manicured nails raking Harry's tan skin. Sweat beaded upon Harry's forehead as he pushed himself deeper within his lover. Draco quivered and clenched around him. The air was cooling slightly around them, making their panting breaths erupt in wispy clouds between them. Draco's body spasmed as he was engulfed by his first full-body orgasm. It was as if there were pleasurable electric shocks blitzing each of his nerve endings making his whole person jerk. Harry shuddered after he came and collapsed onto Draco's cool body. He was about to roll onto the side of his lover but he felt Draco's arms snap back around his body and pin them together. "Draco-?"

"You're so warm" Draco hummed dreamily into the stifling heat of Harry's neck. Harry smiled breathlessly and collapsed heavily upon his lover, arms shuffling underneath Draco's cool, sweaty body to cuddle him close.

Within the next hour they began to come down from their heated high and were cuddled up into one another, Harry on his back one arm curled under his head, the other arm wrapped around Draco, with Draco's head nestled in the ridges of Harry's firm chest. Harry's jacket, being slightly larger, was draped over the both of them. "Harry?"

"Mmm?"

Draco's head shifted, "do you think our parents will be worried about us?"

Harry pondered this for a moment. They had only been getting better for a little while now. He licked his lips, "No. They probably think that we have gone to christen the new apartment"

"Hm" Draco suddenly got an idea, the motivation to move renewed within him as he sat upright leaning over Harry, "that's exactly what we should do!"

Harry gave Draco a defeated look, "Aw Drakie I'm knackered"

Draco rolled his eyes and blushed, "we don't have to have sex again, I just meant ... We could stay the night in pur new place" Harry had to admit it was a nice idea. Sighing they both rolled up and gradually began slipping their cool clothes back on. Once fully dressed the creeping chill began to settle into their bones and so they hastily moved over to Harry's new car. They locked the chill outside and Harry ignited the engine, allowing their seats to warm up a little before putting the car into 'DRIVE'.

~00000~

Their new apartment was large; spacious, clean, not-too-modern. The floors were carpeted and the furniture was not 'sleek'. The bed was their main interest; large, plush mattress, thick duvet, plump, fluffy pillows. They stripped down to their boxers and slid inside the tepid sheets. They snuggled down into a comfortable position and cuddled up into one another, revelling in the warmth that radiated from one another. "Goodnight Draco" Harry breathed kissing the blonde's soft head of auburn-dyed hair. "I love you so much, don't you ever forget that"

Draco smiled against the warmth of Harry's strong, slightly muscled arms. This was where he wanted to be the whole time, in Harry's arms, feeling safe, protected and able to love someone so much you would do anything for them and to be with them. "I love you too Harry" he felt Harry smile and breathe against his hair. It felt nice and warm next to Harry. They were made for each other, he knew that. They embraced one another tightly, their grips loosening ever-so-slightly as they drifted off into the fluffy heaven they had drifted into ... and the pillows kept them comfy too.

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry that this took FOREVER to write. I kept loosing track of time and stuff like that. Enjoy ^^**


	37. Chapter 37 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**"The next step forward"**

(ONE YEAR LATER)

This was the biggest day of his life. The decision that would change their lives forever. Draco sweated as he rubbed his hands together. "How the hell am I supposed to choose which one to give him?" he asked no one in particular as he examined the selection through the glass window. They were all gorgeous, so small and perfect, but which one to choose? He was practically tearing his hair out. How was he supposed to choose with all of these damned selections glaring back at him begging him to buy them? He was going to brave it. His nerves were in shreds but he was going to do it. Inhaling deeply he faced the door squarely before entering.

The bell over the door twinkled loudly as he pushed the door open. He winced at the sound. "Er ... hello?" he called as the counter appeared to be deserted. There was a shuffling sound at the other end of the shop. He shifted from one foot to the other, hands stuffed in his pockets. His palms were sweating again. "Hello?"

A woman appeared from behind the counter. "Hello" she smiled brightly, flashing pearly white teeth, her long dyed blonde hair glinting underneath the lights that were fastened within the walls and through the front window. "How may I help you?"

"I was-" Draco rubbed the back of his neck, "I need help. I want to buy one of these for my boyfriend. It's his birthday you see and-"

"That's so sweet" the woman cut across him. "Give me some details about him and I am sure I can come up with a perfect match for your, um ... _boyfriend_"

Draco frowned at her unpleasant tone with the word 'boyfriend'. Was this woman homophobic? If so he was not sure that he wanted to buy his specialized gift from this bleach-blonde whore. He sighed and eyed the interior of the shop. Whoever decorated loved the whole pop-art, cubism style. He grimaced. Was he sure he was in the right place? This was his first time doing anything like this and he could not repress the urge to turn to talk to Harry and ask his advice on the matter, as Harry was not there. His shoulders slumped. This was the third store he had been in this morning. He had not slept the previous night as he was nervous about today. He had managed to pack Harry away for the weekend so he could get this one last present for his birthday party on Sunday evening. His birthday was actually on Monday but as he had an interview that day Draco had decided to host a surprise party the night before. He checked his watch and sighed heavily. His mum was supposed to be meeting him soon for an early lunch and then they would look around the rest of the shops. Draco was beyond unsatisfied as he gave a curt nod to the woman as she reappeared from the back room. "I'm not interested" he stated.

"But I have-"

"NOT. INTERESTED" Draco barked as he slammed the door and briskly walked away from the shop, ignoring the rattling of the glass in the front window. He decided to just wait for his mum to show up and then he would get her opinion.

His head was bowed to the pavement when a voice called him. "Draco! Over here love!" Draco looked up and saw his mother and smiled brightly.

"Hi mum" he grinned as he trotted acorss the road to hug her tightly around the waist. He was now a few inches taller than her for which he was extremely proud of.

Narcissa smiled as she was guided to a sweet little shop for tea and cakes. As they sat down to eat Draco cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck as he explained what he was planning to do. Narcissa beamed and then frowned. "Are you sure? It's a big commitment for one your age. And they take so much looking after"

"I know but I think we're ready for it"

Narcissa nodded grooming her new hairstyle of a sleek platinum bob of curls out of her eyes. "As long as you are happy Dragon, I have raised you well, you have had your troubles but if this little thing will make your life more bearable I think you should go ahead with it"

"I am so glad you decided that mother because I NEED you help choosing the perfect one for Harry" Draco looked sheepish all of a sudden, "will you?"

Narcissa looked down at her son and felt her heart melt. He was her only son. And he was in love. She smiled gleefully. "Oh of course darling! I cannot wait to start looking!"

Draco sighed with relief. "Thanks mum" he knew he could count on at least one _woman_ to make his day glow that little bit brighter.

~00000~

Lola and Serena were all too happy to decorate the apartment for Harry's arrival later that night. They had opted for black and green paper chains for Harry's eyes and black and silver streamers like Draco's. There were black and purple lace tableclothes, halloween bought goblets and all the chairs were covered in black velvet. Both of them were dressed in Lolita styled outfits, flashing their tattoo's and bright hair. Lily and James were preparing the food back at their own house and would be bringing it within the next hour. Lola nibbled her lips, "have you gotten all the paper chains up?" she called towards the hallway.

"Yes!" came the reply as Serena re-emerged dusting imaginary dirt from her hands, "now we just have to wait for the food and then the guests"

"I can't wait to see what Draco has bought Harry!"

Serena frowned, "where IS Draco?"

Lola rolled her eyes, "he is still upstairs grooming himself" she stated before walking to the living room door. She was clearing her throat. "DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE NOW!" her voice bounced off the walls up the hallway.

Soon footsteps were thumping down the hallway. "What are you yelling about now, Lolly?" Draco whined like an impatient child. His hair was still damp from his shower and his nerves were in shreds.

Lola scowled playfully at the nickname she had somehow adopted over half a year ago. "Well Drakie" Lola grinned at Draco's glare, "we were just wondering what was taking you so long to get ready and down here to join us"

"Well I'm here now" he stated thrusting his arms out, and giving a small twirl, "what do you think?" Serena and Lola tilted their heads to one side and then the other simultaneously, both humming in thought. His frown threatened to burst his brow. "Well? Help me out here girls!"

Lola burst out laughing, doubling over. "I never thought I would see the day when Draco MALFOY would ask someone else for fashion advice!"

Even Serena let out a giggle. She stepped forward as Lola collapsed on the sofa. "Come on, I'll help you out. I think you look gorgeous as you are but its your choice that counts"

"I know but I am just so nervous"

"We all are, love but don't worry. He'll say yes I know he will. He loves you."

Draco nodded as they entered his bedroom and he threw open his wardrobe doors. "I know he loves me and I love him and I just honestly want him to be happy. I just hope this DOES make him happy"

Serena's giggle twinkled. "Come on" she grinned twirling around, the frills on her dress making soft swooshing noises. "This will be fun!" Draco could not help but admire his cousin. This was a traumatizing time for him and she was able to make him happy and light-hearted.

~0000~

Harry was happy that his weekend was coming to an end. He loved the time away, don't get him wrong, but he could not wait to get back and see his beloved boyfriend once again. He was exhausted from the long train rides from the airport though. He felt grimy from all the closeness with strangers and the heat and sweat only added to his disgusting feeling. He could not wait for that shower. It would be so refreshing. He licked his lips and stiffened slightly as a girl with sleek black hair and a shining name-tag on her blouse sat next to him. He glanced at the tag out of sheer curiosity. 'Cho Chang' it read. The thought barely registered as he returned his gaze to the window opposite, only to see Cho's reflection staring directly into his own reflections' eyes. "Excuse me?"

He turned his gaze to the asian girl next to him. "Yes?"

"Do you have the time?"

Harry glanced down at his watch, "7.43pm"

"Oh" she let out a twinkling giggle, "are you busy tonight?"

Harry nodded, "Yes it's my birthday"

"Oh congratulations! How old are you?"

"I am twenty today at last"

"Do you have any plans?"

Harry's heart fell. He had not really ever done much for his birthday. Draco had celebrated with him the past few years but he had no idea about this one. His first year as a full adult. The big '2' '0'. He sighed and looked up at Cho. "Not that I am aware of"

"Would you like to come and get a drink with me?"

Harry's breath hitched in his throat. "Er" he knew he shouldn't. He told Draco when he would land, and Draco being Draco would predict the estimated time in which Harry would arrive home by. "No thanks, I'm okay"

Cho's expression fell and she shifted in her seat. "Look if you didn't want to hook up then that is just cruel leading me on" a large fake sniffle made Harry snort.

"Oh yeah right. You're sat here dressed like a hooker and expect me to fall for it?"

Cho looked hurt at first and then looked down at her barely covered lap. "Well, why not?"

"Because I am in a loving committed relationship. Some one who is there when I go to sleep and when I wake up every morning" and without a backwards glance Harry hopped off at his stop with his small suitcase and swiped out of the station happy to be in the fresh air and that little bit closer to home.

He was exhausted and soaked by the time he dragged his suitcase up into the lobby of his apartment building and rang the bell for the lift to collect him from the bottom floor. He was so exhausted when the lift groaned from floor to floor. He winced as the wheels of the suitcase creaked painfully as he walked down the corridor to his apartment door. He smiled as he saw the familiar red door. "Home sweet home" he smiled, looking forward to a warm bath, cosy pyjamas and a big bouncy mattress to sink into with his lover. He shoved the key into the door, twisted it, let the door swing inwards, reached for the light switch and ...

"SURPRISE!"

Harry's heart jerked in his chest. "Wha-what?" he looked around at all the smartly dressed people with smiling faces and suddenly felt very aware of how grimy he felt. He was speechless and felt himself gaping like a goldfish.

Draco wriggled out of the crowd a bright white smile on his fine features. "Hey there love!" he greeted cheerfully. He encircled Harry in his arms and buried his nose against the dark-haired mans neck. "Mmmm it's good to have to you home again" he purred silkily. Harry melted and had no idea how anyone like Draco could stand to be so near someone as grimy as he felt.

"Good to be home, love"

"Ahem!" they both turned and blushed as the crowd smiled awkwardly. Lola grinned, "we're still here you know guys"

"Sorry" Draco beamed kicking the door shut and cuddled Harry against his chest. "Lets let the party boy get washed and you lot can refill your drinks" the crowd beamed as Draco steered Harry down the hallway to the bathroom.

As Harry stripped in the bathroom Draco stood in the door way smiling. "You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble, Drake" he stated as he turned to turn the hot spray on in the shower cubicle.

Draco shrugged his smile not fading at all, "everyone deserves to have at least one surprise party in their lives"

Harry laughed "true, thank you"

Draco ruffled his lover's hair "any time. Now hop into that shower and I'll get some clothes out for you"

Harry turned wide eyes to his blonde lover, "you ... you didn't buy me a new outfit did you?"

"Shh!" Draco winked, pressing a fingers to his lips, "its a surprise" Draco slid out of the bathroom and sped away to their bedroom to lay out the new outfit he had bought his lover. A blood red silk shirt with a low-cut collar, black dress pants and a three chained necklace with delicate ruby crosses and steel skulls dotted along it. "Oh Harry Potter, you will go to the ball!"

Harry came out of the shower about ten minutes later and was surprised at the outfit on his bed. He was about to call out a protest to Draco but softened as he ran his fingers over the red silk. "It's so beautiful"

The change was swift and clean and when he returned to the party he was greet with roars of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He could not help but smile. He was so amazed at the lengths Draco would go to to please him. He was ambushed by cuddles and wolf-whistles and pats on the back. A blur of happiness surrounded him.

"Harry?" a hush fell upon the crowd as Draco shifted slightly in front of the rest of the crowd.

"Yes?" Harry feeling bubbly inside.

"I have a special surprise for you"

Harry jumped about on the spot like a child asking "where is it where is it where is it?"

"It's ... in the bedroom"

Harry squealed and glomped Draco before running into the bedroom at super-human speed. His eyes darted around as the twinkling laughter filled the room he had just left from. There, upon the bed was a small box. His heart throbbed in his throat. Was Draco serious? Were they ready for this? He hesitated before lifting the lid from the box. "Oh My God!"

Back in the living room Draco was conversing with his mother, and Harry's parents about the party they had all organised. "The food is gorgeous Lily" he smiled as he delicately swallowed the rest of his pig-in-a-blanket.

She flushed slightly, "oh thank you!" she beamed brightly, "so what is this special gift you've gotten Harry?"

Draco winked slyly, "you'll see very soon"

"D-R-A-C-O-O-O-O-O-O!"

Everyone turned their heads to see Harry racing from the bedroom. "Yes love? Did you see your gift?"

Harry's wide teary eyes smiled up at him. "How could you? This is by far the best birthday present you've ever given me!"

"What did he get you?" Narcissa and Lily squealed in girlish excitement. Harry ran from the crowd to the bedroom and came back holding the small box. He opened the lid and showed its contents to the parents. They screamed in delight.

"He is gorgeous!" Narcissa giggled as she stroked the puppy behind the ears, "oh Draco you little charmer!"

Draco blushed as Harry began showing off his new three-week old puppy to everyone, hushing them compulsively so as not to frighten her. He admired as Harry cradled the puppy in his arms like a new-born baby. Draco felt his heart melt. Despite their troubled pasts and the fact that both he and Harry still took medication for their problems he was sure that one day they would be right for a family. He knew he had chosen the perfect pup. His mother had been whisked away a few hours after their lunch leaving Draco one again to fend for himself and he was grateful that he had made a wonderful decision.

~00000~

The fire roared in the grate as the heavy blanket rested over Harry's exhausted frame. The party had drained away the last ounce of energy he had had from the train. He scratched the puppy behind the ears and smiled as it nibbled his finger playfully. He tilted his head as Draco cautiously walked in from the kitchen with two mugs of steaming hot tea. "Are you alright love?" Draco asked as he sat beside Harry's side on the sofa and handed him his tea.

"Yeah I'm just tired from the whole day. This party was amazing. Thank you so much"

Draco pressed a kiss to Harry's forehead. "I love you and you are most welcome"

Harry took Draco's mug from his hands and placed both cups on the coffee table. "Come for a cuddle" Draco did not hesitate as he slid under the blanket with Harry. The puppy yelped happily at the commotion and placed its head between Harry and Draco's chin. They both chuckled at the adorable little puppy. "So what shall we call her?"

Draco shrugged, "she's your present love, you name her"

Harry paused for a moment. "I want to name her Maggie"

"Any reason?"

Harry shrugged, "its a nice name"

"Okay" Draco grinned snuggling against his lover, and tickling the puppy's tummy. "Maggie it is"

**THE END.**

* * *

**A/N: Well there is the last chapter at last. I finally found a cute enough ending and I hope you all like it too. Lots of Love, Belle.**


End file.
